Rescue me
by misscaffrey12
Summary: Selena's world changes when on the way home,her friends ask the wrong person for directions -a vampire,that abducts her and makes the girl his mate.Will she be able to fight the bond with the vampire and maintain a relationship with her boyfriend,or submit to her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

"We are lost, mate."- Victor said from the passenger's seat near the driver. I heard typing and the GPS started .

"You will wake her."- someone above me said, and I recognized Alexander's voice. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around me- my head was on Alex's knees and a jacket covered my body. It took some minutes to remember where I am. But I guess, I have to tell you my story first. My name is Selena Porter, a graduate from school ,I have a brother-Nicholas,5 years older than me. Our father died when I was 13,from cancer and that left our family in unstable financial problems. Mom's job as a tailor wasn't enough to raise two kids .My brother got a job to help mom pay the bills, they didn't let me work, but I wanted to. We stabilized our family and Nick got to Stanford and graduated with Journalism. Now he works for a top newspaper and travels a lot. My mom found a job in Madrid one year ago, and even met a nice guy. I 'm just returning from the summer vacation spend with my mom and her boyfriend., and I just got off the plane 2 hours ago. My brother is on a business trip, and he returns the next week. You are probably wondering who picked me up from the airport-the three boys I live with until my brother is away. Well, not boys, they are my brother's age- 24,young men. And before you think something bad about me, I have not slept with them, we are just friends. I know them because they are Nick's roommates from the university. The first ,the one at the driver's seat and fighting with the GPS now, is Daniel Conroy, a bank accountant, with short brown hair and green eyes and a melting smile. Next to him, cursing as he unrolled the map ,is Victor Mcgarrett, an estate agent ,with black short hair ,blue eyes and a contagious laugh. And I am lying on the knees of Alexander Gilbert, a pediatrician, with brown hair and hazel eyes. They greeted me at the airport, we stopped to have lunch and headed home near half an hour ago. I must have fallen asleep, lulled by Alex's fingers in my hair and the movement of the car.

''Where are we?''- I sat up and the boys turned around, smiling.

"Welcome back, sleepyhead.''- Dan offered me a bottle of water and I took it .

"Damn!''-Victor cursed as he put the map aside.-''I'm telling you, mate ,you missed a turn somewhere. We should have been home hours ago."- Dan shot him a dirty look and started the car again.

"We are lost?!'"- Alex pulled me next to him and tried to relax me. But panic pushed my sleepiness away. I want to go home and take a bath, damn it! When my mother went to work in Spain, she left me at the cares of my big brother. I was a big girl, but she was calm to know that I have a grown up watching over me. Nick lived with the boys in a rented house, three blocks away. When the four best friends left Stanford, Nick moved out from our home and together they rented the brand new three-floor house. None of the young men are gay, they are straight but they wanted to continue living as roommates, until they make a career and afford a flat .Each one of the boys has a own room, and they manage to live together without fighting much .Danny loved to cook and he filled the house with delicious smells. Vic enjoyed listening to loud music and to exercise early at the morning. Alex was more like me, likes reading books and walks in the park. And my big brother was a mix from all their personalities, maybe that's why I became close to his friends. When mom left, I practically moved in at their house. It was getting tiring having dinner there, returning to our flat to sleep, or they to spend time with me at our place. We agreed and my mom permitted me to live in Nick's room when he is away. She knew the boys, and realized that I was safer there than in our empty flat. I return home, of course to grab clothes, prepare food but without mom, I was lonely there. I knew that the boys have their own problems and lives, without babysitting Nick's sister and I tried to give them space .Sometimes I stayed at home to give them some time for their selves and going out with my friend Angela. My life is complicated-no father, mother in another country, traveling brother and three kind boys to watch over me.

'I saw a house ,a few kilometers back."-Dan turned the car around and Vic switched on the radio and pop music filled the air. As I leaned on Alex's shoulder, I prayed that the owner of the huge house in front of us guide us and we 'll be home soon. But , boy, I was wrong.

 _Author's note :Here is the first chapter, it 'll get better with progressing of the story. There will be a love triangle, but now I haven't decided with who .If you want,review. :)  
_

 _Here are the characters ,for now:_

 _Selena Porter- Nina Dobrev_

 _Nicholas Porter- David Giuntoli from the series Grimm_

 _Daniel Conroy-Jensen Ackles_

 _Alexander Gilbert-Jared Padalecki_

 _Victor Mcgarrett- Collin O'Donoghue from Once upon a time_

 _Charles Montgomery –James Mcavoy (the vampire)_

 _Lucas Price- Tom Wisdom from the series Dominion (the hunter)_

 _Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Rain was starting to pour and I snuggled closer to Alexander. It was already getting darker and we are lost. Victor explained that the road they took to the airport was now closed due to a car crush, and they had to take another, longer one, and must have missed a turn somewhere.

"Don't worry, Selly, we'll be fine.'"- Dan smiled and winked at me as he stopped the car.

''Yes. You should have let me drive.""-Vic didn't miss the opportunity to bicker. The two men exchanged irritated looks.

'"Don't do this, dude, not now!'"- Daniel was about to open the door.

'"I'm just telling the truth.""-The blue-eyed man crossed his arms, smugly. I couldn't take it anymore; the testosterone was oozing from those two.

'"Guys, come on, drop this.""- I leaned on Victor's seat and affectionately ruffled his dark hair.

'"You are taking his side, now?""- Daniel looked hurt.

'"I'm not taking anybody's side, damn it! You are my friends! Let's go home, please."- Victor intertwined our hands.

''You are right, Lena. I promise not to quarrel with our banker. You have my word, princess.''

''And I promise, too. But if you cross me, your stereo system along with the CDs, are going to have an accident. '"- Vic's expression was priceless and I laughed, and Alex joined me. Daniel's eyes were gleaming mischievously.

'"Fine. But then I'll hold your cooking books hostages and code the culinary channel on the TV. We'll be even.'"- It was the other's man turn to look horrified and to mutter '"my babies…" I giggled and hid my face in the back of the seat.

""I'm living with children."- I looked at Alexander and he winked at me.

'"Trust me, sunshine, these two behave when you are around. Otherwise they argue like kids .I don't know how Nick and I managed to live all these years with them."-he laughed and received humorous stares from the people in question.

'"Don't listen to him, sweetheart. We are perfect.'"- Daniel opened the door.

''Whatever you say, man. Aren't you going to take an umbrella?"- The young man next to me pulled it out but Dan was already running towards the house.

"'He'll get wet."- I can see him ringing and the door opened.

''He never listens.''- Victor said, eyes on our friend. I leaned back and glared at Alex. He gave me the jacket to cover myself and I snuggled to the warm .After few minutes Dan was back and he asked Vic to roll the window down.

'"Our turn is in 50 kilometers back, we should have turned left. I know, it's my fault. The owner, a nice guy offered us to warm ourselves first and wait until the rain slows down. I said I need to ask you first.''- I remember now, that this seemed strange to me, but now, I know that my friend was compelled by the thing that took me hostage .But then, after exchanging looks and discussing, we left the car. Alexander, being the tallest one of them, held and umbrella for me and him. Daniel, being stubborn as ever, was already soaking wet, led the way. Victor grabbed the second umbrella and followed us. The building looked really cozy and warm. The front door opened and revealed a tall man, with short brown hair and amazing blue eyes that attracted my gaze when we entered.

'''Come in, it's cold outside. You are wet. Here, have this towel.'"-the stranger gave with kind smile the cloth to Daniel who thanked him and began to dry his hair.

'"And here you go, miss.""- The wind was blowing so bad that some of my, already messed hair, was wet too. Our fingers touched when I took the offered towel and he smiled.

''Thank you…"'

'"My name is Charles.''- He was still staring at me and I felt uncomfortable. My clothes are wrinkled, my hair a mess, I was still suffering from the time difference, and this guy was looking at me like I was something unique. I began to dry my long hair and walked to Victor who stood near the lit fireplace.

"Do you want something to eat, drink?'"- Charles asked when he came near us.

"No, thank you, this is…..'"- Alex was interrupted when the the huge window broke and two girls flew inside. I mean flying, like birds or bats, the real thing! The sudden shock made me clutch Victor's leather jacket and he encircled me in tight embrace. One of the girls, stunningly beautiful blond, said:

''Price and his men found us, Ray stood behind to slow them down. We have to go, now!""- She spotted us and I swear, she hissed, like a serpent.-'" You found us a snack""- The blond and the dark-haired next to her changed, their teeth enlarged and eyes red. They looked so much like how vampires are described, but this can't be! Vic speeded up towards the front door, our friends followed, but then another people entered the house. One of them, a tall man with dark hair and holding a crossbow began shooting at the creatures, that now looked like the brides from the movie Van Helsing,a bat-like females. Another, Lucas, that was how his friend called him, tried to stab Charles, who was also changing.

"'What the hell is that!''- Someone, Alexander, I think, said. The noise around us was horrible – screaming, shoots…Someone had lit a fire because smoke filled everything. We started coughing and Daniel kicked the front door with full force and it fell. My lungs filled with fresh air, the rain was still pouring but I was glad to be out of this place.

'"Get to the car, hurry!''- Victor grabbed my hand and started running towards it. The shrieks and the sound of fight filled my ears and I was scared, A flatter of wings above me startled me and I slipped and fell on the ground.

'"Lena, come!"- Dan was speeding towards me. I stood up and before I even touch my friend's hand, someone grabbed me from behind .I tried to free myself, but the hold was strong.

""You are coming with me, beautiful.'"- The thing said with Charles's voice and we parted the ground.

'"Selena!'"- My friends's shouts filled the night .I desperately tried to reach them but we were so high, the ground looked smaller and smaller. My voice was getting hoarse from screaming but my boys were gone, far behind me .The fear,the tears exhausted me and soon I blacked out.

 _Here is the second chapter._

 _the new characters in the story :_

 _the blond vampire (Mary ) =Scarlett Johanson_

 _the dark-haired vampire (Isabella) -Adriana Lima_

 _The first hunter (Jared) = Wentworh Milller_

 _I hope you enjoyed it. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Daniel's POV_

My fingers were inches of grabbing Selena's when she was swept away by that thing and her body left the ground. My friends were shouting, Alex threw rocks at the bat-like creature but it never released hold of our girl. The females flew after it, shrieking in agony. The guy with the crossbow aimed at the leader and Victor yelled:

'"Don't! It has our friend!'"- The man ignored him and shot. The arrow missed its target and the hunter cursed. The other guy aimed with a gun but the creatures were far away, along with our Lena.

''Damn it!'' – The tall, lean man put the weapon down-'" Montgomery escaped again. And who are you three?'"- His hair was wet and he pushed it off his face with irritated gesture. The other one looked more pissed.

"Who are you?'"- Vic approached and asked through gritted teeth.-'" What were those things?'"

"'Vampires.''- The lean guy said calmly, like we just have asked him for the weather.

'"Are you kidding me?! Vamps?! ""- My mind tried to comprehend what just happened - flying giant bats, our girl….-""Selena! She is with them!'"- I ran towards the directions the monster disappeared with our sweet friend.

'"I'm not surprised- Montgomery couldn't never resist a pretty thing.'"- The archer said and my blood boiled.

'"Watch your tongue!'"- Alex took a step closer to the smug man.

''Why are you complaining-you are blood banks to them. You wanted to be one. The girl is probably dead…""- My fists clenched and I walked to the lean guy with the gun, but Alex beat me up to it and delivered a perfect blow to his jaw.

""Don't ever speak about her like that again!""- My usually calm and responsible friend was now furious. The man just stared at him but didn't return the hit.

Victor clutched the man's reveres and added: '"I don't care how many weapons you got, Buffy, but don't insult our girl .Because I'll beat you up no matter what.''

'"Fellowes, calm down!"' – The archer put his hands defensively.-""I'm Jared, and my blunt partner here is Lucas. We've been hunting Charles Montgomery and his nest for 3 years. Please excuse him…""

''Why are you explaining yourself to the blood banks-they wanted to be there, probably begged for it.'" Lucas, the lean smug man said and wiped the blood from his split lip.

'"Begged for it? We just got here munities ago!""-Vic tried to grab him again but the hunter blocked his move and twisted his hand. I aided my friend and we ended up fighting on the muddy ground.

'"Luke, stop this, hear them out!''- Jared was the voice of reason and his partner listened to him and stepped aside, breathing hard.

''We got lost, I stopped here to ask for directions …I remember the door opening and then...Blank.""- My memories were fogged .I tried so hard to fill in the gap of those minutes when the owner explained me where was our turn, but nothing.

""Let me try something."'- Lucas took out a cross from his jacket and touched my forehead with it. It stung a little but when I closed my eyes I saw what happened- the handsome young man showed me the right way but then his voice became hypnotic and ordered me to bring my companions in the house.

'"No! ''- The guilt took a hold of me. I have placed my family in danger, lured them into the hands of those things! Selly was taken because of me! Nicholas and their mother put her in mine, our care and we betrayed them. My sweet girl, that we adored, was missing because of me. By the looks of my friends' faces, they were thinking the same thing. But to be damned if we didn't try to save her!

"'You were compelled, don't blame yourself. It's a evil mind trick that the bloodsuckers possess, without the proper training and protection there is no way you could resist. We will help you get her back, I apologize for before.""-Lucas said and patted my shoulder.

"'We have a prize, fellows!'' – We turned towards the voice and we saw a muscular guy drag a tied boy, who was struggling against the ropes.-'' you will hurt yourself, leech, they are soaked with holly water, we need you alive''-The boy's skin was burning where he was tied and he calmed down.'"Chris!""-Jared yelled. The man threw the prisoner at the ground and I was shocked to see that it was Lena's age, but he was the same monster no doubt, his irises were red and sharp teeth aiming at us. The man kicked it with his boot.-''Guys, meet Raymond, Montgomery's youngest progeny, he will tells us all about his papa!"

# # #

 _Charles's POV_

Damn that Lucas Price and his hunters! They found us again! My fight with the hunter began when I murdered his younger sister, Rebecca. Since then, he was hell-bent on destroying our nest and stabbing me into the heart. And he took my youngest, Ray, I thought with fury when I used my powers to locate the boy. We will retrieve him soon, but first we have to heal- Mary and Isabella were badly hurt and I need to feed. I had sent them to pick us humans for dinner, when the destiny brought the young man at our doorstep. I compelled him to lure his friends in; we will have food for days that way. The small group entered and my attention was immediately on the only female amongst them- pretty brunette with captivating eyes. The girl was sticking close to the males and their mutual affection bothered me somehow .But then all my plans went downhill when the hunters barged in and the fight began. Our prey quickly escaped outside but despite me being wounded I managed to grab the young lady and fled to another one of our hiding spots. And now as I look upon her face, I wondered why I haven't killed her yet. Her long brown hair was still wet, and so were her clothes-muddy and ruined.

"'I want the first bite!''- Mary approached and I tightened my hold on the human.

'"This one is mine!''- I growled and she backed away, scared. It was no wise to confront a maker.-'' she is a prisoner; we can exchange her for Raymond- give her some clothes.'"- She disliked the idea, but brought some old jeans and T-shirt. I send the girls to fetch someone to drink from and began undressing the young lady. She was shivering and I used my powers to lull her into deep slumber. I carried Selena; I remembered the name, to one of the bedrooms and tucked her in.

''Don't leave me...""- She whispered and her hand searched for some comfort, probably from one of the three males, I thought with envy and squeezed her warm palm .A peaceful smile formed on her lips and I backed away immediately .What am I doing?!

 _Author's note; I hope you liked it. :)_

 _Chris – Dominic Purcell_

 _Raymond- Grant Gustin from The Flash_


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled on my left side, eyes still closed and snuggled into the covers. The bed was so comfy and I didn't want to leave it. I imagined what the boys would be doing downstairs-Nick's room was on the second floor. Breakfast would probably be ready and the smell of coffee will be in the air. Daniel will read a newspaper, a cup in hand. Victor, after his usual morning jock in the park, will take a shower ,head downstairs and fry bacon and eggs. .Alex, usually will be at the hospital taking morning shifts, and will return in the afternoon. And when my brother is at home, it feels just like family- eating together, doing groceries, watching movies, going out. Me, Nick and Alex were the cleaning type, we tidy the place up, while Vic and Dan were the talented chefs. Victor always mocked Daniel, but he was pretty amazing in the kitchen ,too. I like this routine of ours, it fills the emptiness and coldness of our flat, when the boys come to visit. But now it was strangely quiet- no footsteps, no voices ,no laughter, no music, just silence. No smell of freshly made coffee or toast .I opened my eyes wide and looked around- I remembered what happened last night.

"Good morning.''- I jump and turned around to the sound-on my left, sitting on a chair, was that thing, that creature ,Charles! His blue eyes never left my face and I wondered for how long he had been here. I bolted from the bed and foolishly ran to the door. But my captor got there first and blocked the exit .My fingers searched for the golden cross, hanging on my neck-it's not silver, but maybe it could hurt a vampire, because I was now sure what the creatures were. It wasn't there!

''Looking for this ?"'- Charles swayed the chain before my eyes and I tried to grab it.-"Ah, I can't let you have this."'- and he put it inside his pocket.- "It can hurt me a little, you are right, but I will not give you this advantage."

"What am I doing here? And what the hell happened to my clothes?!"- After a quick glance, I realized that I wasn't wearing mine.

"Yours were wet and dirty, so I changed you up."'-Charles said ,smirking and I blushed.

'You saw me naked…you, Pervert!''- I raised my fists and began to hit his chest but he quickly grabbed my wrists.

''Don't flatter yourself, Selena. Your body doesn't attract me. You are here because the hunters took something mine, and I could trade you. If they kill him, then you are no use to me.'"- He let go of my hands and gazed at me from head to toes.-'"Besides, you haven't showered in a while."'- I wanted to hit him, but I was so humiliated .He was right-my hair was in desperate need of shampoo. But I gathered courage and said through gritted teeth.

"I promise to be more presentable the next time someone abducts me, sir."- He laughed, and it was beautiful and sincere. Maybe if the situation was different ,I would really like this man, he was attractive no doubt.

"Touché! Come, there's hot water. After you.''- Charles opened the door and held it for me. I strained my shoulders and walked past him, I could feel my captor smiling behind me. We walked down the hallway in silence and I couldn't help to admire how well decorated the place was.

"The little mortal.'"- The dark-haired vampires showed up from thin air and I felt even more ashamed of my appearance. She was dressed in designers clothes, hair in perfect curls, and a smell of flowery perfume surrounded her.-''Why don't you let us taste her, Charlie?"'- My captor stood in front of me, protective and I was glad that he shielded me from her cold eyes.

"'Because ,Bella, we can use her to get Ray back. So we need her intact. Be a good girl, and fetch some food for her.'' – the woman protested, but Charles kissed her passionately, and she moaned. Get a room you two!, I thought and as if he heard my thoughts ,he let go of her .Bella gave me one last low stare, and left. We reached the bathroom, Charles held the door for me again and said warningly.

"If you think of escaping, know this-we are on the 10th floor. And if you miraculously manage to get out from this flat, I will hunt you down, before you can find a car. So, it's on your interest to obey me."- my throat tightened and I could feel my eyes watering. The vampire locked the door behind me and I covered my mouth. My body started to shake ,and a flood of tears began pouring down my cheeks.

# # #

 _Charles's POV_

I was about to find Mary when I heard the crying. Damn, women's tears always affected me. But the girl inside is just a tool to retrieve my boy and I can't get soft now. I offended her, but the truth was that despite everything, her face was truly appealing, her body had the curves in the right places. I shook my head and knocked roughly at the door.

"Stop crying, Selena! Or I 'll come in and bathe you myself !''- I pushed the erotic images aside .My words did the trick and soon the faucet turned and water poured. I signed-she has to be scared of me, I was a monster that took her away from her friends. I 'll have to treat her like a prisoner ,and not to let her affect me. Minutes passed and Selena yelled.

"Open up, Charles."'- I quickly hid the smile, caused by the use of my name and unlocked. The girl was standing in Mary's clothes, hair still half dry and she looked like a scary rabbit. She strained her shoulders, put on a tough mask and looked at me.

''Bella brought you food. Come.'' – we entered the kitchen and she began feeding very fast. The young lady must have not eaten for a while and I realized with shame that I was the cause of it. If it weren't for me, Selena would be at her home, with those boys. An urge to get to know my prisoner filled me and smiled as I stared at her. Selena'll spent time with me,us ,so it wouldn't hurt if we get acquainted,right?


	5. Chapter 5

_Alexander's POV-the previous night_

How did our day end like this ?Selena called us to inform us when her flight will be and we headed to the airport. I remember hugging her tight, kissing her cheek. She had a sun-tan from the beach and her smile warmed my heart. After taking her luggage ,we stopped for lunch and over salad, French fries and coke we began to catch up .The girl was exhausted and she immediately fell asleep on my knees. I imagined how the rest of the day would be-we were gone order pizza or maybe Chinese for dinner, download a movie or watch all the pictures Selly took in Spain. But our lives turned into a horror movie, I mean how can this be real ?

"Who is this Montgomery ?"- Victor asked and I was pulled out from my thoughts. We were in our car, with Lucas, while Dan-it the other with Jared, Christian and the tied vampire.

"Charles Montgomery is a noble man, a count, born in the late 1700's. We don't know who turned him and when, but he is very dangerous. He has been an obsession of my father, and that mania transferred to me, when that monster took my sister and murdered her in front of our eyes. We couldn't save her.'"- his voice broke and we didn't press the matter .

"I'm sorry.""- I said to fill the followed silence.

"Thank you, my father died months after that, he took his own life."'-he cleared his throat and continued.-"Hunting that man isn't easy, he has countless aliases and houses in America and Europe.''

''Who are the girls and the boy?"'- Vic asked when he closed the window.

"The blonde is Mary Gordon, his niece, and the other one is Isabella de Torro, his lover. The boy is Raymond Burke, a student reported missing by his parents in October 2014.I think that he is a replacement of another vampire we killed.""

''Why did he took our friend?'"- l leaned over.

"'May be he saw her as the weakest and not dangerous. He will plan to use her as a bargaining chip to get his progeny back.""- His dark eyes were focused on the road.

"Will he… ?""- The question refused to leave my mouth, but the hunter understood it.

"I hope not, I pray for it. But death will be the better option. Your friend is beautiful, if I may say, and might spark an interest in Charles. He might decide to make her his new vampire lover, a bride."'

The sick thought of that creature touching Lena, kissing her, almost made me vomit. I glance at my roommate, and he had the same face expression.

"There is no way I''ll let our friend become a monster."- Victor vowed and I nodded. The ringtone made us jump and Vic took out his phone.

"'It's Nick!''- we exchanged glares.-""What am I gone tell him-your sister is kidnapped by vampires, but don't worry, we have Buffy, Blade and Van Helsing on our side.""

'"Give me the phone, Mcgarrett!"'- I took a deep breath and answered.-Hi, Nick!

" _Hi,Alec! Why is Lena's phone turned off? Put her on, please."'_

"I have to tell you something about Selena. She is…..abducted."- I closed my eyes and braced for the storm .

'" _What?!Is that a joke! It's not funny, Alexander!'"_ \- I told him a summary of our adventures and he raised his voice.

"" _Are you high or drunk ?!Vampires ?!Are you at a bar? My sister better not be drinking or doing drugs with you! I remember how wild we were at parties. But my sister…""_

"'I'm telling you the truth, man…"'-Nick cut me off.

" _As much as I dread this, I can't believe my sister abducted, while three strong men keep her safe. But flying bats…you are clearly irresponsible ,and you are a doctor, Alec! I'm gone call my editor, tell him to find me a replacement, and fly home ASAP. Then I'm gone deal with you…Put someone else on the phone."_

I looked at Vic, who shook his head ,but sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Alec is telling the truth, mate. I know that it's crazy….""- Nick yelled on the other end and Victor ran a hand through his hair.-'"You know what? Call Daniel and ask him,…"'- our friend hung up.- '"That went well.""

'"You think ?Surprisingly he didn't believe us.""- I rubbed my temples and grabbed my head.

"It would be a total miracle if he did. Now what?""

'"I have an idea.""- Luke dialed a number .-'"Chris, do me a favor."

# # #

 _Daniel' POV_

"Look, Nick, we are not drunk or high. Selly is taken by a thing much worse than human."'- Jared stopped the car and Christian exited. I turned around and saw him open the trunk, where they put the boy. The hunter motioned me to come and I quickly got out the car, still arguing with my roommate. I figured out what Chris's idea was and said to the furious Nick.

"I'll give you proof, old friend""- he continued to curse over the line.-"'Nicholas Porter, shut up for a minute and turn your camera on!"'- he obeyed and I turned the device towards the boy. Raymond was struggling, body sizzling from the holly water ropes, eyes red and sharp canines popped up when the hunter removed the duct tape . His face, once of an innocent schoolboy, was deformed by the monster he now was.

"Oh my God!''- Nick said after a long silence.

"Myths are real. And our girl is taken by one.''- I started to explain everything and soon, he was a believer like us. In his green eyes I saw determination to bring Selena back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Charles's POV_

I stared at Selena eating. Her hair was falling and she often put it behind her ear with a sweet gesture. The girl was trying to remain calm and act tough but her hands are slightly shaking .I wish to make her happy and earn the smile she sent her friends. No, don't go there, Charles! She is just a mortal and you mustn't form attachments! But her smile was so…..warming. In my jeans's pocket I hid the young lady's phone, which I found while I changed her. The wallpaper was a selfie of Selena, the three males and another, a boy with green eyes and the same hair color as her. The man resembled her features and I figured that must be a relative, maybe a brother. The happy group was in some park, holding ice creams. The young lady was the one doing the photo and they were clearly very happy. I swallowed and averted my eyes from her face. I went to her Gallery and many pictures popped up. I skipped the ones with the boys and clicked on one with only her- Selena was in gorgeous dress with flowery motive, sun glasses on top of her hair and her toes in the sand. The water was splashing on her bare ankles and she looked ….mesmerizing. The ringtone then scared me and the name Nick showed up as caller I.D.I rejected the call and turned off the device. Since then I have kept it my pocket.

''If the human is gone stay with us for a while, we will have to shop, uncle.'"-Mary patted my shoulder and broke my stare. My niece still disliked the idea but she wanted Ray back more, and agreed to it. Isabella …as weird as it may be, she saw the girl as a rival. I have feelings for my fiery woman, but I don't know if that's love. Bella accepted Selena's presence but she will be trouble. And the human needs food. We, vampires, can eat normal food, and I enjoyed the taste of it. But it can never satisfy my urges for blood. Selena requires at least clothes her size, Mary's were bigger, and Bella would drive a stake through her heart then lend her some. How my lover agreed to buy breakfast still surprises me.

"You are right. She will need food and clothes.''- The girl lifted her eyes surprised and I nodded.-'' you are coming with us, but don't try to…''

'"I know, I know, threats and all.""- Her cheeky response made me smile. I managed to turn down Bella's attempts to joining us, having her near the mortal, insulting, was not something I would prefer. So I kissed her long, promised to bring her a gift and left the flat with the two young ladies.

# # #

I was grateful to be outside, the flat, the atmosphere in it choked me. With my teeth brushed off, hair combed and even a perfume, I felt like myself again. We are still in the USA, but the town is unknown to me. My captor parked the car on one street and we exited. Charles was walking beside me, on my right, and his niece-on the left. Mary had changed her behavior towards me for the better-without insults, but the other one-Isabella…She acted like I could steal her man, her death glares followed my every move and I thanked God that she won't be with us. I looked around and wondered if I can find a phone or maybe a ride .But with the man, who predicting my actions, squeezed my palm hard and I had to match my pace with his. That awful …! The chick can have him, they deserve each other!'No way in hell I'll be a threat for their relationship - I hate that monster! But he is so hot…What?! A bloodsucker isn't hot; he is a murderous evil being! But his eyes ….

"We are here.""- We entered the supermarket, my captor, pushing the shopping cart .If someone had told me that I would do groceries with a vampire and he will be navigating the cart, I would totally laugh at their face. I giggled.

"What?""- The man in question asked.

"It's just that all this … looks so domestic and so not your fearsome image from before.""- I picked up a carton of milk and put it in. Mary watched us, trying to hide a smile.

"Not many mortals can be graced with his soft side. I'm sorry that things are like this, Selena. I would like you if you weren't….'"- Mary was starting to get my sympathies.

''I know, I wish it was different, too.'"- Charles remained silent during our time in the supermarket .This, groceries, reminded me of how me and the boys shopped. Nick always wanted to make sure that my fridge at our home has food in it, even when mom has still here. My brother saw himself as the man of the house and tried to cover some bills or pay for stuff I wished for. The boys must have called him by now. I hoped them to find me, rescue me, but they might get hurt when the vampires attack them. Oh, how I longed to embrace my big bro, my mom, my friends and all of this to be a bad dream,

'"Be careful!'"- Mary warned but I had already slipped on the wet floor. I braced for the impact but there was none. Charles had wrapped his arms around me, keeping me in place.

"Thank you.'"- His eyes were truly enchanting as we stared at each other. His gaze lowered down to my mouth and like burnt, he let me go, a little harshly. Mary approached, asked how I was and I assured her that everything was OK. But this moment we had, almost-kiss-moment….I must be going crazy-he is a monster, Selena, your abductor!

"Now, we need to buy you clothes!"'- Mary helped her uncle put the groceries in the trunk .Great!


	7. Chapter 7

_Charles's POV_

I kept sneaking glances at the girl in the rear mirror. The young lady has been just a day in my life, and I was about to kiss her! My body just craves a woman's touch and I will make love to Isabella when this shopping is over. Selena was talking to my niece and everything looked normal. Mary was about her age, when she died. My niece was very ill, and I wouldn't let her fall victim to the disease. I couldn't lose her, she begged me to change her. Mary was close to Isabella, but she needed someone her age. We had another, part of our small family, Tom, but Jared Thompson, Price's friend, burnt him. Mary was devastated and I added Raymond to our group. Ray was kind boy and they became a couple. He was her age, and so is Selena. My niece found the human interesting, and maybe I did, too. But I am not fooled by her calm appearance - letting her outside so soon was risky. I guess I want to show her that I can be good. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. _I hope that you aren't up to something, Selena; I don't want to be cruel to you!_

# # #

I took a deep breath and entered the shopping centre. Charles was behind me and I could feel his eyes following my every move. I have to escape and this place is my perfect chance! The supermarket was too small, only two exits, but the Mall held many possibilities. But how to get away with two vampires by my side?! And another problem – I had no money, phone or I.D. That man must have taken them when he undressed me! That leaves me with very few options- I can ask a stranger for money, or just to use a phone. My hands started shaking and I clenched my fists . _Selena Porter, you can do this, you owe it to your family!_ I miss them. My eyes watered. I miss hugging my cat, a Persian, named Loki. I got her for my birthday from Alex and I brought the fluffy kitten to the boys' house. I will do anything in my powers to get back home. Because no matter how kind Mary was now, she is still a creature, capable of a murder. And Charles….he was trying to be polite and make me feel comfortable, but I can't forget that he kidnapped me and brainwashed Dan .In the car , I remembered all I have read of vampires, ironically mythological creatures fascinated me. The bloodsuckers can influence humans, using a mind ability that allows them to control, like with a spell. My friend's eyes were distant and he sounded eager about us coming in the house. Then, it seemed strange, but I guess I was too tired, and who could have guessed?

'"Do you like this shirt?''- Mary's voice made me lift my head and she was holding a nice red blouse .Charles was hovering near us, watching me intently. He was seen me naked! I blushed and took the shirt to the changing room. I had some new underwear, two bras, jeans, socks.. . Charles paid for all of them and it infuriated me. I never let the boys pay for my stuff, I had money of my own, I worked as waitress for year and a half. If some of them wanted to make me a present, OK, but I've always insisted on paying my stuff. The blouse suited me perfectly as did the other three I tried. Charles was on the cash desk; Mary was busy looking at one long blue dress, and I saw an opportunity. I quickly rushed to the shop's exit and found myself near the cinema salon and the escalator. Without looking back, I stepped on it. My foot was tapping nervously as I counted the seconds until the first floor appeared. With so many people around, maybe they can lose me in the crowd. I bumped into a mother with a child in my attempt to leave the shopping centre. I apologized and heard someone screaming my name .I looked up –Charles was standing, furious on the second floor, heading to the escalator. Mary was holding the bags, also running. They could use powers, but there were so many people around. I sprinted to the door – near the Mall was a bus stop and lucky for me a bus just stopped!

"Wait!'"- I run as fast as I could and hopped in. I sat breathless on the seat. I dared not turn back and focused on the surroundings- shops, a bank, and park..My heart lost a beat when I spotted the local bus station! I came down from the vehicle and went to the station. My eyes watered again from the tension and not having any money. I approached hesitantly a young couple.

"Excuse me; can I use your phone? My battery went down.'"- I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like a caged animal.

''Sure.'"- The boy gave me his and I dialed Nick's number. If he doesn't answer I'll try Alex. Please, pick up! Please! The words were like mantra in my mind.

"'No need to call me, I told you that we will meet here, love.""- Oh, no! My worst nightmare was standing behind me, holding his cell phone as if ending my call. Mary parked the car and stepped out. She looked hurt and disappointed. –''thank you for lending my girl a phone. She must have worried that I won't be here in time or forgot. But how could I do that?'"- The couple waved us goodbye and entered the station, luggage in hand.

"Mary, take the car.'"- My abductor never took his eyes off me and there was a spark, something dangerous. I took a step back but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me painfully to his body. I couldn't form words, I was so scared. His grip on me tightened and after few seconds we were in the flat. Charles threw me on the floor.

"The mortal messed up, didn't she, darling?'"- Bella, that snake, came to gloat. I stood up, holding my wrist; it hurt from his strong grip.

"Yes, I will deal with her.""- He grabbed my other hand and dragged me to the room, which I slept in. I winced when he closed the door.

"I tried to be good to you, even pitied you! You are no part of our quarrel with Lucas Price, and I thought that maybe acting like a monster wasn't the answer. Have I not fed you, bought you clothes? Is this how you repay me?'"

I let out a hysterical laugh.-"You want to make me feel guilty that you provided me with stuff?!You kidnapped me, jerk!"'- Anger made me bold and I tried to hit him.-'" I am with no documents, no money, no phone because of you! I am away from my family because of you! I don't care about your vendetta with the hunters, but to be damned if I just stay and be grateful that my abductor feeds me and give me clothes! You wanted this, so don't blame me! I wonder how Mary tolerates you; she is clearly a nice person while her uncle is a complete monster! I won't stop trying to escape!''- Charles remained silent during my tantrum but walked surprisingly calm to me.

'"Very well. I didn't want to come to this, but you brought it upon yourself.'"- His eyes flashed red for a moment and his voice became hypnotic.- ''From this moment, until I get Ray back or when I decide, you are to obey my every command."'- I couldn't avert my eyes or cover my ears. My will wasn't my own anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_Charles's POV_

Controlling her like that was vile and selfish. But anger and fear of losing her provoked my actions. I lost concentration for mere seconds and Selena was gone, like a rocket to the freedom. I kept telling myself that I have to bring her back, she was my advantage, but I was more terrified of never seeing her again .And that stupid girl could get hurt!

''Compelling Selena won't make her like you, uncle. You have to earn her trust.""- Mary was painting her nails next to me, on the couch.

"But you saw what she did, her heroic attempt! Her bravery could have gotten her…!'"- Worst case scenarios ran through my mind.

'"You sound like you really care."'- My niece shot me a knowing smile and she was right.

'"I do. A young girl, with no money or I.D. wandering alone in foreign city. Someone could …. '"- those moments before finding her were the longest of my life. Did she hate me that much to risk someone taking advantage of her, or worse? Her bitter words were repeating over and over in my head.

"I know. But she wants her family. And to sign in the university.'"- Mary looked down at her nails.

"What are you talking about?'"

"Really, uncle, have you tried to just talk to her? Selena has time to pay the semester by the end of the month or she loses the chance to study Law in Stanford.""

My niece was right. I felt like a horrible person again. I shouldn't have taken her in the first place.

"Darling, please, tell the mortal to stop singing!''- Bella came out from the bathroom, hair, wrapped in a towel. I have ordered Selena to make dinner, something Italian, and to make her feel comfortable, turn on the radio. The brunette nodded, with distant look in her eyes and began to take out stuff from the fridge. And now, I could hear slight singing, coming from the kitchen.

"OK, dear.''- I ignored Mary's dissentient look and entered the room. I don't mind the singing, it's part of her personality, that I longed to know. But Isabella...I have to keep them apart during the girl's stay. The sight that greeted me made me smile. Selena was cooking, her hips swaying with the rhythm of the music, as she sang along with the cheery song.

"I'm too hot (hot damn), Called a police and a fireman, Make a dragon wanna retire man, Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo), Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you, Don't believe me, just watch (come on) ""- the song was catchy and I stared at the young lady lost in the lyrics and the lasagna she was preparing. Selena must have sensed my presence and turned around.

''I'm sorry, is the music too loud?'"-she was scared. I was compelled once as a human and remembered the feeling. My body obeyed the vampire's words while my mind screamed at me to do something, to run, fight back. That was when I was turned. I have influenced a lot of people and I enjoyed the control over them. That power was intoxicating; it made me feel superior and never weak as I was before. Selena was afraid of what I might want next, she was shaking.

''No, Bella wants you to stop singing. But I don't.''- Her shoulders relaxed and she let out a deep breath. - ''I'll calm her and leave you to cooking."'- I approached her and gently touched her cheek. She tried to pull back. - '"No, stay.""

Selena obeyed and looked at me with these hazel, deep eyes. - ''What do you want?"'Her voice was full of malice and as if she was provoking me to tell her to be nicer.

'"I did this to keep you safe, to be able to return you unharmed to your family""-I ran a hand through her hair and was amazed how silky it was. The girl winced and closed her eyes. I leaned on and got a very enchanting smell, of raspberries flavored shampoo and buried my face in it.

"'But who is going to keep me safe from you? You brainwashed Danny, and now me.'"- Her whisper made me back away and was met by her tears.

''Please, don't cry.''- The young lady took a deep breath and tried to fulfill my command.-""Calm down, continue listening to music .I'll see if Mary wants to accompany you, you seem to like her."'- Her form was trembling and my hands ached to touch her. I could order her to hug me, but it would make things worse.

''As you wish, sir.'"- Her bitter response reached me when I exited the kitchen. Mary gladly accepted to aid Selena in cooking .I embraced and kissed Bella, but it was another's lips I desired.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been 3 days since I've been kidnapped. Fortunately, Isabella ,with her cold stares, left the flat yesterday. She is a designer and has a revue in Paris. She and Charles parted very passionately, and he promised to call her if something comes up. During those three days, she ignored me.

Mary shared what part of vampire myths are true.

"You saw most of the stuff -flying, speed, compulsion. Crosses and holly water can weaken us and they cause our skin to burn. Garlic isn't dangerous. "- she told me when we were baking cookies.

I wanted to ask if vampires can be killed by beheading or stake through the heart but it would be inappropriate. I liked Mary, hated Isabella and Charles….I was still mad about what he did to me- he made me his slave! He literally has my life in his hands-he can tell me to jump off the window, give him my blood….But he was a true gentleman - he didn't order me to kiss him or something like that, but I've seen his longing gazes. Charles gives me small orders-going to the store, not forgetting, of course to tell me that I can't seek help. Otherwise I can buy any kind of food I want, and have full freedom in the kitchen. He lets me read a book, even use the laptop, but not to use social networks.

''And when we find our mates, our other half, It's for life."' Mary pulled me from my thoughts. She was my amazed look, and explained.-"For every vampire is different ,to recognize his love, it can be human or like us. This person lures us, he is the center of our world. For vampires, his blood is enchanting."

''Have you find yours?"- I asked curiously when I turned the oven on."

"Yes, Raymond. I can't explain it good-his absence hurts me, I …""- I hugged her and patted her back.-"Do you love somebody ,Selena?"'- she asked me when she wiped her tears."

"Yes, I'm in love with…..'"- My response was interrupted by Charles, entering the kitchen. He was so handsome in a black shirt, hair ruffled.

"It smells delicious. "- he winked at me as he took one cookie from the first batch.-"They are lovely, Selena."'- Mary found an excuse to leave us alone, sometimes I think she is trying to be a matchmaker. I looked the man before me ,waiting for his next order. I have told him about my family, as compelled I can't lie to him. My father was lawyer, maybe that's because I want to become one. He was diagnosed with cancer when I was ten. All the chemo, the hospitals, it was heartbreaking to watch him suffer. My mom was consumed by grief when he died, her job wasn't enough. My grandparents from my father's side passed away when I was 5,I barely remembered them. My others are in the next city, I visit them regularly. Charles held me when I cried and he didn't have to tell me to not pull away- I accepted his warm embrace. He whispered sweet comforting words in my hair…

"I heard your conversation, and I realized I haven't asked you anything about your friends. Who are they?"- he sat on the table and I next to him.

"Well, they are my brother's friends from the university. They are roommates now, live in a big house near us. Daniel, the one you brainwashed, works in a bank, very funny, awesome cook. When I had a fever once, he stood by my bed, reading me a book and checking my temperature. Danny taught me how to dance and helped me in school. Alexander, the tallest one, is a doctor, pediatrician, very sweet and kind. He reads to his patients, plays with them when he has the time. He gave me a kitten for my birthday. I named her Loki, after the Norse god and the movie character. Alex is like my my brother, responsible and caring. Victor is a broker, smart, funny. When I broke up with my recent boyfriend, he made popcorns and we did a marathon of Alvin and the chipmunks .He accompanied me to the prom."- Charles listened to me, silent.-"I live with them now, while Nick is away. When mom went abroad ,my grandparents offered to move in with them, but I can't switch schools for one year, and I have to travel 2 hours in one direction …''

"And your mother agreed? You living with grown men?''

"They are no rapists ! She knows them, and I'm safe around them."- I took the second batch of cookies.

"Who are you in love with?"- I turned around and he was standing behind me. His blue eyes stared at me intently. Warm was radiating from him and I felt attracted by it.

"Victor, I have been a for a while,I don't know how to tell him."- I can't tell a lie no matter how bad I want to. Charles took another cookie and whispered-"He 'll be an idiot if he rejects you'"- and left the room.

# # #

Charles's POV

Her life wasn't easy-growing up without a father. Her brother seemed a very strong person, and I admired his job. Selena's eyes shined with pride when she talks about him, the people he interviewed. And her friends sounded like nice people, respectable professions . The girl clearly prefers their company. She told me that some of her girlfriends, were envious of her, wanted her to be a matchmaker. There were few girls by her side-Angela, Sandra .

I was jealous when I learned that she has deeper feelings towards Victor, the young man with the bad boy look.

I went to her room and knocked.

"Come in."- she was combing her hair.

"Let me."- she gave me the comb and stood perfectly still when I brushed her long locks. They were smooth like silk. I ran my hands through them, careful not to pluck her. Selena relaxed and leaned on my chest. I gently tossed back her hair and breathed the scent of her neck. She was divine, I barely resisted the urge to tell her to kiss me, and lay beside me in bed. And her blood…No, it can't be! For days this girl is my temptation, her blood calling me, no woman ever made me feel this way. She can't be my other half, my love, can't she? I excused myself and exited quickly but her smell was deep inside my mind .If she is my chosen one, how can I let her go, to be with another? I hope for both our sakes that I am wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nick's POV_

After Daniel hang up ,I called my boss and explained that something happened to my sister and I need to return home .I flew back the next morning. The whole flight I tried to fight the raising helplessness and panic. Selly taken by vampires?! These are real?!But the creature I saw, was a proof enough. The journalist in me wanted answers, struggled to find the trick, but there wasn't one. My sister, my little mouse, as I like to call her, is in danger. What would mom say? I have to keep this from her for as long as I can. She will have a heart attack! She left Lena to me, I am her closest relative . Closing my eyes, I pictured her playing with her cat, joke with our friends. When I first met the three boys ,we were freshmen, partying and mostly trying to have a good time. Alex was the responsible one, always worrying about assignments ,but he lived up a little when he joined our gang. Dan, had plenty girls fighting for his attentions ,but he was always loyal to his current girlfriend. Vic was more like me, wild but very responsible when necessary. But they all are good guys, and I had no reservations when I introduced them to Selena - they got on pretty well. She was very shy at first, but no one can remain serious with Daniel and Victor, and Alexander was just like my sister. My little mouse was a cherished guest in our home, and they formed a strong bond. Lena can get under anyone's skin, she is sweet, funny and beautiful, I'm saying this not just because she is my sister. My friends 'girlfriends were a little jealous of her, but she was still very young, and the boys accepted her like a sister. Personally, I wouldn't mind if now she starts dating one of them, they care about her and I trust them to treat her right. She had boyfriends ,but I suspect she may have a deeper feelings towards Victor. And he often looks at her with adoration - I swear if these two don't make the first step…!I sighed and got in the car, Dan came to pick me up.

"How was the flight?"- he seemed tired. Daniel and Victor managed to take a few days off, but Alec wasn't so lucky- he now at the hospital and will join us when the shift is over.

''Not very well, given the situation."- I shot him a weak smile. I barely slept since I've learnt .Daniel drove to the hunters' house,.

'"Do you want me to drive, man?'"

""No, I'm good.""- I didn't make effort to break the silence and after an hour we got to the address. A tall man welcomed us.

"'Hello, I'm Lucas, you must be Nick.''-we shook hands .The journalist in me quickly analyzed him- few years older than me, maybe 3, his eyes held wisdom and have seen a lot, strong person. He welcomed us inside – the place was cozy but the various weapons around caused me shivers. There were swords, crossbow, hatchet, guns, and crosses. I knew how to shoot, well, the basics, but the guns here were top class.

"'Hello, I'm Jared."- a shorter man appeared and his bright blue eyes made him look younger. Victor showed up-he looked tired ,too.

''Boys, we have a winner!""- third man called from above. We entered an empty room with only one chair in it. On it sat The boy, the vampire, tied up, his face was covered in blood, maybe from the punches. His eyes were red, but he couldn't move, the ropes caused his body to burn.

"'I'm Christian.'"

"Do you have a lead on my sister?''- I shook his hand but my attention was on the creature.

"Better. His mate is Montgomery's niece. That means he wants him back."'- Dan told me about who the monsters were. but the word mate confused me.- ''I forgot that you are all unfamiliar with this.""- he wiped the blood from his hands with a towel.

""Let me, Chris.""- Lucas cleared his throat.-""Vampires mate for life, it can be a human or one like them. But this person is everything for them, his or hers blood gives them strength, their souls are bonded. If the vampire drinks from his mate, they form a connection-they can sense on another-feelings, and for our luck-location. The boy has just to reach to his mate, pull the string and give us a location."'

"I will never betray Mary or Charles, they are my family."'- the boy said weakly.

'"Your real family buried you last year in empty coffin.''- Christian leaned over the vampire.

"You are not helping, Look, Raymond, tell us where ,our problem is with Charles, not with Mary…'"- Jared tried to reason with him.

"No small talking, kid. Either you tell us, or I will hurt you more, and your lady will feel it, too.'"- The muscular man's threat seemed to convince the boy because he spit venomously the name of a city.

"Let's go!''-Victor rushed towards the door, but Lucas grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Don't want to crush your enthusiasm ,but you can't fight. At least not now.""

"What do you suggest ,Luke? To remain here?''- Dan crossed his arms.-"cause that will never happen.''

''No, we will train you, you will know the basic to kill a vampire. We will watch your back, but you have to be able to fight .Once your other friend comes here, we will begin."'- Lucas said as he shot one last look at the prisoner.


	11. Chapter 11

_Victor 's POV_

The day was a little cloudy but still warm, and our group was outside. Jared was teaching me how to shoot with a crossbow, while Nick, Alexander and Christian were practicing fighting technics. Lucas and Daniel were shooting on targets .We 've been doing this for 2 days. The hunters taught us about that holly water and crosses weaken the leeches, also about their incredible speed. Luke said that compulsion is very dangerous ability, and by wearing crosses we can prevent being controlled.

"How did you become a vampire hunter?"- I asked Jared after taking a break for a while.

'' I was a student when one night I was attacked by a bloodsucker near one club .He drank from me."- he showed me the bite marks on his neck.-"To turn into one of them ,you have to have their blood into your system, and then die. Luckily for me, Chris was near and he cut that monster's head off. I was bleeding bad but he brought me here, healed me and introduced me into that world. Chris and Luke are cousins."

"Really?"- I looked over the men in question and tried to find similarities. Jared laughed.

"They don't look much alike, but they are equally stubborn ."- he offered me a bottle of water and I took a gulp.

'His sister ….how did she..?'- I wiped my mouth and put the bottle beside me. Jared sighed.

"Becca was very sweet and ….She was Thomas's mate, another of Montgomery's children. She didn't want him, we were a couple .One night the vampire came to our home and tried to take her, Lucas burnt him. Charles was furious and to avenge, he snapped Rebecca's neck. Luke's father lost the will to live, became a drunk and jumped from one tall building."- I patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that this happened with your girl.'

"Thank you, Becca was everything for me. You should tell Selena how you feel, if you haven't yet."-He stood up and took the crossbow again.

"Who told you?"-I blushed.

"Nick …and Dan…and Alex.-"'He smiled.-"Just saying, but don't miss your chances."

My friends knew that I was in love with Lena. When I first met her, she was skinny teenager but she had an amazing smile. I accepted her at the beginning, because she was my roommate's sister but the kid grown on me. Selly was a little shy, but when you get to know her ,she is funny and smart. I gave her advices about boys, protected her from bullies. My girlfriends didn't understand why I pick up from school a girl, or why I help her with homework. Some of them were jealous of the attention Lena got from me, our other friends. But I couldn't leave or deny her .My feelings got deeper when I was her cavalier and the prom, her boyfriend left her for some fater and a lot uglier girl. I thought that he was a jerk and he didn't deserve her kind heart. Selly was like a fairy in her red long dress, hair curled and professional make up. I was proud to be her date and the night passed in laughing, and dancing. I think that then when I had her body close to mine, saw the sparks in her eyes, I realized that I in love with her. I wanted to kiss her, but that may jeopardize our friendship. Since then I wanted to tell her, but I was afraid of her reaction, Nick's. But now, when we get her back, I will kiss her and spill my heart and soul. And hopefully she accepts me.

# # #

We were heading toward the town Charles is. During the ride I learned more about the normal life of the hunters.

"I'm a police officer, Luke is a teacher."- Jared said to me when offering me crackers.

"And what does Chris do for living?''- Dan turned around from the front seat to us.

"He owns an antiques shop. We manage to earn money and kill vamps."

"Our life isn't that easy ,Jar."- Luke turned the wheel and entered the city. Everything looked so normal, people with ordinary lives, unaware of vampires, walking down the streets. We used to be like them days ago, but now I wondered how can they feel safe with those monsters around ?

'According to Ray, they are in that building.''- we stopped in front of a tall ,residential ,modern looking place.

"There are too many people."- Chris said when we got out from the cars. It was dark already but there were people and the building looked full with residents.

"We need somewhere safe from civilians. Raymond, contact your maker and tell him to bring Selena outside the town, near the signboard. He must come alone if he wants his niece's mate in one piece. You and her are no part of your fight and we will trade you. Deliver my exact words."- Luke crossed his arms and waited patiently for the boy to reach his maker telepathically.

"He agrees. He will be there in 30 minutes. The girl is safe.'- I sighed and thanked God. Soon I will see Lena and hug her tight.


	12. Chapter 12

_Charles's POV_

Smiling, I put a blanket over the sleeping girl on the couch,, book beside her. Selena looked so serene and I caressed her face. She said something incoherent and snuggled into the cover. I kneeled on the floor and studied the face of my mate. The desire to protect her, to have her next to me, was overwhelming .Her blood calls me like a siren, and the smell of raspberries takes over my senses. All I have to do is drink from her once, and we will bond, she won't be able deny the attraction we both feel. For my joy, she seems more comfortable around me, even tries to be near me. I jumped when I heard Ray calling me, he was outside! I stood up; ready to face the hunters, but the offer of Lucas Price made me stood still. I wanted my niece's mate back, but Selena….I can't lose her! I ran a hand through my hair in despair. I had waited centuries to find my true love, and I'm not letting her go now! I reached mentally for Mary and told her about the deal and to call Isabella .The hunters wanted me alone, but what if I can bring back Ray and keep the angel, sleeping before me? Gently, I touched her cheek.

"Selena, wake up."'- She obeyed my order and her hazel eyes innocently blinked at me. She was so sweet!-"'I'm returning you to your friends.'"- The girl quickly threw the blanket off and looked at me confused.- '"It's true, you will see them. Come.'"- I extended my hand and she squeezed it. Her body fitted mine perfectly, when I pulled her closer, her arms, wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist. My black wings spread out and we flew to the meeting place.. I was driven by maddening jealousy and when I see Victor, I'm going to enjoy killing him.

# # #

The vampire's body was warm and he smelled nice. I shook my head and removed a lock from my eyes, the wind was really strong. The earth below us looked like a painting, twinkling lights and people like ants. A wave of dizziness made me hid my face in the crook of Charles's neck. I felt attracted to him, still was angry about the control part, but …I subconsciously had been picking a sits next to him at the table or sneaked glances at him. His voice was like a melody, I wish to hear it every day. Every time his blue eyes met mine, I want to snuggle next to him. Is that the famous Stockholm syndrome? Falling for a handsome abductor, who treats you well? No, he is a monster, he brainwashed you!

"Here we are.'"- We landed smoothly and I released my hold.

"Selly!'"- I turned around and saw my brother and my friends. One hunter held a boy, about my age.

"Nick! Boys!"'- I exclaimed and rushed to them, but was stopped halfway.

'"Come back, Selena."'- My body obeyed the order while my hands desperately wished to hold my family.

"Aren't you going to release from the mind control?''- I gave him my best chilling stare.

''You compelled her, Montgomery!''- Lucas took a threatening step closer. Nick and Victor clenched their fists.

''I did it for her best, Price."- Charles caressed my hair just to irritate them.

''Don't touch her, monster.''- Victor said and raised a crossbow. Then hell broke loose-next to us landed Mary, Isabella and other vampires. Charles told me to stay on this very place and no matter how badly I wanted to run, I couldn't .Lucas was shooting at the creatures, Daniel was covering him up. The other two hunters managed to kill 2 of the vampires, but there were 7 more. Ray and Mary kissed and fled into the night. All I could do was just watch at the battle before me and scream at when someone attacked my family. Alexander was hurt in the leg, blood stained his jeans but he managed to cut off the vampire's head. My voice was becoming hoarse from screaming. I wanted to aid them, to do something!

''Little mouse, we have to go to the car.''-Nick grabbed my shoulders and I barely focused his beloved face through the tears.

"I can't, Nick…He told me not to move."- My voice was trembling and I felt cold.

''Let me, princess.''- Victor approached and touched my forehead with a cross. The pain was like burning on a fire and I groaned. The feeling of someone inside my brain vanished, my mind cleared. Nick embraced me and whispered how much he missed me and how sorry he was for not being there.I hugged Victor and without thinking kissed him hard. He responded and we shared a sweet first kiss.

"I longed to do that for a long time, princess."- He winked at me and kissed me again.

'"Don't touch my mate!''- Charles ripped Victor from my arms and threw him on the ground. Mate?!No way! The vampire pulled me to him in a bruising embrace and sank his teeth in my neck. The sting passed, and soon a wave of peace washed over me. I could feel his heart beating, surprisingly his beats. I saw some of his memories; they passed before my eyes very fast…It's like our minds, souls connected…

''Drop my sister!''- Nick shot a very good bullet into Charles's shoulder and he lifted his head. Another hunter tried to light him on fire with an arrow, but the vampire let go of me and flew into the night before that. My hand covered the wound and Victor rushed to my side. All I could hear when he tried to bandage it on our way home was Charles's voice in my head _'"Now you are mine'"._


	13. Chapter 13

_2 weeks later_

We were driving to Stanford to sign in the university, pay the semester and to get a room in the dorm. I have already applied online via my student dossier for the dorm ,and was accepted .

''Turn the music up, Nick.''- my brother ,Victor, my boyfriend were with me. Alex was on work, and Dan stayed to look through some documents .

'Are you alright, love ?''- Vic, my boyfriend, asked me when I laid my head on his shoulder. He smelled so good ,of fancy male perfume and his face was always perfectly shaven and smooth. I kissed his cheek ,and replied.

''I'm fine, for now.'"- The pain returned and I groaned. Victor quickly opened the bag beside him ,took out the bottle and handed it to me.

'"You need to drink this, please.'"- I grimaced and took a gulp from the herbal liquid. Nick shot me a concerned look ,his grip on the wheel tightened.

'I'll kill this thing myself! Run a stake through his dark heart!''- I put a comforting hand on my brother's shoulder.

"'Not if I beat you up to it!''- Vic pulled me in a hug and his warmth and the potion eased my pain.

It all started the same night Charles bit me and bonded me to him. The bite stopped bleeding, but it never vanished ,it still hurt. Even without touching it, it stings and even reopens. At this is not the worst, it's nothing compared to what I'm still experiencing. I was branded! That bond literally branded me! On my right hand, on the palm there is a visible clear letter C, a 5-6 centimeters large, and it hurts too. The letter is blue, like Charles's eyes and it looks like I've done a tattoo. This scar has been burning ,etching every day .It is maddening. Before the potion I have put ice bags on the place ,used hydrated creams, but it only eased the pain a little. Alexander, being a doctor, offered me some medicines, but they didn't help either. The damned letter burnt and the C mocked me, reminding me of the man who bit me, my mate. The first week was hell- vomiting, excruciating stomach and head aches and high temperature. I barely eat, only liquids that Nick fed me himself, I couldn't hold a fork or a spoon, I was so weak. My hands were trembling ,my feet barely managed to take the distance from my room to the bathroom. Nick insisted to remain in their house, and I stayed in his room, while he slept on the brown sofa ,which was in his room. My brother became my caretaker, fed me, even he bathed me. At first ,I was embarrassed, he maybe my brother, but he was a man, and it was awkward to see me naked and bathe me. I protested but I barely can stand on my feet, I was sleepy and dizzy all the time. Victor made me chicken soups, freshly squeezed juices ,Dan – combed my hair and watched movies with me, Alex- read me books and gave me medicines for the pain. The temperature as high, I was sweating, and I couldn't understand how can Victor kiss me, tell me I'm beautiful when I looked like a mess-my voice raspy, hair messed up from the lying on the bed, nails broken , nail polish ruined, puffy eyes, and pale face. I must have lost weight because my clothes now were loose from the vomiting. My mom called on Skype and we explained that I was with a flu. She was worried, of course, and my grandmother came for a while to take care of me. I convinced her that it was some nasty flu, and Alex put all his medical knowledge to make my situation a bad case of a flu, a cold. But it wasn't. We called Lucas and he explained that my body needed my mate ,Charles, he can ease my suffering.

"Normally, according to the books, the mates spend time together, months, to accommodate to the bond. Your bodies will crave one another, the presence of the mate will stop this. But since Montgomery is yours, and things are like this ,the process can be calmed a bit.''- his sister was bit by Thomas, and she went through this whole torture. Like me, she didn't want to have anything with her mate ,she just wanted to end this hell. Their father dug up a recipe for a potion in an old book, that can stop the symptoms ,without the presence and touch of the mate, and he gave her the herbal drink. Lucas brought us the book, helped us prepare the potion ,and visited us regularly .The hunters became our new friends, they took watch and the boys trained with them. The liquid was pure magic-it stopped the pain, rid of the vomiting and the visions. Every night I dreamt about Charles. He often stood in the room, watching me lovingly .He was just an illusion, I was the only one seeing him.

'I finally found you, my beauty, I have spent centuries looking for my destined one.'"-he stroked my hair, sang to me and kissed my lips. I was going crazy- Charles, the ghost appeared every day, when the boys were around, trying to make me talk to him. I refused, even cursed him, but he didn't go away. Nick was scared for my mental health, and Victor offered me to sleep with him in his room. Normally I would be thrilled to be next to him, but not when I'm sweaty and hallucinating about a vampire noble man. Victor held me tight, kissed my hair and lulled me to sleep. As much as I love Vic ,I despised Charles with the same force. The potion was literally a life savior, and I could train with the hunters and continue my normal life. The catch was that I have to take it every day.

Imagine my shock when after I filled in the documents for both the university and the dorm, went to paid the semester before taking my room, when the lady at the cash desk told me that it was already paid.

''What?!''- I raised voice and gaped at the lady. Nick was behind me caring the papers, while Victor was to the vending machine buying us coffee.

"Yes, your brother, Charles Porter paid it three days ago.'"- The woman smiled, unaware of the situation.

"Yes, I forgot. Thank you.''- Nick quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside,- ''I didn't, mother didn't, that leaves …'"- His green eyes shone dangerously and he kicked the nearest bench.

"What's wrong ?"- Victor handed me my cup .He was so sweet and I kissed him before managed to answer. I wanted to kill that guy so bad!

"Charles paid my semester."- My boyfriend clutched his fists and cursed.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance. He continues to torment you.''

When I see my dear mate ,Charles….Oh, he will wish he never met me!


	14. Chapter 14

_Charles 's POV_

The scar on my palm burnt. I rubbed the brown letter S but the pain didn't go away. Selena Porter was my mate, I was now 100 % sure. Otherwise there wouldn't be a mark with her first letter on my hand, or I wouldn't go through this agony. My stomach ache hit me with full force and I grabbed the sink to steady myself. I need her! My hair was a mess ,I had ran my fingers through it like a hundred times to calm myself. I miss the girl, need her here now! After splashing water on my face ,I studied myself in the mirror. I barely slept since we bonded, and I can only find peace with Selena by my side. But she hates me, despises me and she loves another. That night I wanted so bad to end Victor, to see how life leaves his body and his eyes to lost their shine. But the desire, need to claim what is mine was stronger. Her blood tasted like chocolate, mixed with caramel and it had the calming effect of a sunny summer day. I could become addicted to it, to the girl with the face of an angel, silky hair and breathtaking smile.

I hit the mirror and it cracked. Why my mate had to be a girl, that has every reason to hate me ?Which gods have I angered to be bonded with a mate, who loved another? She tried to escape me, with risking her life, for God sake! But if she is my destiny that maybe she can learn to love me…I laughed bitterly and lost balance.

''Uncle!''- Mary opened the door and supported me before I fell. She helped me sit on the bed and I laid down.-'"You need to…Maybe I'll find Selena and …''

''No!''- I found strength to rise up, my whole body was shaking, my head was dizzy and the migraine was horrible.-'"She hates me. I abducted her, controlled her. I deserve to suffer."'- A sob left my lips and I laid down again.

''Fine! But I don't want you to go crazy like Thomas did."- My niece put a hand on my forehead and it felt soothingly cold .-''You are the only family I have left.''- I kissed her hand.

''Be with Raymond, he needs you. "- she leant and kissed my cheek and closed the door quietly. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the throwing up reflex.

Mary had a point, if a mate rejects another, it may cause madness. Thomas went through this. I had tried to talk him out of bonding with Rebecca Price, girl from a family with a long line of hunters. Besides the young lady had a boyfriend, Jared, and they were happy. But my child didn't obey me.

"She is destined to be mine! I couldn't let my happiness slip away."- I recalled his exact words when he told me he claimed her as his. But Rebecca rejected her, feared him and Tom slowly went mad without her presence or touch. And now I am in his position. I foolishly created the Bond with a 19-year old girl, who clearly thinks I'm a monster. I'm 29 years old, well, that was my age when I died and become an immortal being. I had loved before, and I had given up hope that my mate will show up. But she did and she suffers because of me. Through our connection I can visit her, create an astral form of sorts and at least see her. Selena was very bad, she barely ate, her brother fed her like a child. My heart tore up when I saw her pale she was, how she cried every day. When she first saw me, she screamed and made a weak attempt to stand up.

"He is here, Nick!"- Her brother quickly shielded her with his body and looked around.

''There is no one here, mouse. You must be hallucinating from the high temperature.''- He calmed her and she embraced him and started crying.

I wanted so much to caress her cheek, kiss for the first time her tempting lips! I visited her regularly, I couldn't help it, my whole being needed like the air at least a glimpse of Selena.

"You may be a hallucination, or really here, mystical connection or something. But have you not hurt me enough ?Look at me!''-she said to me once we were alone in the room. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red from all the tears, and her loud cough left me speechless. My mate lost weight, and she could barely walk alone. She was outside the house, but her brother or Victor held her tight and supported her.

'This is happening, because we are separated, Lena.''- I took her hand in mine, it was sweaty, but I didn't care. Her hazel eyes pierced me and she pulled it away. I whimpered at the loss.

''Don't call me that! Only people close to me can …'"- She froze when I put a lock behind her ear. If we had touched for real, the contact can ease the torture.-''My hair is dirty even without you touching it."- Her friend, Alex entered the room and gave her pain killers and I returned to my body, heart hammering in my chest. Since that day, she refused to talk to me but I was persistent. I sang to her every night a lullaby from my childhood and Lena had relaxed by my voice and I memorized her features. When she went to sleep with Victor in his bed, so he can calm her, I wanted to kill him.

''I finally get to be in one bed with you, and I am sweaty, hallucinating and throwing up non-stop.''- she tried to comb her hair but her hand was trembling.

"Let me, love. Don't worry ,there would be plenty of time for that, when you are better."- he kissed playfully her nose and brushed her long hair.

Price came up with his magical potion that can ease the process for her. It helped ,my mate recovered and she started training with the hunters how to kill me. How to tell her that my only intention was to be happy ?She has a life, which she adores as I watched her in the living room with her friends. Lena ,Victor and Daniel were busy watching some TV show about a blind lawyer fighting crime in some red costume. The girl couldn't see me, the potion prevents that, but I was there. Her friend, Alexander entered, carrying the groceries.

"That lady is insane!"- he said when Nick and he started unpacking.

"Which one?"- Victor paused the episode and turned around.

'"Mrs. Smith. She offered me again to go out with her daughter. '- my mate laughed and replied.-""Oh, my God! She hasn't given up yet!'"- her laugh was a music to my ears. I recalled hearing that name, Smith-she was her friends' neighbor.

"No, and her dear Melissa still throws herself over me."'

'"Her mother still looks at me like I'm a slut for coming here."- Lena took the offered cookie from Dan and snuggled to Victor.

'"I'll have to talk to her again about that."-Her brother ruffled affectionately her hair.

"No, I don't care. I have bigger problems then gossiping neighbors."

''How can you watch this?''- Alex pointed towards the screen where the guy in red was fighting ninjas.

''You are missing a wonderful show, Alex!''

"You are saying this, just because you like The Punisher, Selly !"- she began a tickle fight with Dan. She was so happy, carefree. I had never caused her to this much joy.

"Hey, Charles, I brought you food."- Ray pulled me from my memories and I sat up slowly. My child ushered inside a brunette girl, with hazel eyes. During these days I fed more and always picked up girls that resemble Selena. Ray left us. I touched the girl's cheek.

"Don't fear me. You will call me Charles ,and I you- Lena.''- I compelled her and sank my teeth in her neck. Her blood tasted different, but with my eyes closed I could picture that it was my mate. After that I kissed passionately the girl's lips and unbuttoned her dress. My Selena's face was all I could see, when the nameless lady under me moaned.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: Thank you for reading my story and for the reviews! I appreciate it. If you want, tell me what do you wish to happen next, because I don't know where I'm going with this. :)  
_

"Bye ,Mom!"- I waved at the screen and blew a kiss. My mother waved too, and we ended the call. I signed out from Skype and left my laptop aside. Loki, my cat ,nuzzled at my hand and I picked it up.

"Mom and Rodrigo are coming for a visit, Loki!"- I kissed its fluffy head and scratched the ears. My Persian purred and I rubbed our noses affectionately. I was so happy- mom was going to stay for a month ,and Nick and I could show Rodrigo around. We will have family dinners, sightseeing. Mom accepted Victor as my boyfriend, she thought that he was a good, young man and we would be very happy. I hadn't told her about Charles, the bond, the vampires- I don't know how! During this first week in the university I had come up with a story about my tattooed palm-Christopher was my father's name and to anyone who asked me –I wanted to keep his memory that way. My roommate, Angela ( _Author's note- Jennifer Lawrence)_ ,my friend from school, wondered what am I drinking every day ,I explained that it's a family recipe for allergies, I invented myself one from pollen. She seemed to believe it, I can't tell her the real reason. If I don't drink the potion, I'll become sick again .I haven't heard from my mate, but I know that he will come .I sighed and put Loki on my bed.

"Sorry, but mama has to take a bath."- I stroked its fur and began to unzip my jeans. Angie was on a date and probably return late. I wanted to take a shower, chat with my boyfriend and go to bed. Tomorrow is Friday, and Nick will pick me up for the weekend. I left my jeans on the chair and jumped when I heard behind me.

"Oh, I like where this is going. Don't stop"- The smooth baritone nearly got me out from my skin. I turned around and grabbed the jeans to cover myself up.-"I have already seen you naked, Selena."- Charles smirked and took a step closer.

'"What the hell are you doing here!''- As quickly as possible I managed to put the blue jeans on, nearly tripping few times. I grabbed the kitchen knife from my plate on the table and held it tight.-"Don't come any closer!"

He laughed and that made my stomach stir .-'"Please, my dear, we both know you won't stab be with that ."

"Oh, yeah, how so ?Try me!"- The pain resurfaced and I groaned .

"Because to hurt me with that you have to come closer. You haven't master up how to throw knives, I've been watching you. And you are feeling the bond ,screaming at you to come near me."- Damn, he was right! The migraine returned, so did the nausea, and I fought so hard not to vomit on our carpet. Charles looked like he was in pain ,too, but he was so…gorgeous. His blue eyes were enchanting me ,and his body seemed the perfect place for me to lean on .I craved to run my fingers through his hair, to kiss him, to sleep with him. No, I love Victor, he has been there for me for years .I desire Charles because of this stupid bond and the pheromones from it. If I touch him, the pain will go away ,but that would mean he won me. I have to stay away and I tried to put as much space between us as possible by slowly walking backwards to our balcony.

'"Why are running? By the way you look lovely with your hair pulled up like that."- I had used a hairclip ,but now some of the locks now were loose and I nervously put out one behind my ear. My body was torn between wanting to jump him, tear his clothes off, and running .

"Why did you picked me up? From all the girls in the world?"

"I didn't pick you up, personally, Selena. My vampire nature did it for me. You match me perfectly."- He smiled lovingly.

" Loki, come here!"- My cat jumped from the bed and walked to my mate. He smiled at me, picked it up and caressed its white fur. Loki, it purred and licked my demon. I grabbed the nearest chair to steady myself because my knees have gone weak.

"Traitor."- Charles laughed at my remark and continued to pamper my kitten.

"I've been watching you. Have you managed to add more men to your harem ?"-Of all the things, he chose to say that!

'"My what ?!"- my voice raised an octave and I took a step closer to him.

"Your harem, of men worshiping you. Victor, Daniel, Alexander. I wonder have you added Lucas, Jared and Christian to your collection of love slaves?"- He crossed the line!

"How dare you show up in my room and call me a slut! After all you put me through!''- Charles dropped my cat, and blocked my attack towards his shoulder. He firmly grabbed my wrists and the knife fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make you come near me willingly."- my eyes widened at shock, because I was played- he angered me on purpose, expecting that reaction, and now he has me right where he wants me-in his arms.-"Doesn't it feel good?"

I stared in his face, speechless. All the physical pain vanished like a magic, his heart beating under my hands, the smell of his perfume clouded my mind.

"Don't fight me.''- I could only nod, when he placed kisses on my cheeks. My hands found their way to his hair .Charles closed the distance between us and kissed me hungrily, I responded and he pulled me tight to him.

"You taste heavenly, Lena."- He gently laid me on my bed and got on top of me. I was lost in the want, desire and tried to remove his shirt. He was aroused and he nuzzled my neck.

'" You are perfect for me."- He continued to place kisses on my neck, and got lower. I have to stop this! This is getting out of control! One minute I'm trying to kill him, the next- we are in a heated make out. I love Victor, this is just supernatural lust, this is not real.

''Stop, please."- Charles stopped unbuttoning my jeans .-"'You need to leave. Please.''- I closed my eyes to hide the tears but he saw them.

'I'm sorry. This was very rushed.'- He stood up carefully and strained himself-his shirt was opened, hair sexy ruffled and I felt desire again. He cleared his voice.-'"I came to give you the clothes I bought. If you want ,keep them. I'm sorry.''- He vanished and I curled myself on the bed. I laid for God knows how long before Loki licked my hand and I found the strength to get up and shower.


	16. Chapter 16

_Charles's POV_

I was drinking whiskey and staring at the girl, dancing in front of me-another replacement of my mate. After my rocky encounter with Selena, our passionate kisses, I wanted nothing more than to just hold her in my arms. Oh, she responded so well to my kisses and I could feel sparks coming from our bond. I had pushed down the maddening jealousy that she loves another, had been intimate with boys and just savor the moment. Her lips tasted like honey and it was addicting to look at them. I could kiss them all day, ran my fingers through her hair, listen to her gentle voice. I visited her the next day, and saw her brother picking her up and driving her home. Victor greeted her with long kiss and spun her body in the air. She laughed and I wanted to be the cause of her happiness, not that boy. The rest of her friends hugged her and I felt jealousy again. I will definitely murder Victor in a very torturous way; Daniel and Alexander were too close to her for my liking. I will spare only her brother, Nicholas, who jokingly complained about the heaviness of the luggage. I barely controlled myself as they entered the house, gleefully talking, laughing. Lena and Victor went to a karaoke bar, and I sat there watching my mate singing and dancing. I couldn't hide my smile; my mate was having so much fun. She was beautiful in her sleeveless blue dress, black blazer and black heels. I noticed that her hair was changed - she had cut it in layers, and made red strands. .It suited her and my heart melted. But then that damned young man had to climb on the stage and sing a love duet with her. I was torturing myself by remaining still then, eyes on the happy couple. My mate intertwined her fingers with Victor, and everyone could feel their love. As the song ended, they shared a long kiss ,cheered by the audience. Her boyfriend sang to her 'Desert Rose', dedicating it to the most charming girl in the world. My mate watched mesmerized as Victor did his best to put all his feelings in that romantic song.

I left the place when she began to slow dance with Victor, exchanging gentle kisses. My heart was torn in hundred pieces and I craved blood and distraction. I found a girl ,waiting for a taxi, compeled her and took the young lady home. I ordered her to dance for me, and poured myself a glass of whiskey. Her movements were seducing and desire burned in my veins.

'"Do you like this ,Charles?''- she started to slowly undress.

"Very much, Selena."- The girl was beautiful ,but she wasn't my mate. My heart shattered when I felt waves of pleasure coming from Lena. I checked her through our bond and the glass broke in my hands-she was making love to Victor! She was kissing him, touching him, moaning.

"What's wrong, Charles?'"- The half-naked girl in front of me touched my shoulder and I tried to shook the painful images away, but they were sealed in my memory. I could still feel my mate having sex with that boy! I wanted to rip his heart out right there, to skin him alive!

'Come here!""- I growled and the girl sat on my lap, trying to kiss me. I responded with a brutal kiss, fighting the images, coming from the bond. I was hungry and bit the young lady. She moaned with pleasure-usually humans find been drank from sexually satisfying ,and through the centuries countless women offered their necks to me. Her blood tasted wrong, her body felt wrong. From our bond, I still experienced what my Selena does, where she kisses, touches the boy. I bit harder the girl in my arms and her gasps of pleasure were replaced by cries of pain. I got too deep, become brutal and the young woman began struggling but I held her tighter and soon she just stayed there, lifeless. Blood was everywhere- on her clothes, her face-frozen by horror. Her hair was stained with blood too.

"What have I done?"- Tears formed in my eyes as I stared shocked at the innocent breathless girl in my arms. She was someone's daughter, friend and I had killed her because of my jealousy .I laid her body on the bed and ran desperately a hand through my hair.

''Darling, you are having a party without me!'"- Bella showed up and sat on the bed and licked the girl's throat. I hadn't seen Isabella since I bit Selena. My lover figured that I had found my destined one and hadn't bothered me since.-"But you dried her out, Charlie.''- she chuckled.

"What do you want?''- I was too tired, hurt to play games. I had to dispose of the body and compensate the family somehow. Dealing with the Isabella de Torro, wasn't my plan for the evening.

"Oh, baby, I want to help you! This mortal, your mate is not good for you. You've been picking girls, her look alikes , Mary told me ."'- Bella lifted my head and met my eyes.-'"We can still have a relationship, you can't fool yourself that the mortal girl will want you …'

'"She is my destiny, Bella, not you.'"-I removed her hands.

"But ..what does she have ?!She is younger than you, a human. They break easy ,like glass.-"The threat in her voice made me see red and I pinned my lover to the wall. Her green eyes flashed with malice, but she couldn't break free, no matter how she struggled.

"If you come near my mate, I will rip your head off! She is mine and I will protect her from you, and anyone who threatens her!''- I released her and she fell on the floor, still glaring daggers.

"This is not over, darling. I won't give up on you. You will be begging me to take you back when your mate continues to reject you."- Bella strained her clothes and disappeared .I turned my attention on the lifeless lady on the bed and stroked her brown hair. I have to find her family, erase their memories and dispose of the body. Then I have to decide how to deal with Lena. After I bit her, on the next day, I left her documents, money, the cross, phone in her brother's house. But I had transferred some of her photos on my own phone, and now, as I stare at them, I wonder how to win her?


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews!_ _I hope you enjoy this! :)_

Alexander was helping me set the table while we waited for Nick to drive mom and Rodrigo.

'"This Latin is so hard!'"- I sighed while I was folding the napkins; we are studying it this first semester.

'"I'll help you with the pronunciation."- Alec smiled at me; we were practicing what I've learnt so far while we waited for the guests. My friend's wound from the battle with the vampires was healed and wasn't limping any more.

Victor helped me prepare dinner- A Brazilian chicken with coconut milk, while Daniel insisted on making the desert-tiramisu. The two of them were arguing in the kitchen.

"You were supposed to …!"'- I found my boyfriend, arms crossed over his chest, when I entered to get the bottle of wine out. The both men had aprons on, and looked really cute.

''I know how to make tiramisu!'" –Dan spotted me and said. -"Selly, take Gordon Ramsay out of the kitchen, please. He is getting on my nerves.''-I winked at him and kissed Victor on the cheek. My boy kissed the top of my head and let me take him away from the battle field.

'"Fine, Jamie Oliver. But if you mess up the desert…'"-The humorous response of Daniel Conroy made us both laugh. The gang stayed until desert was ready, the table set .We all said goodbye, hugged and after a sweet kiss from Victor, I locked the door. Nick will be here soon with mom and Rodrigo. I like the Spanish, he treats my mother well and he is way better than her last boyfriend. That one was a complete jerk, with two awful daughters. Richard, that was his name, always lied, had financial problems and other stuff –every time I think of him, I get an urge to punch his face for how he treated mom. Nick actually hit him back then. The jerk's daughters were older than me, and they irritated me both. They were the envious, very slut type that tried to seduce my harem, as Charles called my friends. But none of the boys submitted to their charm, and the girls began to pick up fights with me, steal my clothes. I was glad that the jerk left our life for good. Rodrigo is nice, has a daughter my age, Catherina ( _Author's note: Natalie Dormer_ ) and we get on pretty well. The girl will arrive in three days, and after my lectures, I can go home and meet her, or Nick will drive her here, so we can go to a disco, bar of something. Cate was like me, shy at first, but really fun when you get to know her. Nothing like the two sluts, Charles would have liked them-he seems to prefer the easy girls. For days I can feel him when he makes sex! That is absolutely awkward! One night I sensed that he was in a mood for love and apparently a lady was with him-it wasn't Isabella; I saw the face for a minute. The unknown girl moaned with pleasure as he did things with her that made me blush, and I'm not a virgin. She scratched his back; he drank from her, his kisses like a starved man made me want to be in the girl's place. But I love Victor, he is my sun, the reason I smile recently with my confused life. I don't care how awesome Charles is in bed and which girl he seduces! But unwanted jealousy and anger filled me every time he brings another woman in his bed. How dare he kiss me, look at me with such adoration and in the same time act like Casanova! Lucas explained that the potion eases the physical symptoms, but our minds will still connect from time to time. He promised to think of something out. I don't want to become an audience to my mate's love life or he to mine. He probably felt me making love to Victor too and the thought made me sick. The bell rang and pulled me out from my thoughts and after one last look in the mirror, I unlocked the door. My mother ( _Author's note: Jessica Alba as Rachel Porter_ ) hugged me tight and I breathed her favorite perfume.

"I miss you, honey.'"- Mom kissed my cheeks and looked at me with love.-"I like what you did with your hair.'"

'"You look amazing, dear.'"- Rodrigo Santoro ( _Author's note- Jeffrey Dean Morgan_ ) pulled me in a tight embrace .I really like this guy! Nick entered with the luggage and winked at me.

"Something smells divine."- My brother hung the jackets on the hanger and we entered the living room. Mom and Rodrigo went to freshen up, take a shower .Nick helped me arrange the salads and he said that the traffic was good.

"Rodrigo is nice, I'm beginning to like him.''- I smiled; I was so glad that Nick approves of my mother's choice and the guy is really good to her, us. When the guests took their seats at the table, we opened the red wine, and began catching up. Rodrigo is a doctor, a surgeon, very smart and I like the way he looks at mom with pure love, the same way Victor, my sun does. The blue C letter on my palm is hardly noticeable, the potion bleached it a little and I wasn't afraid to hide it anymore. My brother told us about the article he was writing about a famous singer, and I shared my impressions of the university, the lectures, and the freshman's life.

''That Victor seems like a nice young man. When you are going to introduce us?'"- Rodrigo said after he complimented me on the great chicken. Mom liked Victor already but I have to bring him up for a proper meeting, as my boyfriend.

''Soon, I promise."- He winked at me, mom smiled and took his hand and squeezed it gently. The dinner was going on great, Nick and Rodrigo were bonding well, everything was almost too perfect to be true. And of course, it was- my fate of being a vampire's mate knocked at the doorstep, or in my case flew through the opened window. We were just about to try the desert, the tiramisu Dan made, when Charles's lover flew in and tried to grab me, I pried away from her grasp by stabbing her with the fork in the arm and Bella released me, removing the kitchen utensil with annoyance. Mom screamed when she saw the creature with black wings, while Rodrigo took the knife and tried to stab her, but Isabella threw him on the ground, laughing.

"I'm not here for you, funny mortal. The girl is the one I need.'"- Nick pulled out a gun, filled with silver bullets but before he can aim, Bella transformed into a wolf, a black one and rushed toward me. Nick shot but my body was shielded by a grey wolf that began fighting with the other one. Mother helped Rodrigo up and he tried to interfere.

''Stay back!''- The grey one, growled with Charles's voice and my mom's friend frightened stepped aside. Everything was so fast and like I'm watching through somebody else's eyes. Bella tried to jump on my brother, who was holding me tight. Charles bit her leg and the she wolf whined in pain. But she wasn't defeated and took a big bite of my mate's leg. The grey wolf stood there, limping, but shielding me anyway, growling threatengly.

"'This isn't over, Charlie."- Bella transformed to her human form, clutching her wounded arm.-''the girl will be mine."'- Isabella spread her black wings and flew out form the window. The wolf shaking collapsed finally on the floor and without thinking I rushed to his side. Nick told me stay back but I wasn't listening. Charles saved my life, my family's life and he was hurt.

'"Oh my God.'"- I whispered when carefully touched Charles and caressed the wolf's fur. The animal, turned its head at my directions, blue eyes shining with love .I put a hand over my mouth and tears formed in my eyes when my mate whined in pain, his leg badly hurt. Seconds later, Charles in his human form, was curled on our floor, right leg bleeding. I couldn't make out what mom said, I was torn between the agony Charles feels and the need to help him.

"You need to heal. Please, drink."'- My voice was shaking when I offered my hand to the wounded vampire. My brother tried to stop me but I yelled at him, I can't remember what now, he stepped aside dumbstruck. I feel Charles's pain as my own; he tried to stand up but failed and collapsed with a groan. - 'Come on, Charles!'"

The man refused my offered hand and made another unsuccessful attempt to rise up.

'"Damn you, stubborn man!''- I grabbed the knife from where Rodrigo dropped it and cut my wrist. Charles shot me a hungry look, but still backed away from me.-"You saved my life, let me save yours."- The vampire lost the battle with himself, and bit my bleeding wrist. The sting passed and I closed my eyes, hating that I enjoy this. It was a very intimate moment, the vampire holding gently my wrist, feeding while I was bombarded with his emotions-devotion, adoration. I focused my gaze on his face and was fascinated how dear it was to me. Charles took what he needed to heal, and licked my wrist and the wound sealed itself and disappeared.

"'Thank you, my angel."- He was still weak, but he managed to stand up, leg completely cured. I nodded, I didn't know what to say, and I didn't trust my voice .I wanted so badly to reach out, touch him, hug him but I couldn't move .I was so angry at him but now there wasn't a drop left of my rage. My mate smiled at me and reached to touch my cheek but Nick's cold voice stopped him.

'"Mouse, move.''- I turned around and froze- my brother was aiming at Charles, green eyes glaring dangerously. Rodrigo was holding mom in a supportive embrace and they looked shocked and scared.

"What's going on, honey?"- Her voice broke from the tears and I swallowed hard. I hadn't imagined our first family dinner like this.


	18. Chapter 18

_Charles' s POV_

I compelled the family of the innocent girl, Cassandra Blake, that died because of my blind rage. The mother punched my chest ,yelling that I was a monster. The father held in his arms his baby girl and caressed her blood-stained cheeks. Then he pulled out a shotgun and fired in my stomach. The bullet hurt but it healed quickly. The consumed by grief mother looked at me like I was the devil while her husband aimed at my head. I would have let him kill me, I was so ashamed of my actions towards their daughter that had the misfortune to look like my Selena. But if I die, my mate will become gravely ill, our lives are bonded. She would die slowly and painfully from some incurable disease. I can't cause her that, she means the world to me. So I used my powers and convinced the parents that her daughter died from a car accident and I was the paramedic, who tried to save her. I was so disgusted by myself when they started to thank me, to offer me food, drink. Maybe I was the cruel person Lena thinks but I want to prove her otherwise. I want to be good for her! I said my goodbyes to the Blake family and on the next day found out the mother's bank account, using my powers, and anonymously transferred a large sum .I intend to do this every month, that won't redeem me or bring back their Cassandra ,but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't turn their innocent girl, condemn her to this cursed life, I owe her at least that. As for my mate, I hope she never learns what I did out from blind jealousy ,all the little trust she has in me will be completely broken and I would lose her forever. Days passed and she seemed fine, preparing for her mother and her boyfriend's stay. During the time I controlled her, she told me about Rodrigo Santoro, his daughter and how well they get on. Lena practiced her Spanish, visited some amazing places and tasted the wonderful meals. I had been to Spain many times and the sites she went are so very familiar to me. But hearing her talk about all the little things that impressed her, made me smile every time.

But when Bella decided to crush their dinner and hurt what is mine, I snapped and quickly fled to the apartment. My heart stopped when she tried in her wolf form to jump on my girl. I shifted immediately and we began fighting. My once lover wounded me and that bloody leg hurt like hell. I was surprised to see Selena kneeling next me, scared for my condition. I backed away from her gentle hands and tried to stand up. My mate begged me to drink from her, to heal, ignoring everyone's words. Her hazel eyes were focused on my face ,and she offered her wrist to me. I longed to do as she asks, to feel this addicting elixir again but I couldn't, Cassandra Blake's face haunted me and I could lose control again .Lena cursed and sliced her wrist- the wonderful aroma made my dizzy and I couldn't fight any longer and sank my fangs into her delicate skin. It was intoxicating, the taste, the closeness of my girl. I defeated the urge to drink more and more and healed her wound. And now I am standing, her brother aiming at me, her mother and the man demanding explanation. Lena took a step forward, body trembling .I wanted to touch her, to give her assurance, but Nick still held me at gunpoint.

"Nick, put the gun down. He saved our lives…."

"Are you insane, Selena! That thing caused you much trouble! You were sick because of him!"- Nicholas's words caused my chest to tighten.

"What is he talking about, honey? What are you?'"- Her mother, Rachel Porter looked at me with the same hazel eyes,The man was supporting her but the scared look in his eyes was quickly replaced by anger.

"I'm Charles Montgomery, your lovely daughter's…."- But Nick interrupted me harshly.-"She is not yours anything, leech! He is a vampire and he took Selly hostage for five days. He even bit her and created this stupid irreversible connection that made her sick for weeks .

''She was abducted and you hid that from me?!And…vampires…."- Her mother was looking and me with the same horror I saw through the centuries .

"Please, mom, we couldn't tell you all this."- Lena tried to calm everyone again.-"We barely believed it ourselves."'

''You took her hostage! Did you take advantage of her?!And what bond ?!'"- Rodrigo Santoro came to me and grab me by the reveres.

"He didn't do anything to me, Rodrigo!"- Lena touched his shoulder but he didn't release me. The Spanish glared me with such rage and that was prove that he cared about Lena.

'"Selly is his mate, his bloodsucking species' form of a lover for life, destined one. After he bit her, she went through hell. Rodrigo, step aside ,so I can shoot that monster."- the man released me with disgust and went to Rachel Porter.

'"Is that true?'"- her mother hugged her daughter and kissed her hair.

"Yes, mom. Look."- Lena showed her palm ,my first letter was blurry but the C was there.-"We became friends with vampire hunters, they helped save me. It is a long story but one of them gave me a potion that cured me a bit. That letter is a mark, that binds us with Charles..''

"Not anymore.'"- Nick aimed at my head and when he was about to pull the trigger, Selena shielded me with her body.

''Mouse, get away from him!"-But the girl didn't obey and the scent from her hair, lilacs enchanted me.

"No, he protected me, Nick! He protected us all!''- but her mother pulled her roughly by her side and despite the young lady struggling, dragged her away from me.

"Any last words, Montgomery?"-Nicholas asked deceivingly polite.

"Yes, Nick. If you kill me ,your sister dies, too. I'm afraid Lucas didn't tell you that if one mate dies, the other will become gravely ill soon."

''You are bluffing, leech!''

"Am I? Check her leg."'- Rachel Porter folded Lena's yellow dress and on her leg, there was a wound, on the same place mine was. It was closed but it probably hurt her a lot.

"How…?'"- Rodrigo Santoro ,a doctor, checked the place and shot me a confused look.

''Mates feel each other's pain, everything. I can heal you, my beauty.'- but Nicholas stood in my way, stare threatening me.-'I 'll find a way to end you, monster, without endangering my sister. I promise you.''

''I'll look forward to it, Nicholas.''- I spread my wings but before I fly through the window, Lena limped towards me .

''Thank you for coming, Charles.'- my name from her sweet voice was like a music to my ears and I smiled .

"Any time for you, my beauty .''- I stroked her hair and flew into the night.

 ** _Author's Note: Thanks for reading! If you have any questions about the characters,suggestions- shoot! :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy :)**_

I stood there staring at the place Charles was seconds ago .I groaned- the leg was hurting like hell! During all the commotion, the attack of Isabella, my mother finding out about our Ann Rice experience, I hadn't realized that the same wound my mate had, I got too. I had deluded myself that the pain was all his and completely ignored the blood dripping down my leg. I turned around and there was a little blood on the floor, luckily not on the carpet and Nick was wiping it out.

'"Come, I have to clean and bandage you, before it gets infected.'"- Rodrigo gently supported me towards the living room and every step was painfully.

"Thank you."- I smiled weakly because if it wasn't for his hold I wouldn't make it to the sofa. He rolled up my dress, mom gave him First Aid kit and he began to clean the wound. Mother sat next to me and Nick brought her a glass of water. I winced because it stung and lifted my eyes up to my family. Mom was worried but also impatient to know the whole story. Nick had put the gun on the table and ran a hand through his hair. He must be angry at me for protecting Charles, for giving him willingly my blood. I had stood up for him twice and the bitter feeling that it's a betrayal towards Victor was causing my stomach to stir. I don't love Charles, but at the mere thought of him dead or in pain because of me, made me do that. The man himself is like a puzzle and my feelings towards him are pretty mixed up. Some part of me cares about him- the other rebels against our bond, the denial of free choice. It's frustrating how I want to be near him, just listen to his smooth voice and in the same time punch him, kick him….This mix of desire and hate was confusing. And Victor …he is the perfect guy for me- drop dead gorgeous, funny, gentle, we have similar tastes. With him I have many good memories, we can talk about anything. But my life had to become Ann Rice book or a session of True blood, or another vampire show that I used to watch! Rodrigo bandaged my wound and got up.

"You would be fine. I'll make everything sure that it doesn't scar."- Nick met my eyes and I sighed relieved because he seemed more tired than angry. He sat next to me and offered me his hand.

"I'll think a way out of this, I promise."- He gently kissed my temple and I leaned on his shoulder. Everything reminded me of few years ago when we were in this living room, mom and dad before us, telling us about his sickness. I had cried myself to sleep back then, my brother's arms around me. And now we are again here, and another truth will be told in this exact room and dread filled me again. I took a deep breath and started from the beginning to this day. Nick said what happened with the hunters, how they trained, questioned Ray. Mom and Rodrigo were intrigued about the dark world ,hidden in the shadows and worried how close can something like vampires be to normal people- in the store, on the street or even a neighbor.

'"Did this man, this creature treat you bad?'"- Mom asked, her hazel eyes calming me. Loki nuzzled at my leg and I picked the cat up and scratched its ear. My Persian purred and I smiled.

"No, mom. He….never let me starve or did something inappropriate. At the beginning he was cold, but later, he became gentle and caring."- I had told this so many times that the words left my mouth without realizing that maybe they sound like classic Stockholm syndrome.-'"In fact the woman that attacked us, was the only mean amongst them, his niece was also kind. Isabella was jealous and protective of her man. Despite their nature, Mary and Charles were no threat to me. During the time he controlled me, Charles never harmed me or made me do bad stuff. That's the truth."

''And this bond, this mate thing?"- Rodrigo offered me a glass of water and gratefully I drank it all, my throat was dry. My brother used the pause to tell what happened on the night of the exchange giving me time to gather my thoughts and explain more reasonable what I'm feeling towards Charles Montgomery. I started with the physical pain, the mark on my palm. Rodrigo examined it and I explained that the vampire has the same one, with my first letter and the color of my eyes.

''But the worst part wasn't the high temperatures, the vomiting .I could see him everywhere ,he was like a ghost, demanding my attention. This potion stops that too."- Nick had brought the bottle and mom grimaced when she smelled it.-"I know, it has an awful taste too, but it helps. I still dream about him often, his memories, how he went to war, his childhood. Basically it's a soul connection and I'm sure he can see my past too."- I didn't mention the part about me becoming an audience to his love life, it was too personal and awkward.

"Honey, do you feel love towards the vampire?''- mom was holding my hands comfortingly .The answer confused me and I bit my lip.-"'It's complicated. Part of me wants him, the other despises him for what he did to me, to everyone. It's not love, I don't know what to call it. I love Victor, but Charles right now ….Victor is my sun, my joy, while Charles is like the devil, alluring but also dangerous. And after our lives are connected also, there is no killing him and ending our bond. I gave him my blood because his pain was crushing me, it consumed all my senses and despite my hate I felt a need to aid him. I hate him so much and this bond makes me want him."- we have talked about our vampire drama a long time, I guess it was a lot to take for one night and mom said it was time for bed. Nick and Rodrigo stayed to wash the dishes, mom hugged me tight and whispered comforting words to my hair, and I went to bed. I snuggled my cat and let myself be lured in a deep slumber.

 _Victor's POV_

When Nick called me I was furious- the vampiress attacked my lovely girl ! But that damned Charles showed up and saved everyone. How can Selena give him his blood, protect him? He is the monster that kept her prisoner and forced her into this .I have to talk to her, give her a chance to explain. I know that part of her craves the vampire but how big is it? Is it bigger than what we have? Daniel and Alexander were worried too, but they both understood that I have to talk to her first.

''Tell her that we will come later."- Alec said when I was taking the car keys. During the ride I tried to calm the jealousy that she cared enough for that monster to heal him. Nick greeted me and I was introduced to Rodrigo Santoro.

"So you are Victor Mcgarrett, Lena's boyfriend? Nice to meet you."'- we shook hands and he offered to make coffee. I excepted ,kissed the hand of Rachel Porter and knocked on my girl's room.

"Come in."- she was writing on the laptop and when she saw me, gave me a big hug.-"We have to talk, love.''- she took a deep breath and offered me the chair. Her leg was bandaged and my girl was limping. I want to protect her from all harm. I still see the skinny teenager who was bullied in school by some punk for not having a dad, for wearing braces. Me and Nick beat up some mean boys back then. I gave the young woman in front of me advices about boys, dates .And now when she is mine to protect, I had let her down.

''About last night, Charles?"- the name was like an acid but I have to know the truth.-"Why did you save him? Do you love him?"- Lena had told me about her confused emotions but what if they are changed?

"I love only you.'"- she reached out for me and I gladly excepted her warm hand.-"I need you. But this stupid bond, is messing with my mind! I dream about him, hear his voice in my head."- Selly laughed bitterly.-''He was a doctor in France, even fought in the Second World War …everything he did ,his childhood- I see it in my dreams. And it's scaring me, Vic. It's scaring me to know that I belong to him, that maybe I can't have a normal life with you.."- My angel was crying on my shoulder and my heart broke.-"And if you leave me, then…then..''- Selly sniffed and I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'll never leave you.''- she returned passionately my kiss and I wiped her tears. That damned vampire won't separate us!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for reading, guys .Enjoy and if you want,review. :)  
**_

 _Charles's POV_

Days passed since I saw Selena in person and I miss her terribly. I was head over heels with her! I have been busy tracking down Isabella but the Spanish dark-haired siren had vanished. My niece doesn't know anything about her friend's whereabouts but Bella won't give up easy on harming my mate. She was always very possessive but I'm the same with my angel. Only my self-control stops me from taking her, tying her to the bed, undressing her…And Victor…I had planned so many tortures for the black-haired broker! Dizziness washed over me, like I was drunk but I hadn't taken any alcohol today. Selena! I closed my eyes and pulled the bond between us. She was at some bar, with a blond girl, Angela and another one, Catherina, Rodrigo's daughter.

'' _Cheers, girls!"- Lena poured the shot of vodka down her throat and asked for another. They were celebrating their first successfully passed test and I was proud. My mate was dressed in slim jeans, red V-neck blouse, leather jacket and I could see the lustful glances her way, it made my blood boil._

" _That guy is looking at you, Selly! He is hot!"- Catherina said with her Spanish accent. Angela winked at the bartender when he gave them another glass shots._

" _I'm taken.''-the girls giggled and they were very drunk. What is she thinking, pouring herself with this amount of alcohol! Where is that damned broker? Are they all by themselves there? Selena giggled again." I want to forget about Charles…"- she kept repeating in her mind as she lifted the next shot glass.-"I want to forget how messed up my life is….'"_

I opened my eyes and stood up. My mate is in some club, dressed in clothes that fit her curves perfectly and she is clearly drunk! Some guy could drag her and …! I have seen the interest in some of the males' eyes towards Selena, and in her drunken state she was vulnerable and even with the combat skills from the hunters, some man might…I have to get there! Concentrating on the name of the club, I managed to fly there and the loud music hit me. Girls in very short clothes were dancing and one of them tried to pull me in but I politely refused. I saw her roommate and Catherina dancing. Where are you, my love? My biggest fears had come true – some muscular guy was talking to her, and he leaned for a kiss. Lena pushed him but he got irritated and I twisted his arm before he could strike my mate.

"Charles, don't!''- Lena saw the dangerous look in my eyes. I released the bastard with disgust and said sternly. - '"I'm taking you home. We can take your friends too.'"

She swayed on her heels, but managed to go to them .How much did she drank?!

"I'm so sorry that I can't kill you, Montgomery.""- Lena's place was quickly taken by the last remaining of the Price family.

''"What are doing here, Lucas?'"- his eyes were focused on the three girls approaching us.-"I'm keeping a watch on her in case your girlfriend again decides to show who you belong to.''- But he was hiding something; I could hear it in his voice.

Lena was surprised to see the hunter but I grabbed her hand and we found the exit, Price was following us with her friends.

"Selly, who are those eye candies?'"- Her roommate glanced between us with interest.

"My personal hell -Charles and a very good friend-Lucas…"'- The other, Catherina vomited and I thought that it was the perfect time to get them home. Price was on the same mind, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Luke! Are you keeping an eye on me? I feel so safe with having someone so strong and…""- Selena threw her hands around the hunter's neck and she giggled.

Price gently removed her wandering hands and said. -'"Please, you are drunk, Selena. I'll explain when you are sober. Take them home, Montgomery."

I wrapped one hand around my mate, the girls clutched to my other hand and I got them to the dorm.

"'Who got the key?'"- Angela rummaged through her bag and with victorious smile showed the keychain.

''Who are you? And did you just fly?'"- Catherina was looking at me with wide eyes and I compelled the both girls. -'"You will clean yourselves, and go to bed. On the morning you won't remember anything about me, or this."- They nodded absently and Angela went straight to the bathroom to throw up, while Catherina began to remove her makeup.

"Why did you compel my friends? We were having fun before you showed up!"- My mate pushed me weakly, she was still swaying

"I did it because explaining about vampires in this drunken state isn't wise. And the last time I checked some guy was about to hit you because you rejected him. Or you call fun all this alcohol you took? Have you thought before..?

'Stop it! You are not my father! I'm a big girl and I can do whatever I want!"- Lena sat with sigh on the bed.-'' Damn heels, my feet hurt!""- She clumsily fought with the black straps.

"Let me. Why women torture themselves with these?'"- I took off her shoes she happily laid on the bed. Angela was undressing, looking confused at us. I turned around to give the girls privacy and focused my attention on my girl, hugging Loki, the cat, which was awoken by the noise.

'"Are you going to stay for the night, hottie?'"-Angela asked and my mate stood up quickly.-""No, he is leaving.'"-She pushed me towards the door.

'"Not until you are safe in bed, Lena.""- I crossed my arms and refused to move.-'"All of you.'"- I looked between the three girls, Catherina was taking off her bra and I averted my eyes.

'"Charles Montgomery, the womanizer, shying away from naked woman?!Miracles happen!"'-Selena giggled and leaned closer to me and began playing with my shirt's buttons .My heart skipped a beat.-'" You are really handsome in this shirt, you know? And you have amazing eyes.'"-it was a whisper but I heard it. She was so close, the scent of lilacs was coming from her hair and I ran my fingers through it.-'" You smell like vanilla and …"- she buried her nose in the crook of my neck and I swallowed hard.-"oranges, I adore oranges."- Lena laughed and it was the most sensual sound I have ever heard. Part of my anatomy reacted by it but I tried to control my urges..Was she acting like this because of the alcohol or…? I tried to read her thoughts and was surprised to find that she was sincere. _Why did I yelled at him and tried to kick him out? He protected me again, got my friends home…Why do you have to be so good, Charles?!Why can't you be the sadistic, classic bad guy?!Why do you have to come every time and save me like a knight in shining armor .You are so tempting, Charles and I really like you. Even before the mate thing I thought that you are hot and you infuriate me so!_ My mate gave me a peck on the lips but before I could do something, Selena covered her mouth and I took her to the bathroom just in time for her to throw up. Normally drunken women disgust me, they were so clingy but this girl is not just any woman, we belong to each other. I gently held the hair to not fall on her face and supported her body when she got up.-'" Thank you""- she managed to say.

'"Did you mix the alcohol?-"- I wiped her mouth and Selena replied that they drank tequila and then vodka, before vomiting again. - ''Where is Victor and how would all you three manage to get back home?'"- I asked when she stood up and splashed her face with water. Her blouse was stained and she removed it with disgust. Selena called for Angela and the blonde girl brought her night gown.

"He is coming tomorrow. This night was supposed to be only us ladies out; we were going to call a taxi.""- My mate was brushing her teeth, clearly embarrassed because I saw her like this. _Great! You manage to look bad in front of first, Victor, then Charles! Victor! I have been in love with the guy for months, year and just kissed another! I'm girlfriend of the year! My head!_ Through our connection I could feel it like a vise and Lena let out a pained groan.

""Let's get you to bed, love'"- I carefully picked my mate up in my arms and carried her over to the bed. The girls were already asleep and Loki climbed and curled next to its mistress. My angel kissed the Persian's nose and met my eyes. I smiled and removed a strand of hair off her face.-"I can help you with the hangover."

"'If you are offering to drink your blood, forget it.''- She whispered, careful not to wake the others.

"No, my presence and touch can ease the things."- It's true, mates cure one another, and I can take the nasty feeling away. I can't heal her leg, but a hangover-very easy. That was the least I can do without her taking my blood, she wasn't ready for that yet and I respected her wish. As I vampire I can't get drunk for long and her pain and dizziness will leave my system very quickly. Plus I need to have her in my arms at least for a little. Selena contemplated my offer. _What will my sun, Victor, think of this? How can I have feelings for two men!-_ "Relax, Lena, I will stay as long as you fell asleep. I won't try anything else.'"- My angel sighed and lifted the covers and I slid under and wrapped the girl in my arms. Lena shifted uncomfortably but my closeness seemed to weaken the hold of the alcohol over her while I began to feel the side effects myself. Soon, she was sleeping like a baby, head on my shoulder. I gazed at my mate for a while before carefully getting up .I kissed her lips and after turning the lights off, left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here is something from Charles's past. I hope you liked it. If you want, review.:)**_

 _It was 15_ _th_ _of May ,1788 and I was in my mate's family mansion. Another memory of his was before me and as always no one could see or hear me._

" _I'm proud to announce the engagement between my son Charles and Leonor Wellington.''- my mate's father raised his glass and the guests applauded. Charles was looking like some prince, dressed in fine silks, white shirt, black breeches and blue coat. His hair was longer and tied in a ponytail. He was really handsome and in this particular memory he was still a human. My mate glanced at his intended and the beautiful red-haired blushed and took a sip of wine to calm her nerves._

" _Congratulation, Charlie!''- his 7 years older brother, Roger patted his shoulder.-'"The bride to be is a vision!"- soon my mate was pulled into a big hug by Mary, stunning in a green crinoline dress. Over her shoulder, Charles met the approving look his father, Count William Montgomery sent the innocent daughter of Marquis Wellington. "Finally the old goat will be proud of me!''-his angry thoughts startled me. He felt hate only towards his father and they often fought .My mate was faking a smile ,accepting the kind wishes but he was empty inside. The rift between father and son began after the death of his mother, Countess Elisabeth Montgomery. Charles always thought that his father didn't deserve the angel their mother was and when the small pox took her, the family drifted apart. The lady was the glue, the force that always brought peace between the arguing Charles and his father. I felt sorry for the vampire, the passing away of my dad united us, while he wasn't so lucky. When Countess Montgomery died, Charles was only 16 and father never married again although he had mistresses but luckily not a another child, a bastard, or Charles doesn't know of someone. In their family Roger was always the one, his father had more hopes on. He was a good student, became lawyer and kept the finances of the family in check. While Charles studied hard, graduated Medicine but he did it because Count Montgomery forced him too. My mate was smart, but Medicine didn't appeal him much. The young man had a great talent to draw and he really wanted to study Art in France or Italy. In some of his memories I saw his paintings- portraits of his mother, landscapes .I became in love with one drawing of horses, drinking water from the river. Next to one of the gorgeous black animals was a girl in white dress and I recognized Mary. Charles was really good. But his father opposed by saying :''Son of a Count an artist?!Leave those foolish dreams, Charles!''. The young man then called him bad, horrible words and only the interference of the mother prevented the Count to throw his son on the street. The countess pleaded her husband and he forgave his son, who never wanting to cause his mother more grief, agreed to study Medicine. Charles was sure the coldness of his father made their mother sick and he loathed the man more if that could be possible. There was a time when he envied Roger, but he couldn't hate him .Roger helped him into secretly attending art lessons and even they sold some of his paintings .The two siblings supported one another. Charles was truly happy when Roger married Caroline Ashford, the daughter of a baron, and they were blessed by the lovely Mary. But that was another chance the oldest Montgomery didn't miss to torture his youngest. ''You should find yourself a noble wife, pure !Not the low women you spend my money on!'"-he was referring to the brothels Charles visited and how he spend time with widows, known for their freely behavior. That irritated me too, women in that time were supposed to be pure for the wedding night when the men could have as much fun as they want! And the thought of my mate surrounded my giggling women with shady moral made my blood boil. His response back then took my breath away.-"You have many mistresses ,father. I will marry when I find love and it's shared.''-His father slapped him hard.-'"You think that those women seek your love?!Or you intend to make a Countess some filthy peasant woman ?!''- my mate barely restrained himself and didn't speak to his father a whole month. Charles had courted some ladies from the high society .Yes ,they were beautiful, well-mannered but he found them boring. My mate wanted a woman with fire in her, to oppose him, not just obey. He wanted to talk with his future wife about the world, dreams, not just the newest fashion in Paris .The young Count didn't want shy bride ,so maybe that's why he preferred the company of lower women. They didn't love him, and neither did he, but they were never afraid to speak their minds and some of them were really funny, despite the poorness. But Charles wanted to have a child so he set his eyes on Lady Leonor. She was beautiful like a fairy, and shared his passion for Arts. Maybe love will bloom between them in time, he thought as he kissed her hand for goodbye. When the guests leaved, the young man called for a carriage because he moved from the family mansion to a smaller one outside of town. He couldn't bear to live with his father under one roof any more._

 _My mate was staring in the night, thinking about the future when suddenly it stopped._

" _Patrick, what's the matter ?''- the agonizing cry of the servant made Charles jump out of the carriage with the speed of the sound. He immediately pulled out his sabre and called.-"Show yourself!'"- A dark figure appeared and it was a vampire, I could see his sharp fangs and the aura of danger was radiating from him.-"Don't bother, young man! Drop it and don't fight me!''- I screamed when his eyes flashed red and my mate wasn't able to move as the creature was draining his blood.-"You are a fighter, little one.'"- the vampire chuckled as Charles tried to reach for his sword ,he was barely breathing, the life was almost left his veins. It was only a memory and I couldn't do anything .But I wanted so bad to!-''It will be such a waste to kill a pretty thing like you."- the man sliced his wrist and my mate began drinking. He woke up on the next day with a burning desire for the red liquid and he was dizzy.-"What am I?"- He asked the vampire, who had brought him to his home.-"A vampire, my boy. You will live forever.''- Charles with terror opened the window and put one foot out.-"I'm not a monster."-"But my boy, I'm giving you a chance to see the wonders of the world, to love as many times as you wish, to live the life you've always wanted. There won't be any boundaries for you."- Charles contemplated the older man's offer and moved away from the window.-"Who are you?'- ''The name is Adrian, my boy. I have so much to teach you.'"_

And like every interesting dream, mine ended just at the most intriguing part. I heard a loud music from upstairs-'" Perdona me, perdona me,Ven aqui comprenda me, You're not a shy guy,You give me Serai, Come to come to me in Serai,And let me love you,I'll be the one for you,Come to, come to me in Serai

And i will hold your hand ".( **Author's note-Akcent & Lidia Buble- Serai, if you want give it a try, it's one of my most replayed these days :)), **followed by Angela's curse :"It's nine in the morning, damn it! "I rolled on my other side and tried to ignore the song, I adore it, but not so early. And not when I've drank the previous night. Oh My God! What have I done !Memories flooded my mind. Charles saving me from the flirty dude, he took us girls here. Shame washed over me when I recalled how he helped me clean myself up when I vomited, how caring he was, he removed my hangover. My sheets still held his scent and I fought the urge to bury my face in them. His scent! I didn't kissed him and said that he smelt like oranges and vanilla, did I?!Great! And Victor and Alex will be here by noon! Great! How will I look my baby in the eyes?!

"At least the song is a good one."- Catherina smiled at me as she slowly sat in the stretchy sofa .I had offered her to sleep in my bed, but she insisted to take the sofa. My friends must be with an awful headache I thought as I saw how Angie took one painkiller. And here I am fresh and sober because my mate helped me. My phone beeped and I had received a message. It was from Lucas!-"When you can, call me. I have something to tell you. "Luke! I surely didn't admired his muscles and flirt with him, did I?! With groan I hid beneath the covers and wished the ground to swallow me.


	22. Chapter 22

This is so immature- I can't hide forever! I can't go back in time and stop myself so I guess whatever happens-happens. I scratched Loki behind the ear and gave it some of Whiskas and a fresh bowl of water. Angela went to take a bath while Catherina made coffee and I opened the fridge and took out cheese, tomatoes and ham.

"She better leave hot water for us."- Cate said as she stirred her coffee.

"Well, she wants to look good for Alec."- Angela and Alexander began dating recently and I was happy for both of them. Alex is caring, good-looking, smart and Angie is down to earth girl, like me, she doesn't spend all the day in the Mall, smoke or sleep with every guy she meets. There was a time when maybe I fancied Alex, we are so much alike, we even kissed once but it felt awkward and we agreed that it's best to stay friends. And Daniel- I only accepted him as another big brother. Despite how handsome he is, funny I feel attraction only to Victor. I know that this is every girl's dream-surrounded by hot men, and she will be cherished forever. But reality is much different, I thought as I entered the bathroom and shampooed my hair. Some of my schoolmates began picking up on me ,calling me a slut, some of the girls thought that I was very experienced in sex. How to tell them that we don't tear our clothes off or kiss non-stop ,we just…Very few girls stayed by my side and Angela is one of them, she defended me because she knows what kind of person I am. Someone might say that I prefer to hang out with the boys because my father died when I was little and I miss having male attention, supporting figure in my life. Maybe that's right but I don't ever regret befriending them I thought as I opened the door and Victor hugged me.

"I missed you, love. You look fantastic.'' –His green eyes shined as our lips parted. I put a lot of effort to wash last night of my body and memory. The knee-long skirt with roses on it, and the white shirt were my choice for our meeting and by the look my baby sent me, my knees became weak. Alec pulled me in a deep hug and once again I lost myself in his big, tall frame.

" You look great, sunshine. Hey, Loki!"- The cat nearly made him trip when he was walking to greet Angela, who wrapped her arms around his neck and he bend over to kiss her.

"We brought bagels and donuts.''- Vic said after he kissed Catherina's hand and handed me the deliciously smelling paper bag and I couldn't help myself and took a huge bite of one.

"You have chocolate…here.""- Victor leaned and he quickly licked my bottom lip.-"All gone."- My boy smirked ,his eyes moving from my lips to the V-shaped shirt and his gaze lingered. Then he lifted those gorgeous green eyes and met mine and I barely controlled my passion. Alex coughed to get our attention and said that he will take the girls out .

"We will join you ,but after we deal with something."- Victor saw the sly look in the others' eyes and quickly added.-"Not that, you perverts. My cousin Luke wants to meet Selly.'"- Alec's eyes widened understandingly and he nodded.-''Right, I forgot he called you."

We were walking down the street to the shop Lucas will be waiting for us, the others had taken the car.

"Luke told me he texted you. He has found something for your problem."- Did Luke said anything about last night-me flirting with him, going home with Charles or he will drop all this when we meet face to face? The hunter don't seem like a mean person, but ….I had a very powerful urge to just run away, before my baby finds out but I couldn't move when finally Lucas' tall frame appeared in front of us.

"Good to see you both. Come.''- He smiled kindly at me and with bated breath I waited him to add- Victor, your girl nearly undressed me last night or That vampire saved her again. I scolded myself-the hunter was a gentleman after all, and he wouldn't never offend me .The shop was full of amulets, crystals and some vials, containing colorful liquids. Everything looked so magical, like it came to life from the pages of Harry Potter and I expected to find a flying broom somewhere.

"Welcome to Arcana! I am Cora.( _ **Author's Note: Alyssa Milano**_ ).You must be Selena, and you-Victor."- The young girl was dressed in a blue long dress with sleeves and she seems like a fairy .Cora sent Lucas a look that told me that they are a thing.

''You are the witch, that can help us?''- Vic said as he squeezed my hand.

"'An actual witch? Like in Harry Potter?!''- to my excited expression she just laughed.-''Well, witches and wizard exist, but they don't use wands or brooms. We don't receive a letter to study in a castle, but the ability is still given us by blood. I'm afraid I can't teach you, if you are not like us, then the spells are just words."- She answered and took my hands.-''But I can remove this bond between you and the immortal."'

''You can? But I thought it was…''

''I can break it for a while, actually. This will give the needed time for Lucas and his gang to finally rid of him. He deserves it for what he did to Becca."- Her eyes darkened by the memory of her friend, but she smiled again.-"The bond is all around you, like a silver veil and I can make a hole in it."- My palms were burning and she released them with a sigh and said to Luke.-"I have some of the ingredients for the potion, but….it will require some personal …"'

''What do you mean personal?''- I gulped and Victor tensed next to me.

"Well, breaking even a little something strong as a mating bond between a vampire and a human needs some items from the both parties. Like a strand of hair, sample of blood …''- my heart fell on the ground. Victor cursed and before I can stop him, he stormed through the door.

''Baby ,wait!"- He backed away from my touch and kept his hands in his pockets.-''May be there is another way…."

"Cora is a very powerful witch, the queen of the witches in this State. Luke told me that she is the only one capable of doing this spell. And ironically, you have to be close enough to that monster to…."- He laughed bitterly but he didn't move away when I caressed his face.

"Listen to me, I don't like this either. But ….'"

"You have to kiss him or... to get his hair, Selena. He is not give it to you just like that.'"- Victor kissed me feverishly ,his arms were grounding me at place. This kiss was dominating, full of possession and as we parted he said quietly.-"I agree, I will support you in this, because I want you to be free from this hell more than I am jealous. But do me a favor, love -spare me the details of what happened between you two."- And with that he let go of me and my boy remained silent during the rest of the conversation with Cora and Lucas. Victor became more like himself again as we met with Alexander and the girls. But his hand never left mine.

 _Charles's POV_

I stared at the painting in front of me. I had given up drawing years ago, I lacked the muse .But now, I bought myself new paints, brushes and Mary joked that love reformed me and gave me wings again. Raymond had just patted my shoulder saying that we were all fools when it comes to love and he was glad that I draw again. Most of my new works were portraits of my mate, Selena, my flat was full of images of her. Lena riding a horse, in her prom dress which I saw in one of her memories. I even did her father-Christopher-smiling, his daughter in his arms. I might give it to my mate for her birthday .But the one I just finished was ….magical. My mate was named after the Greek goddess of the Moon and I used the mythology for inspiration. On the canvass Selena was dressed in white, silk robe ,long, gentle wings made her look angelic. She seats on the beach, toes in the sand, the wind briefly plays with her hair and on the background- the moon, shining my beloved with its pure light.

The doorbell pulled me out my daze and my heart skipped a beat when Lena stood there, in amazing skirt .But her face attracted me the most .

"Aren't you going to let me in?''- I realized I had stared at her for minutes not believing that she is really here.-"Sure, come on in."- Her perfume intoxicated me as she walked past me, and I locked the door.


	23. Chapter 23

_**This chapter will contain some mature stuff, so you are warned. If you want, tell me what you think. :)  
**_

Victor kissed me and the taste of his lips still lingered on mine while I got up in Lucas's car so he can drive me to the place Charles is. Finding where my mate was – I just had to close my eyes and picture his face and felt a pull, like a magnet and a name of the building appeared. That was the easy part. The more difficult - when I parted with my boy .Victor was on the verge of not letting me go, he placed kisses on my cheeks, lips, his hands playing with my hair. But as my friend, he supported me and with one last feverish kiss, mixed with his tears, Victor let me go. If the situation was reversed, I don't know if I could leave him alone with some woman. Before he was my boyfriend, he was one of my best friends, and Victor pushed down his jealousy so I can be free. And the way my sun stared after the car made my heart stop. And I was scared. Terrified of my feelings, because the closer I got to Charles, the stronger the urges were for me to…I can't seduce him! I can't just ring the bell, start undressing slowly, and with '"Come here, sexy!" to push him down on the bed. And after everything, just cut some of his hair and leave. I'm not that type of a girl and it would be too weird if I suddenly become too affectionate given things between us. But I wanted so bad to do these things that it caused me pain. Entering the building and the elevator was easy- ringing the bell too. But when I found myself face to face with him, after he helped me so much- I forgot how to breathe. Charles was so dangerously handsome, his sleeves were rolled up, his hair ruffled, and his blue eyes attracted me like a moth to a flame. I didn't have a plan about this- my body was pulled like a magnet to his, and the distance between us caused me discomfort. I remembered the taste of his lips, where he kissed me but he had done that with countless women and I saw it. When the door behind me closed I fought with every fiber of my body to stop this, if he had any feelings towards me he wouldn't sleep with all those girls, right? I mean, that's not cheating, because we are not a couple, but it still hurt, like thousand daggers pierced my heart. Charles walked me to the living room and I sat on the armchair because my legs became weak. The man kneeled before me and carefully touched my hand ,it send a spark between us and his blue eyes shone with so much adoration that I ached to pull him closer, but my anger and pride stopped me.-' 'I wanted to thank you about last night, it was really nice and…"'- "I will always look after you, Selena.""- He stood up and smiled.

''Do you want something to drink, eat? You seem unwell. I have a meal in the oven."'-Yes, I'm unwell! I want you, and I hate you and….! But I said only.-""Glass of water would be fine.'"- -Charles smiled politely and went to the kitchen. I looked around- the flat was really nice, my mate seemed like a tidy man but my gaze fell on the tripod near the window. So Charles is drawing again and I got up and covered my mouth. It was me and I looked like a goddess! I had seen some of his works, but seeing it in real life, and it was …amazing. He really is very talented. - ''It was meant to be a surprise. And also this."- Charles said putting the glass on the table and walking slowly to me but I was speechless. I was staring at the painting of me and my father, near the tripod. On it we were sitting on a bench in the park. I remembered this- after we learnt about his sickness, one day he took me on picnic, I recognized the clothes. We spent the day joking, playing cards on the blanket and just talking. It is one of my happiest precious memories because soon after that day, he became worse. That day we almost forgot about his condition, and really enjoyed ourselves.-"'You saw this?"'- My voice broke and I felt his arms around my waist and I didn't' flinch. His touch at the moment was all l I need, like the air ,and his warm breath on my neck awoke desire.

"'I've seen pretty much your whole life- how your father taught you how to swim, how you two with Nick played …"'- Charles said through kisses down my neck and I shook my head to clear my lust dazed mind. How come every time I am mad as hell at this guy, he does something incredibly nice as painting me, my father? But the way his hands drawed circles on my skin, how he whispered sweet words- I lost my final self control and turning around, I clashed our lips into a passionate kiss. Charles in a second got to the bedroom, pushed me on the bed and got on top of me.-''Your skin tastes wonderful. Must be that body lotion with coconut you use, it makes me hungry every time I am near you.'"- And he licked my neck and got lower, hands lifting my shirt.-""I love the bra you've chosen.""- As he took it off, I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands down his well-built body.-""I want you.""- I moaned as he took one of my nipples in his mouth and began licking it.

"'Not so fast, my love. I have waited for this moment so long. I want to savor it.""- His blue eyes stared at me with lustful daze as we parted from the passionate kiss and he removed my skirt and began caressing my thighs.-""You have such delicate skin….""- Charles placed kisses on my hips and when he freed me from my bikini ,I pulled him roughly for another kiss. I undid his trousers but he stopped my hands, kissed them and gently pushed me down again.-""I have craved to do that so I can hear the wonderful sounds you make.""- And my mate slid his tongue in my most private place and I cried of pleasure. Encouraged by my moans, he continued to play with me, push me near the edge and just stop.-""Please, I want …'"- All of my fears were forgotten, it was just me and him, and we wanted each other. - '"What does my love want?''- Charles licked my nipple and that elicited another moan.-""Please…please…""- He began to suck at my neck and he bit me ,not deep, just little to draw blood. Charles licked the drops down my throat.-"'Please, Charles, I need you."'- The man kissed my lips hungrily and after he growled.-'"I love when you beg for me.'"- And my mate was inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his body tight and kissed him when Charles began moving first painfully slow, but soon ,he lost control too .My hazel eyes were locked with his blue the whole time and we both reached our climax together and we kissed lazily. The storm of emotions inside me didn't stop – I wanted more. I wanted to taste him, his blood and whispered.-""Can I drink from you?''- His eyes gleamed with joy.-''Do you really want this, my love?''- His hands were caressing lazily my hair, as we lay wrapped around each other. - '"Yes, Charles.""- The man sat and bit wrist and offered it to me. I gently held it and began drinking. I always thought that the taste of blood was metallic and salty, but my mate's was like….cotton candy, caramel apples and cinnamon. These all mixed up into wonderful sensation and I felt his emotions- he loved me, desired me all to himself, he would worship me every day…Our minds were connected and his memories ran before my closed eyes, possibly he could see mine too. And what I saw made me back away along with the sheet and I stared at him with disbelief and rage. But Charles looked equally mad and he was on the other side of the bed, the piece of furniture was the only thing separating us. Charles had wrapped up another sheet around his waist and the look he sent me...like I had betrayed him.

'"You fucked girls who look like me, and you even called them my name! And you murdered one!''- I said clutching the sheet and I ran to the door, but the man blocked the way.

""And you, my beauty, had come here to seduce me to get a strand of my hair so you can finally get rid of me!''


	24. Chapter 24

_**The new chapter is here! I so enjoyed writing this one!**_

How did we end up like this? Minutes ago we were wrapped around each other, kissing lazily and now I am so mad at Charles that I want to run a stake through his heart myself. And the man, who was blocking my way out of the bedroom…if looks can kill, I would be dead like a million times. The silence was so thick that you can cut it with a knife. We both were breathing hard and I can see that he hardly controlled his emotions, his blue eyes flashed red and Charles grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Why did you do it? Do you hate me so much?"- His voice was tense and he pinned my hands above the head.-'' You want me dead so much that you whored yourself?''- I was silent but his last words stung me and I replied, struggling to break free. - "'Don't call me that, monster!"-"Truth hurts, doesn't it, Selena? A monster?!And yet you spread your legs for me and begged me to take you!"-I kicked the man above me in the groin and with a surprised cry he weakened his hold and I pushed him off. The front door was locked and tried to remember where he had put the key- on the table or….I nearly tripped and got a hold on the back of the sofa to steady myself.

"Move your damn foot off the sheet, Charles, and let me out!''- But the awful man just chuckled and I turned around and shot him my best chilling glare.-"And let you roam outside with only my sheet on? If my neighbors see you, they would be scandalized!''- Damn, I forgot about that and I blushed but said through gritted teeth. - '"That let me change and I will leave. And your neighbors had seen worse from you, I am sure.'"- The man pierced me with his blue eyes and got near me and despite my anger, I still desired him. No, this is crazy! I mustn't become weak because he is standing before me with only sheet around his waist and I remembered how good it was to be with him in the most intimate way, how our first time only awakened in me thirst for more and more.

''So you saw the girls? It was the only way for me to keep sane."- I backed away and put the table between us, and on it I spotted the keys but with his super speed, Charles got them before me and swayed them.-"'If you want them, come and get them.''

''I'm not playing your games!''- I crossed my arms but doing so, the movement made the sheet fell on the ground and bent down and wrapped myself more tightly.- '"If you thought that your body will tempt me, you are mistaken, girl. I am not falling for your cheap whore trick again!''- I slapped him so hard that my print burnt on his face and Charles raised his hand but he didn't strike me, he just stood there, looking hurt and he uttered with malice.-"Get dress and get out of my sight!''

I went to the bedroom, swallowing the bitter tears and my hands were shaking when I tried to button my bra.

''Need a hand?'"- Charles had put on his trousers but he was still shirtless.-"No, I don't need a help from a murderer. You wanted to remain sane by killing innocent girls?"'- My breath hitched because his hands were on my back and helped me with the bra. - ''You are good to go!''- Charles spanked my butt and I tried to slap him again but he was faster. - ''I should know not to bond with a brat with daddy issues.''-What did he just say! I freed my arm and pushed him with all the force and anger I fell and began pushing as I spat.-"A brat?! A whore?! That is it!'"- He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him.-"Yes, with daddy issues. Your father died and you are surrounding yourself with men to make you feel special, loved. I wonder how many times you shared their beds?''- His eyes, the ones that once looked at me with adoration, now were cold as ice.

''They are my friends and whatever we do; it's none of your business. You are the last person on Earth to lecture me about moral, Count Montgomery. And the only one amongst us with daddy problems is you. Mister-my father hates me, he doesn't let me draw and spent money in brothels!''- The look in his eyes made me proud of myself, I had stroke a nerve and his grip got tighter. - ''You don't know anything, Selena.'"- Charles said hoarsely.

''Don't I?!I have seen the half-naked shady women in the brothels, the happy widows, the girls that you picked because they look like me and how you murdered one! And you dare lecture me about moral, about being a whore?!"- I spit on him and the man released me like burnt. Then he laughed, a little faked laugh but it still surprised me.

''If I hadn't know any better, I would say that you are jealous, Selena.'"- I blushed again still fuming with anger. I am, really am, I shouldn't be but I can't help myself. The images of Charles feeding some, dressed in clothes that hardly cover anything, giggling girls strawberries, how they slowly undress for him...It was too much for me to bear.- '"Don't flatter yourself, Charles. I came here because I don't want a first seat to your love life."'

''And you want me dead to do so? Because the moment you break the bond, the hunters will have my head.''- Charles was watching me dress and I was doing it as fast as I could. - '"They will kill a murderer.""- If you really saw, than you should know that I lost control because you were making sex with Victor."".

""Don't blame it on me, pal! I didn't make you brainwash those girls into sleeping with you!"- Charles handed me my bag as he saw how desperately I look for it.-"In fact you did! You see, this bond makes me desire you, like you are the most delicious fruit in the world and that was the only way I could cope with my lust. I'm not sorry, they enjoyed it and so did I. I should have known that you coming here is a trap. Are the hunters waiting outside?!With a stake?!''- Charles was gripping me so tight and he pinned me to the wall.-"'I am alone, you jerk!''- The man caressed my hair and yanked it back painfully.-"Let go!''

"'Maybe I should use you one more time! After all …By the way how did Victor agree to let you here? I bet he is crying in a corner somewhere!''- I struggled so much but his hold was like an iron.-"'He is more man than you will ever be! And I dare hope you never married Leonor, the poor girl doesn't deserve the hell life with you will be."- I added and was rewarded by his ice cold stare and his hand tightening around my hair.-"How did you…?''-""Or maybe you killed her, butchered her entire family, I never had the chance to see…"'- Charles silenced me with a brutal kiss and he bit my lip and it draw blood. The kiss wasn't passionate, it was bruising, cold and when he pulled away, and I felt a blood taste in my month. The man released me and after he unlocked the door, he said coldly.-"Leave, Selena! I will let you live because you satisfied my needs and I always treat well my lovers, despite what you think. I would have offered you money for your services but since I will dead soon, I guess it would be stupid. You are in no position to judge me- you are just a spoiled brat and I regret ever meeting you. Now go!""

My heart was heavy but to be damned if a let him see how much he humiliated me and straining my shoulders I walked past him.-"'You forgot something, Selena.''- And Charles handed me a strand of his hair and without meeting his eyes I took it. In the elevator I burst into tears, my heart was torn. God help me, I love him and I love Victor, too. Can I sacrifice one love for another?

 _Charles POV_

I sat on the floor and hugged my knees. All the hateful things we said to each other, she hurt me so much and I still desire her! I want so bad to strangle Selena, to see how she fights for breath and in the meantime I want to have her beneath me, moaning and surrendering to me with her body and soul. Was it all just an act? But her face when she reached her orgasm, how she begged me to take her, to give her my blood? I let her use my feelings against me! How can I be so stupid!

"It's not your fault, darling! Relationships with mortals never end well. I told you that this girl will bring you nothing good. I heard everything."'- Isabella cradled my head in her hands. -''I don't want to see you, Bella! Leave me alone!""- "But, Charlie, I can help you with the hunters.''- I let her fingers running through my hair calm me as my head was on her lap and I cried for my broken heart.


	25. Chapter 25

Me and the girls were watching Captain America: Civil war, eating popcorn and laying on Angela's bed. Angie was Team Iron man, while me and Cate were supporting the Captain. We were friendly arguing about the events on the screen, discussing which one of the actor is the hottest. For Cate it was Chris Evans, for Angie- Robert Downey, and for me-Sebastian Stan. There was something about his blue eyes and troublesome past of the character, Bucky, that reminded me of the similar pair of eyes of my mate Charles, the guy that helped me so much and hurt me so much. The love I feel for him is wrong, he literally crushed my world, insulted me and yet I even see him while looking at some actor with the same eye color. That night I went to his place, two days ago, I thought that first I would try to talk to him, lead a normal conversation. I still want to thank Charles for paying my semester (I had the right amount of money in me to pay him back), for protecting me, for caring. And maybe gather his hair from a comb. But I had underestimated the attraction between us and this lead to our first time and the followed ugly quarrel. And I hate myself for wanting his touch and I was repeating in my head every bad thing he called me to help me cope with this. Charles only sees me as a spoiled brat with hordes of men around her little finger. I barely knew the guy, we never had a normal conversation, other than the times he compelled me. I learned more about the vampire through his memories and it helped me see another side of his character- the caring, the rebellious. This soft side resurfaces only when he is around Mary, Raymond …and me. How can I be infatuated by someone who is so arrogant, controlling and in the same time gentle? That is one of the reasons I want to break this bond-I would know if my feeling for Charles are caused by it. The other reason –Victor. I honored his wish and we didn't spoke of my time with the vampire. But my boy was distant and then I told him that I was so sorry for hurting him, that I would let him go to find another, to be happy. I didn't want to, he still makes my knees go weak, but I can't selfishly torture him into a relationship with a girl, bonded to another. Victor then kissed our intertwined hands and said that he was not giving up on me that easy. We went on a restaurant and on a bottle of white wine, sea food, talked about everything besides vampires- movies, dreams, and our mutual memories. My sun promised me a trip to Venice the next summer. The whole evening we were holding hands and I remembered why I had a crush on him. I knew Victor so well-how he drinks his coffee, what movie he is in the mood for. How to tell which love is real-the one for a person, (who you know for years, had been through bad and good times together, and your beautiful friendship became a very good base of a healthy and long relationship),or for someone ( who pushed me into this hell, who both infuriates me and surprises how gentle he can be)?God help me, I find those two different men attractive and I was scared of tomorrow, Cora will break the bond .After I gave her some of my hair and Charles's, she said that it will take time to prepare the potion, and the witch called me and hour ago to tell me to come .

On the next day, I entered hand to hand with Victor, followed by Alexander, Daniel, Nick, the hunters and my mom. Rodrigo was driving Catherina home and Angela was on fitness. I hadn't told them, and I persuaded my mom not to either- no need of more people freaking out. Cora welcomed us with a kind smile. Nick stood next to me and wrapped one arm around my waist.-"So, how is this gone work?'".The witch explained that they have to make a circle and I to be in the centre of it. She will give me the potion and they mustn't break it.

Lucas wanted to know where Charles is and I closed my eyes and after reaching the bond, said that he is expecting them with 6 vampires.-"Piece of cake!''- Christian laughed and then both Victor and Nick wanted to come too.-"Vic, she is my sister, and I have to …".-''Selena is my girl…''-"No one wants to kill him more than me.""- Lucas added and their bickering lasted for several minutes until the hunters finally gave up and let Victor in the band. I was so afraid for him and kissed him like I would never see him again but he caressed my hair.-"Don't worry, princess, I will be back before you know it."- And just like that the four men went to kill Charles, Isabella and their help. Cora gave me a minute to calm down and after my nod, told my brother, mom and two friends to make a circle. I stood in the middle, breathing deeply, trying not to let my fear for Victor be shown or praying God that Charles escapes. -''It will hurt, dear.'"- Cora handed me the vial with some green liquid and after the encouraging wink from Daniel, Nick's nod and my mom's: ''You can do it.'', Alex's smile, I drank it. It tasted horrible, like vinegar, mixed with lemon juice and I grimaced. Then Cora began chanting some spell and the air changed-there were sparks around me and a fire appeared around the place I was standing.- ''Don't break the circle.''-The witch warned because my mom and Nick were about to reach out to me. Cora's incantations were making me dizzy, the heat from the fire made me sweat and soon I felt like a kick in the stomach and I groaned. Then it repeated for several times and each blow was stronger than the previous. I hadn't realized but I was on my hands and knees on the ground when something like a lightning hit me and the link I had to Charles was cut .I was still breathing hard, the fire was gone, then mom embraced me.-"It's over, honey.'"-With my blurry vision I saw a silhouette, a girl, dressed in white before me. The stranger _**(Phoebe Tonkin as Cassandra Blake, the murdered girl)**_ had hazel eyes, long brown hair and blood covered her dress. When she met my gaze, a wicked smile appeared on her blue lips.- ''So you are Selena. I'm dead because of you.""- And the girl turned into a mist and ran through me. I let out a scream because I could feel claws digging into my skin, leaving bloody marks and I began spitting out blood. - ''What's going on ?!''- Someone said but I couldn't hear anything, even my screaming. Somebody's hands were holding me but my skin was burning .Then the ghost squeezed my heart and I heard her cold voice in my head.-"Now you will die, too." I was lying on the floor; Cora was muttering something, a spell. I was so cold, my mom was crying, Nick too. But then...Someone kneeled next to me and if I could speak, I would have cried.-"Dad!''My father _**(Johnny Depp as Christopher Porter)**_ smiled down on me and caressed my cheek.-"I'm dying, dad!'"- I thought and his answer was.-"I will help you, my girl.'"- He leaned to kiss my forehead and behind my closed eyes I could see how the two sprits fought inside me and my dad defeated the vengeful one.-"'The damages from the ghost are too much for her.""- Cora said as I coughed blood again. -''I know a way that might keep her alive but …''- I couldn't hear the followed words, the pain was everywhere. The witch began chanting something and I felt sleepy. - ''You will be alright.''-Dad smiled and I replied mentally: ''Don't leave me, please. ''-''I never left you, my girl."'- he squeezed my palm as Cora said above me.-"The one you truly love and loves you back, will wake and heal you."'

 _Charles's POV_

I was breathing hard after I fell on my knees- the bond is broken! The hunters had managed to kill three of us, Bella is tied up by Christian and still struggling while Jared and Lucas are shooting at the others. I ordered my niece and her mate as their maker not to come, to flee the country, despite their begging. I looked up to Victor, who to that moment was only defending himself, his shoulder was bleeding. I wanted for so long to ruin his handsome face, to claw his eyes out and I smiled picturing it.

''Selena is free from you!"- The man saw the energy outburst and he shot an arrow from the crossbow but I caught it mid air.- ''Funny, I remember her begging me so sweetly.'" – Victor growled and jumped me and we began to exchange blows. My nails dug into his wound and the man with an angry cry punched me into the eye.

"Why are you so eager to die for this brat, Victor?''- I had thrown the man on ground and was choking him.-"Get off him, Charles."'- Lucas Price had put a knife on my throat and laughing I stood up and faced the hunter.

''Ready to meet your dear sister?''- The vampires were burned down and the only one alive was Isabella but Jared was about to end her the same way. A ringtone made me turn around before I rush in to aid my lover.

"Your timing is awful, Nick!''- Victor said, wiping the blood from his split lip. Something bad happened, to Selena! Victor's eyes were starting to water, his hands began shaking as he said.- ''Lena is dying….she is in some sorts of coma."

 _ **Who is her true love? Will Selena awake and heal? Will Charles die?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sorry is some mistakes are been made. Enjoy! :)  
**_

 _I was sitting next to my father on one bench at the park. The sun was shining bright and I licked the vanilla ice cream in my hand. I recognized my younger self, in a girl with a braid and on rollers-skates while an older boy, my brother, was helping her learn. My younger self was laughing and my dad smiled next to me.-"Your mom was afraid to let you try.''- ''Yes, I remember. Will I …?''- Dad understood and wrapped one arm around me.-"Everything is going to be fine."_

 ** _Victor's POV_**

My whole world turned upside down when Nick told me these dreadful words-Selly dying and Cora put her in some spell to keep her alive until we arrive. Nick was rambling about some angry spirits, things that didn't make sense. My friend's voice was clouded by tears and I couldn't understand what exactly happened. All I know for sure is that my girl is fighting for her life and I wasn't there to do anything! And it's that vampire's entire fault, I thought, and he is sitting behind me, with silver handcuffs on and worried expression. Since he heard about Lena's condition, he insisted to come and give her his blood. Jared was holding me, while Christian was restraining Lucas.

"No way in hell I will let you near her!''- I yelled, still trying to break free from the hunter's hold. Charles wiped the blood from his split lip while Lucas added.-"You are in position to bargain!"-"I can heal her .I promise that after that we can finish this.''- And the vampire reached out his hands and never moved until Jared cuffed him. Charles only insisted to bring Bella with us, but Christian didn't untie her. And now this ride towards the shop was the longest in my life. My palms were sweating, and my heart was about to burst from my chest. I can't lose her, I just can't! It was getting dark and soon rain started to pour.

''Can this car go any slower?''- Charles spoke for the first time and that earned him a cold stare from Lucas.-'"You are free to join your girlfriend in the back.''- Isabella was kicking in the trunk but thankfully Chris duct taped her mouth, because all her screaming was getting on my nerves. Charles leaned back on the seat and sighed, and I clenched my fists to not punch him. Why is he doing this, letting himself being cuffed so he can help Selena? The hunters can pierce his heart any minute and yet he doesn't care. The vampire loves Selena! Bloody hell! He had insulted her a couple times during the fight, called her brat, and other nasty words, but his face when …I saw my fear reflected in his eyes. We both love her! Who wouldn't love her?

"We are finally here, people!''- Jared said and I bolted from the car, Charles in tow and the hunters dragged Bella with them. I supported myself on the door because the sight was….Alec and Dan were sitting on the floor, and they both rose up when we entered.-''What does he do here?"'- My friends walked threateningly towards us. - ''Nice to see you, too."'- Charles smirked as I added.-''He will help us,"'- ''Please tell me that this is a joke, Victor!''- Nick said glaring murderously at the vampire. Lucas started talking but I ignored them and walked like dazed towards my girl. Her mom was cradling her head and crying, and I sobbed as I saw what my Selena looks like. There were deep cuts on the arms to the elbows, her skin around the neck was bruised like somebody had tried to strangle her, her clothes were torn and I saw bruises on her ankles, and the area above her heart was burned. Kneeling and caressing her cheek ,I said sobbing.-"What did this to her?''- "My blood can fix it, right?''- Charles was beside me and he reached his cuffed hand to Lena's but her mother's cold look stopped him.-"It's your entire fault. My baby girl is dying because of you.''

Cora approached and knelt.-''In order for me to break even for a while this bond, I had to lift the veil between this world and the other. That's because you are immortal and your soul belongs there. But before I could close the gate, a spirit with a grudge towards the vampire passed though. A young girl, with hazel eyes and long hair, I saw her. She entered Selena and began to tear her apart piece by piece-the damages inside are much worse. Then another spirit appeared, Selena's father, and he helped me to vanquish the evil one. But the poor girl was dying, she barely breathed, and I cast another spell to preserve her until one of you shows up."" – The woman pushed a strand of my girl's face, which was pale a sheet, lips-blue.-'You see, this incantation requires true love and if there is one, your friend will awake."-"How?''- I asked, eyes glued to Lena's face and Charles gulped. The others were also sitting close to us.- ''The evil spirit nearly crushed her heart and your friend's soul is between the two realms. One of you who really loves her, and she him back, will have to kiss her, and be Lena's anchor to this world. Your kiss will bring her back. And your blood, Charles, can't help, you are no longer bonded and never will be, her soul will be damaged enough to prevent that.-"But when she awakes, how will she heal?"- Lucas said, while Christian smacked Isabella on the head because she was trying to run away from the shop and Cora waved her hand at Isabella's direction and the vampires fell on the ground, asleep.-"The person, who awakes her, is her anchor, his closeness, warmth, will cure everything. That's how this spell works; the anchor is like a doctor to his loved one."

''Did you remember which of your victims did this?!''- I punched the vampire in the stomach and before he attacks me, the hunters held him and Dan and Alex were restraining me.-"Let me go! Everything is his fault; she is dying because of him!"-"If you hadn't broken our connection, Lena would be fine!"- "How dare you!''- Nick grabbed one of the hunter's crossbows and he aimed at Charles. –"Stop it, all of you! You can kill each other later, but help her!''- Selly's mother made us feel guilty and never taking my eyes of Charles and saw the same hate I felt in his, I knelt to my girl again. The hunters released the vampire.

"Please, my love, wake up."'- I pleaded as I caressed her brown hair and leaned to kiss her- her lips were cold as ice, I barely felt her breathing. I waited with bated breath for seconds, minutes, but nothing happened. I kissed her again, and again, but her eyes never opened. –"How can …?"- '"Guess you are not her Chosen one, Victor.'"- I glanced back at Charles, who looked at me with bold satisfaction, smirking. –"My patience is very thin, vampire!''- I kissed again Selena but she still remained like this.-"Perhaps the immortal should try.''- Cora hesitantly said to break the silence and these words crushed me as I backed away, eyes watering. I am not her true love! Charles whispered something before he kissed her, too. If Lena awakes now, that would mean that this between us was never real, and I must leave her to be with the vampire! My heart will break into two, but I cherish her happiness more. I just want her to wake up, to hear her voice! But Charles backed away shocked, he kissed her again.-"This can't be."- The vampire was repeating as he looked at me. I couldn't believe it, he wasn't her true love either! But how? As far as I know, we are the only men Selena has a deeper connection to.

"Why didn't it work?"'- Nick asked and everyone seemed surprised as we with Charles were.- '"Perhaps, another man also loves her and your friend…."- Nick cut Cora. - 'She wasn't seeing anyone else!'".We argued for some minutes before we decided to let Alex, Dan, and the hunters try.-"You fancied Lena, I remember!''- Dan pointed at Alec.-"That was way back."- But he sighed and kissed the unconscious girl on the forehead, because Cora said that the kiss could be anywhere, and again, nothing. As I watched Dan kiss her, then the hunters on the cheeks, forehead, my heart stopped beating, No man could remove the spell. Charles had the same beaten expression and he swallowed hard.-"I don't understand."- The vampire managed to say, voice raspy.

''Me neither.''-I said weakly as Alex patted my shoulder; Dan brought Mrs. Porter a glass of water after Cora told him where the sink is. I would accept and be happy if anyone of the men here managed to woke her, I didn't care who, I just want her to be alright. I have never wanted anything so bad in my life right now, and I would embrace the man who is her true love, as long as Selly is cured. I would gladly sacrifice my feelings for her, and let her be happy with anyone, but….Did Lena had another and kept it a secret from me, the vampire, everyone? But I shook my head, the girl before me wasn't like that, and I regretted thinking that she might do something so vile.

''Perhaps, there is more than one anchor."- Cora cut the silence again and explained.- '"If your friend was torn between two men, when she was attacked by the spirit, then she might have two loves, Chosen ones. It can happen if the person is conflicted with his emotions.''-"What do you mean?''- Her mother asked fingers still in her daughter's hair. –''Maybe the vampire and Victor are …."

''Are you implying that Selena loves me the same way that she does him?''- The vampire tensed and replied.-' "That would mean that she doesn't have taste in men."-Again we were restrained and after more insults, we reached an agreement and we both approached Lena. Her mother shot a cold look towards Charles and Nick embraced her. After exchanging glances, the vampire leaned and kissed her hand, while at the same time I placed my lips on the other. And seconds later I felt a spark running through me and by the look in the vampire's eyes, he felt the same thing. The air got electrified, and with a gasp, Selena opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh, my God!''- I kissed her lips and the girl said weakly. - '"Why is he here and…?''- The vampire held her hand, repeating blessings .Selena would be fine! And as her mother reached out to pull her in a hug, the girl groaned in pain.

''You must cure her! You are her anchors!"'- Nick picked up his sister and she whimpered as he carried her to Cora's flat, above the shop. Everyone followed and Alex asked as Nick laid down the girl on the offered bed.-"What now?''- I could see that he wanted to hug her but Selena was sobbing from the pain. Her mother took off her shoes and tucked her in.

"Well, you and the immortal must give Lena your warmth."- "I'm not sharing a bed with him!''-"You are not my type either!''- I wished I could wipe that smirk off Charles's face, but Selena needs him as much as she does me.

"Please, it is clear that you two are important to her, do the right thing."- Her mother begged us and with a sigh, I agreed.-"This doesn't mean that we are finished, Charles.''-Lucas said as he removed the cuffs before he ushered the hunters outside. - ''I know.'- the vampire ran a hand through his hair as Nick and the boys exited, too. The glances everybody gave him showed that if he wasn't involved in her salvation, he would be dead like a million times. Selena was lost in the pain and I caressed her hair before I turn to the other man.

''I still don't like you, but clearly she does. I don't know what will happen tomorrow."'- The vampire faked a smile.-"This is for her."- And for the first time, we understood each other and gave up our mutual hate in order to save the girl we both love. Neither of us made more remarks as we took off our shoes and lifted the covers. I laid on Lena's right side and wrapped my arm around her waist, while Charles buried his face in her neck and held her hand. I still found this situation awkward –two men wrapped up around one girl, but I was too exhausted to feel embarrassed.-"As long as you stay on your side, we will be fine."'- Charles whispered as if reading my thoughts. I smiled.-"That goes for you too. Don't feed from me.'' -The vampire returned the smile. - ''I have fed before all of this but don't worry-you are not my preferable blood type.'"- Selena snuggled to the warmth our bodies radiate and soon she drifted into sleep and we soon followed.

 _ **So I came up with this because I couldn't decide with whom she should be, at least for now- I like so far both of the male characters for her. Some of you might not approve but that came in my mind. And I thought that it might be an interesting turn of events, to see both men argue and try to cope with all this, for her wellbeing. I haven't decided if this should be permanent, or not. This is not the end, and if you want, review. :)  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry if there are some mistakes. :)**_

 _Another memory of mine was in front of me-we were on camping in the woods. I smiled as my younger self screamed at the scary story dad told and looked around nervously, expecting the monster to show up. Mom scolded dad for scaring me while my brother laughed and my younger self pinched his arm and we began to tickle each other. My granddad put more wood in the fire while grandmother gave each one of us her homemade cookies. Everything was so perfect- dad kissed mom on the forehead and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick handed me a blanket and we listened mesmerized the story of how my grandparents met .I always enjoyed this one and I always wished that someday a love like this will happen to me, that someone will care deeply for me, just as how granddad and dad do. I watched for a while, and wiped a tear when I heard again how granddad proposed, his sweet words and how this adoration is clear, especially when he laced his fingers with grandma._

" _You have to go, sweetheart.'"- Dad appeared beside me and put one arm around my waist.-"I don't want to, I was happy here."- My younger self was so carefree, her life untainted by vampires, ghosts, everything. She still had dreams, hopes that someday will be shattered when dad gets sick. But now as I glance at her, I feel only envy-my younger self still has years with her father, while I…-"You can't stay here, it's not your time yet.''- I buried my face in his shirt, trying to silence the voices that called for me. I can hear mom, Nick, the boys, Victor, and even Charles begging me wake up, to return. But to where? To what? There is no pain here, no vampires messing with my life, just peace .But I miss everyone, and no matter how much I try , can't touch the people in front of me-they are just memories and my fingers ran through them, like through air.-"I know, dad, but I want to stay with you, I miss you so much.''- His lips on my forehead lingered and the voices became louder and I felt like something was pulling me back and I hugged my dad tighter.-"I am always with you, even if you can't see me, Lena. And I am proud of all of you. Nick's successes made me smile and I know that he will achieve more. And you…"- Dad looked in my eyes as I wept. - ''I'm proud of the person you became, there isn't anything that I will change in you. You and Nick both are very smart kids and I regret only that I can't tell him that myself. It was hard for him, to take my role; it was hard for your mother, too."- Dad wiped my tears and I felt a pull again, but this time dad weakened his hold on me.-"Rodrigo seems like a nice person and he makes your mom happy. I never wanted her to grief for me forever, she deserves to find comfort. I love all of you."- His image began to fade, also the forest around me.-"Dad, please, don't go!"- I tried to run to him, to touch him, but my legs refused to move.- ''I will always be there for you, sweetheart. Now you have to wake up.''- Tears were streaming down my face as everything around me turned pitch black. I yelled but there was only silence. Suddenly I was pulled into some vortex and …_

My eyelids flickered and I blinked few times, looking around. Where I am? And why can't I move, like some heavy stuff is pinning me to the bed? I lowered my gaze and froze immediately- there were arms around me and they were preventing me from shifting my position. But who? My mind was dizzy but I was certain I can feel warm breath on my neck. I blinked a few times because my vision was a bit blurry and recognized two pair of arms around my waist. The one belonged to Victor, I saw his watch and glancing to my right, the man was peacefully sleeping, his leg between mine. And the other person wrapped around me was Charles; his golden ring can't be mistaken. The vampire had his face buried in the crook of my neck and I closed my eyes ashamed. What the hell happened? And why the hell the two men cling to me like a teddy bear, each one of them holding me like a prized possession? A blush appeared on my cheeks- I am in a bed with two gorgeous men and I can't remember why! I never fantasized about those kind of things but their closeness …I mean, how a girl to react when she wakes in a bed with the two men she loves? Suddenly I remembered everything- the spell that only be removed by true love but…How that explains these men who hate each other to sleep in the same bed unless…They both woke me and somehow…I was so confused and I let out a groan that caused both of my blankets to stir.

''Good morning, Sleeping beauty.''- Charles winked at me as he slowly untangled himself from me .His blue eyes seemed tired, dark hair ruffled from the sleep and his sweet like honey voice send a delightful shiver down my spine.-"Morning. What..?''- I was silenced when Victor kissed me hungrily.-"I thought that I lost you.''- His arms pulled me into deep hug and he placed kisses on my cheeks, nose, and lips. I returned eagerly each one of them, and lost myself in his green eyes.

"I am still here, you know. Where is my thank you hug and kiss?"- Charles had stood up and was looking at me with unreadable expression on.-"Vampire. ."'-Victor walked to him ready to hit, but I stood between them.-''Please, can someone explain what happened, everything is a big mess in my head."'-I looked between the two men, who were busy eyeing each other with mutual hate. I wanted to caress the vampire's cheek, and also to snuggle to Victor.

The door opened and I threw myself in mom's arms. The men broke their stare and followed us.

 _Charles's POV_

Selena is alive, and the thought brought me peace for the first time since yesterday. Yes, the girl hurt me, but she just wanted to have the will to decide her own life and I understood her. I hated my father because of his unending attempts to control me. Becoming an immortal changed that. Adrian helped me fake my own death and I disappeared for three years. Not seeing my brother, niece was hard but I always kept myself updated what happens to them. I had to go away, my new senses, the blood thirst can be dangerous and the more distance I have between us the better. But since the news of Mary's illness reached me, I returned and after she begged me, I turned her.

I smiled as Nick hugged his sister and when she embraced the boys. The previous night as I laid beside her, I remembered our first time. It was very rushed; I wanted it to be slow, to play with Lena's body for hours, but hearing her beg for me, repeating my name…It took all my self control and I gave into the burning desire. All of the pain Selena caused me vanished when I heard those horrible words and saw her numb body. I prayed every god I know of that she opens those hazel eyes! I would have happily accepted my death if the love of my life awakes! When both me and the broker broke the spell, I had to push down my jealousy and lay in one bed with him to save the girl we both love. I looked at Victor and he returned my stare with the same disdain.

 _Victor's POV_

I kissed Lena's fingers and averted my eyes from Charles, who was standing furthest from us. His longing gazes towards my girl made my fist clench .I am grateful that he helped me save her but his hands around her still plagued my mind. My love is alive and to know that I have to thank that vampire…the same one that held piece of her heart and soul…

 _ **Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)Who she should be with?  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

**sparky reader** **:** **hurry and make the next chapter as fast as you can! I'm dieing to read the rest. also, this is an amazeing story and she should end up with Charles**

 _ **Me: I am glad that you like it! I never thought that my story will be read so many times and I really appreciate those who are reading this, favorited and followed. It really means a lot! You are the best! :) I wanted to write this fic as real as possible, and I hope that I had managed to portrait the characters well. I like Charles too, and if I make them together, I will have to figure out how exactly to do that. I regret that only I can't make fanivids of the couples here, I am not good at it. So thank you once again for reading and enjoy the new chapter! :)**_

I looked over Daniel's shoulder and I froze- in the room there were Rodrigo, Angela and Catherina! Rodrigo embraced me, saying that they came when mom called him.-"I told Cate everything, dear. She had to know, we thought that you were going to die.''- I gulped when the man wrapped his arms around me again and he sobbed. Closing my eyes, I prepared to face my friends, because they surely were hurt that I hid all this from them.

Rodrigo let me go and I looked around- Lucas was keeping an eye for Charles, who stood by the window, arms crossed, and he avoided my gaze. Jared was replacing a bandage from Victor's shoulder, but Cora touched my boy's wound, muttered something and he was healed. Mom and Nick were sitting on the couch while Christian handed her a glass of water. Alexander came to me.-"Selly , do you need anything?'- I looked down and winced-my shirt was stained with blood, my jeans torn a little and I dare not think what my face must be like.-'"Where is the bathroom?''- this simple sentence drained me and Alex wrapped an arm around my waist to support me because my knees buckled.-"'Come, I will lead you."'- I could feel everyone's eyes on me while we slowly reached the room.-"Have you all been here all this time?''- I asked as I held the door before entering, my mind was still a little dizzy.-"Yes, we barely slept. But Cora used her powers to calm us enough to get some rest. I'm glad that you are well.''- I returned his smile and closed with a sigh the door and with dread looked at my reflection. My face was pale and I splashed some water on it to remove some blood drops. My hair had seen better days and I could really use toothbrush. And just as it thought it, one appeared in my hand and covered my mouth to muffle a scream.-"I thought that you might need this, Selena.'"- Cora's voice reached me and after I thanked her, brushed my teeth. I stared at my face for some minutes, wondering what to say to my friends, what to do with the two men. The blue C letter on my palm had vanished and I am surely going to miss it, it was becoming a habit of mine to trace the contours of the letter, thinking about the man who marked me. The bite mark on my neck was gone, too. I was terrified, I admit and a knock on the door made me jump.- 'Is everything all right ?'"-"'Yes, Alex.''- I sighed and opened the door and walked like man doomed to death back to the others. Cora stood in front of me, smiled kindly and with one wave, my clothes returned to normal.-"Come, you must be hungry.""- I sat next to Nick and he pushed towards me a plate with pancakes on, while mom caressed my hair. But I couldn't force myself to eat, despite how my stomach growled. Not when the tension here is so thick that you can cut with a knife. - ''What happened?"- I glanced at the witch as Victor poured me a glass of orange juice and kissing my hair, he handed it to me. I listened to Cora's explanations about me being possessed by evil spirit. I recalled the feeling of icy fingers, slashes, and Cassandra's fear and pain were my own.

"Yes, the girl wanted me dead because…."'- I looked at Charles and his blue eyes met mine this time the vampire said with raspy voice. - ''I didn't know. But I lost control because through our bond I felt Lena with Victor in bed as…I doubt that she told you about us experiencing each other intimate moments.'"-''How dare you speak to her? You nearly got her killed! And my love, how long he had witnessed our love making? ''- Victor rose up but I dragged him down to me again, holding his hand tight. I blushed as I felt everyone's eyes on me, as one of my secrets was revealed. Those men will be the death of me; Victor and Charles quarreling over me was straining up more and more my already wired nerves.

"How long is this vampire stuff been going on?''- Angela asked, her bright eyes shining from betrayal.-"I called you three times, Selena, before Alex finally picked up and he blurted everything. We've know each other for 7 years and you didn't had to guts to tell me!''- I gulped, speechless. She was right! Angie was there for me when dad died; we protected each other in school. I remember last year, when she found out her boyfriend was cheating and I broke some jerk's nose for bragging to his friends in gym class that he had slept with me and we had been on only one date and I did not such thing! So we went to a male striptease, got drunk and on the next morning, decided that those boys weren't worth it. So we signed up for kizomba and belly dance lessons and we still visit them. Angela was a true friend and my eyes watered when I said.-"I'm sorry, Angie, you, too, Cate.I know that am a terrible best friend but I wanted to protect you from all this things.''- I pointed to the guns, crossbows that were near the hunters. - ''Please, forgive me.''- My voice broke and the girls came to me and we ended up in one big group hug, but they told me that want all the details.

''How did I awake?''- Victor wrapped one protective arm around me as I forced a small bite down my throat and I averted my eyes from the vampire. This man had insulted me, acted like a complete jerk the last time we saw each other, and I woke up with him, cuddled to me. And by the look Victor sent him, something was up. Cora explained about the Anchor spell – some sort of preserving and healing one, that can be lifted by true love and I blushed when it seemed all the men in the room kissed me, well, besides my brother and Rodrigo, who arrived here this morning. I lowered my gaze to my hands and I wished the ground to swallow me because I would sure die from embarrassment. How much can a girl take for one day? The men here tried to wake me Sleeping beauty style and despite how I adore Dan, Alex, like the hunters, it was still very awkward.

"Damn, Selly, you are lucky!''- Angela's attempt to joke to break the tension made me smile but I froze when I met Charles's eyes again. The man hadn't moved from the window and by the look on his face-he must be thirsty, but he stoically stood still and managed a weak smile at me. Victor frowned seeing that and Nick's hand on my sun's shoulder stopped him. I drank a little of the juice to occupy my hands and Rodrigo handed me a handkerchief to wipe my palm because I had spilled some of the liquid. Isabella, the bitch, was here too, tied up and the witch had erased her memories of me so she couldn't hurt me anymore. But of course Charles would go back to a woman that looks like Victoria Secrets model; they were pretty passionate as I remember. And I was jealous despite what that man did to me, I still wanted his kisses. Loki jumped on my lap, my roommate had brought the cat, because it was meowing, seeking me. I picked it up, kissed the nose, and ruffled the white fur. How I got myself in such a mess, Loki?! Cora explained about the spell a bit more but my thoughts were elsewhere. So both Victor and Charles woke me with true love's kiss meaning that my torn feelings for them caused that. And boy was I confused! I've known Victor for three years, every habit of his, every smile. When I was younger I used to curl to him when storm appeared outside and he friendlily hugged me, nothing more. I know it is childish to be afraid of storms and Daniel often joked about it, but I have this fear since child and now I have managed not to freak out when it's storming. Victor is my solace; he has everything that I want in a guy. Charles…is different, I know him for several months but I feel a deep connection to him, and even now something is pulling me like a magnet to him, his voice is really addicting to listen to. God, when did my life become a Latino soap opera! I used to watch them as younger, I am a helpless romantic. You know the ones when the main female character has at least two men fighting for her heart, and it takes her at least 200 episodes to decide who she wants. And this entire love triangle spiced up with murder attempts, jealous ex, and memory loses. These telenovelas fascinated me back then –the love was passionate, the male actors always some dreamy guys and after all the bad guys that try to separate the two love birds either go to jail or die, everything ends with a big wedding and they all live happily ever after. I wished then to find a love like this, for someone to care for me like dad did for mom, and now when I am in situation like this I finally understand how the main character must have felt. It's easy to yell ''kiss him'' at the screen, or wonder why the hell the heroine doesn't just throw herself in his arms already, but now as I am torn between the guy, who is right for me, and I care about deeply, and the man, that I can't imagine life without his voice or blue eyes.…I had awaked in bed with these two guys, their perfumes still lingered on my skin and never felt more safe in my life. It must have taken a very greet effort from them to be so close to one another just because they love me. I am ashamed to admit that I was turned on by their bodies, entangled so intimate with mine- a perfectly normal reaction, I think. To clear my mind from those impure thoughts, told about seeing dad, and that he loved us all and ended up crying with mom and Nick. But then something happened .Cate said that Charles looked familiar and then he told he knew both of my friends and everyone heard about the bar and after that.

"You didn't tell me, princess? I thought that there are no secrets between us, but now I realize how wrong I am.''- Victor rose up and I tried to stop him, the man freed his hand from mine. -"In her defense, Lena didn't call for me. Not only that I took her safely home, I held her in my arms until she fell asleep. She cuddled to me like a kitten.''- Charles smirked and Victor tried to punch him but the vampire twisted his arm and the hunters broke them apart.-"If Selena was my girl; I would never leave her alone or let her drink!"- ''I'm nearly 20 years old, Charles, and I don't need a babysitter!''- I said fuming with anger, hands on my waist.-"Some girls my age have kids!''-"But I wouldn't ever let you poison yourself with alcohol!''- The man met my eyes, and I wanted to slap him. - ''Stop trying to act like my father, Charles! I'm not an alcoholic, it's called having fun, partying! I won't accept moral preaching from a man with reputation that rivals Casanova's!"-Victor touched his now bruised cheek.-"It was really nice from you to act like a gentleman, vampire, but there is the difference between you and me- I never tried to control or forbid her .I have known this girl longer than you, and I had been there for her, when she needed me. I understand that she needs freedom. It's called relationship, mutual respect, Charles, not owning.'"- The vampire frowned at this.

"That's not all she hid from you, Victor! Selena danced for me, swayed her body so seductively, belly dancing, before we….''-"I did no such thing!''- But the men had begun fighting. Charles was on top of Victor, punching him, while my boyfriend had kicked the man above in the groin. Are they really doing this macho stuff right now?!I yelled at them to stop, but they ignored me. I tried to stand between them but Nick pulled me aside. -"She begged me, repeating my name, moaning with pleasure."-"Selena would never lay with you if she didn't have a choice! You enchanted her, vampire!"-"Did I? Funny, I barely touched her and your girl already responded my kiss. You don't deserve her!''-"And you do, don't you? Murderer!"'- was heard between their punches, the hunters restrained them again before Charles sinks his fangs in my boy's neck. -''Let go of me, Alex!''- The both men were breathing hard, bruises on their faces.-"Perhaps you should take this fight outside."- Cora said glaring between them, they had broken one vase and the bookcase but the witch quickly mended them.-'"I apologize for my behavior. My fight will be with Lucas, a deal is a deal."'- Charles said as looking at the hunter.-"I keep my promises. You didn't kill me last night and I will keep my end of the deal. ''- He freed himself from their grip but he didn't attack my boy but instead stood in front of me. I gulped because the intensity of his blue eyes made me nervous and I commanded my hand not to pull him closer for a kiss.-"I apologize for all I caused you. I love you so much but…""- his hand touched gently my cheek and I nuzzled to his touch.-"Take good care of her, Victor! She deserves it.''- Charles said, never taking his blue eyes from me .No, this is a good bye, I can't…he can't just leave me! - The man took off his golden ring, with his family crest, a wolf, and handed it to Cora. - ''I'm only asking for this day, Lucas-let me arrange my stuff if…"'- I grabbed his hand, completely forgotten about the rest of the people here; it was just me and him. His blue eyes lowered to my lips but he didn't pull me closer, despite that he wanted to. –''If you have any worries that I won't show up tomorrow to the place you will choose, use this ring to…"'- The man kissed my fingertips, voice breaking, his blue eyes started to water.-"You can't…"'- My voice broke and tears streamed down my cheeks, he was saying good bye to me! I will never see his face again or tell that I love him and the thought both scares me and warms me inside. ...-"'Hush, smile, you have such a wonderful smile, Lena. Victor, don't ever let her go, she is amazing. I wish you all the best, my love.''- Charles's lips lingered on my forehead and the man disappeared. Angela and Cate held me as I cried, collapsing on the floor.

 _Charles's POV_

I fed from some man on the street and erased his memorires. It was the right thing to do, I adore Selena so much but there is no future for us. The first time I saw her, I was fascinated how a girl with no makeup on, semi wet hair, could look so adorable and her smile was really charming. She is a human; nearly 20 years old, her whole life is in front of her-graduating university, marriage, kids. Lena will be a very beautiful bride, I am sure. The white dress will suit her form perfectly, hair that tempts me every time to ran my fingers through, maybe pulled up high with hair pins, with some strands falling sweetly near her cheeks, or curled into stunning curls. Selena will be a true vision and I imagined her smiling before she says yes, leaning over and giving some lucky man a kiss as his wife, maybe Victor. The thought of her marring someone else was crushing me inside, robbing me from every happy thought I have, but that's the truth. Selena will make some man very happy because she really is unique. The irony to find all I want in a woman-fire, kindness and to be forbidden to be with her. I regret only that I never took her on a proper date, in restaurant, I had delivered some flowers to her home, with love notes attached, but it's not enough. As much as I hate Victor, he is right for her, human,and they know each other so well. I am a vampire, an immortal creature condemned to drink blood to survive .There is no place for such pure person like Lena in my life and I can never turn her. To make her into a such as I am it would be an abomination- to corrupt someone so sweet and dear to me. Mary had to beg me for three days before I finally gave up and my niece was no more ill. I was so lonely back then still struggling with my new way of life, Leonor had wedded and had a very sweet son-the thought that it could be mine if the fate was on my side….And my kind can't produce a child, that's the thing that has tormented me all those lonely years. I had taken care of some boys, watched them grow old, have grandsons, but they weren't my flesh and blood. Lena will want kids, she will be an awesome mother and I can't give her that. The love that is burning in my chest can't conquer all, I thought bitterly as I wrote my will. I remembered the first time I felt that Selena means more to me than just a tool to retrieve Ray. After I compelled her to be a slave to my every command, one night I found the two of them with Mary to watch some show about gladiators. I never understood why the girl likes so much to watch some half-naked men fight and the sex scenes that appeared from time to time made her blush and giggle at my niece's remarks .I had sat on the couch, beside Lena and she stiffed and shifted further away. Mary told me that the show is called Spartacus, and I tried to focus on the events on the laptop but I was distracted by Selena, who seemed so engross with it, that when she reached to grab her cola, her fingers brushed mine and the girl pulled her hand like burnt. She muttered sorry, but the spark I felt by this simple contact, and the followed staring in each other's eyes…It was like magic and I wanted to kiss her. I was startled when Selena leaned on my shoulder, asleep and smiling, I removed a strand off her face. The girl looked so serene and I picked her up carefully in my arms and tucked her in the bed. Bella came, and drag me with her to the bedroom but that night I couldn't make love to her and the woman pouted and moved furthest away in the bed from me. I was haunted by the girl's laughter when she argued with Mary which of the men is sexier and our brief touch made me feel like a teenager. From this moment I began fighting with my urges to touch her and not abuse my power over Lena. And now, she will be free to have normal life, while me…. Spending eternity without love is a cruel punishment that I haven't the strength to endure and I will surrender to Lucas Price's mercy, happily accepting my death.

 _ **So don't hate me for ending this chapter with such a cliffhanger, please. :) *hides behind Charles and hugs him tight* A review would be nice. :)  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

_***Victor comes and reaches for my hand, but I wrap myself more tight around Charles, who picks me up and my legs curl around his waist*-'"So you have bewitched our writer, too?"'-*Charles winks at me*-''Well, she made me so charming'"-*I blush as Victor yells*-''Unbelievable!"'**_

 ** _Thanks for the kind reviews, this story had become addicting for me to write it , too. I have added some things that happened between the chapters- I think that they are cute. Excuse me if I have some mistakes. Theme song for this chapter, although it is old, is_ _Offer_ _Nissim & Asi Tal Feat. Maya Simantov - Breath (Original Mix) __.Enjoy. :)  
_**

 **" _The fact that I breathe_ _,_ _It doesn't mean that I'm happy_ _,_ _Cause I don't want to remember_ _,_ _Who I am without you._ _"_**

I didn't want to get up and the cover still was over my head as Angela said she will lend me her notes, I was gone miss the lectures today. I managed a weak "Thank you" and Loki licked my nose under the sheet. All my tears have dried out and all I could do is lay with my eyes closed. Last night, me and the girls stayed late at night talking. I opened my heart to them about the man that changed my life, and now he was going to die! Angela said that she understands me, I didn't have a choice and Charles is eye candy as she described him. Cate though that Victor will make me happy, and I know that it's true. Yesterday, the tone he used, the way he looked at me- Charles was going to commit a suicide by letting the hunters kill him! When Victor saw how I had sat sobbing on the floor, his green eyes shone with so much hurt that I averted mine. Isabella shot me an angry look, but Christian dragged her outside the room and I don't know what happened with her. All the memories I had with the vampire ran before my eyes and I hugged tight Loki. Our bond with the vampire during all this time, allowed me to do or know thing he does. Well, not the blood drinking, the flying, the shape shifting into a wolf, and the compulsion, but his personality's ones. Before all this, I didn't understand a word in Italian, French, German or Greek, but now I can easily watch movies on these languages, write and speak it fluently. Apparently Charles is a polyglot and I was stunned how sudden his knowledge transferred into me. Lucas said it was normal, after all our souls, minds are like one. I had experience in wine choosing, art history and classic dances- all of these were foreign to me, but now I can name at least 5 paintings by the same artist and describe them perfectly, tell which wine is good, have medical knowledge. Sadly, I still can't draw. I wonder what the vampire had learnt from me –probably nothing worth knowing. Charles had years of experience in every aspect in life, he was of noble heritage, and what could 19-old girl offer him? I had asked him once and with a kind smile, answered that he developed passion for photography (I had taken classes last year, it fascinated me), learned how to cook and to be more organized,calm . Our memories caused tears to fall on my cheeks again.

I was drinking coffee, browsing Facebook-the normal everyday routine before going to lectures, Angela had gone for a pizza. Loki yawned and began drinking water from its bowl and I choose one song to wake me up, and went to wash the cup, singing along with the lyrics. I am a huge reggaeton fan, I like the langua _ge, the rhythm and when I need an energy boost I always play something from my favorite singers, no matter old or new. The lyrics to this song, translates something as_ ** _: "'Hipnotize me, Do whatever you want with me, And kill me, Take off your clothes, I wanna see how you move_**."( _ **Wisin & Yandel-Hypnotizame)**_.I couldn't help myself so I began swaying my hips to the rhythm and the cup slid from my fingers as someone said behind me.-"Well, I am already under your spell, all that it's left is our clothes to vanish."'-Charles smirking, grabbed with his super speed the cup, and looked me approvingly from head to toes, and I became red as a tomato.-"Does that pick-up line really work?"'- The vampire gently pushed me aside and washed the glass.-"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I find you attractive, Selena?"'- "Because you are _you,_ and you had years of experience in winning women."-Charles began playing with one lock of my hair-''And yet I can't convince you that you are special to me. I couldn't dream for a better mate.''- His lips were inches from mine but my roommate unlocked the door, and as I opened my eyes, Charles was gone, his male perfume lingering in the air…

Charles could communicate with me in my mind, and it's was really unnerving, especially when he uses that ability to distract me in lectures. One day I was sitting, trying to follow and take notes when I heard his deep voice in my ear, but he wasn't around. _You are too tense, Lena, your neck is stiff, you slept badly._ I grabbed the pen tighter and snarled. _Get out from my head, Charles!_ But the man chuckled and his ghostly hand moved my hair aside. _Not when my mate is hurting._ And for my biggest shock, I felt ghostly hands on my back, moving gently to my sore place. _Stop, I am trying to study here!_ The way his hands began massaging, the feeling was so nice and I suppressed a groan. This should be illegal, it was so relaxing. Then Charles placed kisses down my neck. _You smell so good, Lena._ It was incredibly arousing and his hand dangerously lowered to my belly. _Stop with the teasing, Charles! You are getting in the way of my academical future!_ But I didn't want his hands to stop nor the sensual kisses on my neck. I covered my mouth to muffle a moan, because Charles's ghost hand was dangerously close to the spot between my legs and I squeezed them shut before he begins to touch me there. _Stop, this is not the time or place!_ The vampire laughed as he removed his hand and began massaging my shoulders and neck again. _. I can't control myself, sorry, my love!_ Charles's fangs grazed my neck playfully, and I wanted nothing more than to grab that man and…. _I am right outside the room, come._ I was surprised how calmly I managed to stood up and walk past the tables to the door. Charles was leaning on the nearest wall, shades on and he removed them as I neared. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously at me. - ''Does your neck still hurt?"-"You…"'- I began with a rage but surprised both of us by pulling him closer and crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss. Charles had buried his hands in my hair and I moaned as he grinded his lower half against mine.-"' If I always receive this kind of a reaction, I should do this more often,!''- He said, blue eyes blown with lust and to cool thing off, I pinched his arm.-"Never do that again, I am trying to get a scholarship here!"-"You know I can arrange it very easy."-"If you do that ,I will never speak to you again!"-Charles paled by my threat, but chuckled.-"We are bonded, Lena, you can't avoid me forever."- My hormones were screaming at me to tear his clothes off, and the man promised not to distract me when I study.-"A little present for you, Lena."- Charles handed me a red lollipop and I accepted it, smirking.-"I am honored, Count."- The rest of the day I was punishing myself for that kiss and the disarming affect this man has on me. Thank God Charles stopped with his seducing at least in my classes and when I study. But I often have erotic dreams with him, the man looking like he want to eat me alive, drinking from me and I surrender completely. It was so wrong to have these kinds of visions, especially when Victor holds me close in the bed, and I wish that the dream Charles was real, not just his projection caused by our bond. How can I do this to Victor, to hurt the young man, who made me smile and laugh so many times? His parents like me, mom adores him, Nick approves completely of our relationship and yet the vampire haunts my thoughts every day. What if my feelings for Victor are just a crush, and because we know each other so well? Am I confusing our friendship for love?What if the only man I really love is Charles?

But when the vampire isn't using our connection in attempts to seduce me, he is overprotective. One morning when I was alone in the room, Angela had returned home, and I would that day, Victor was going to pick me up. So I decided to swim in the campus's pool and as I left Loki sleeping on my pillow, headed there. The warm water, only four students here at that hour, helped me clear my mind. As my legs leisurely parted the water, I tried to ignore the growing infatuation I had to the vampire. Our mystical bond confuses more my already messed up emotions. The guy was surely very appealing, his magnetic blue eyes, hair I want to touch so badly and lips that I crave, but…I can't give in, I can't sleep with him, no matter how much I am tempted to, I can't do that to Victor! After I dried as best as I could, went to the room to take a shower. Loki was awake and I put some cat food and fresh water. But to my biggest surprise, as I exited, wrapped in a bathrobe, Charles was there, making me an omelet! The vampire had made up my bed, prepared coffee and on the vase on the table there were four red rose. Victor and he often sent me flowers. -"Good morning, my sweet. It will be ready soon."- The man smiled at me, sleeves rolled up and I stuttered.-"How did you manage to do all of this?"- He is a vampire, Selena, super speed, remember!-"Better get dressed; I don't want you to catch a cold."- Charles got to me in a second and by his intense gaze, I felt like he could see beneath my bathrobe. Blushing, I yelled at him to turn around, he replied with laugh that he had already seen everything, but obeyed. After I put on my clothes as fast as could, keeping an eye on his back, I noticed that he had turned on the washing machine and he replied that he changed my sheets.- ''Why did you …I am capable of making my own bed, Charles! And …"- The man had bought me painkillers, because I was getting low of them, and even the woman magazine I read. -''I just wanted to make you happy.''- His tone made me regret getting mad, the note attached to the roses ( _ **I have lived a thousand lives or more**_ _ **,**_ _ **Seen the**_ _ **seven**_ _ **wonders**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **world,**_ _ **And everywhere I go your name is in my soul**_ ), made me want to pull him up for a kiss, and the way he looked sleeves rolled up, blue eyes twinkling is not helping my hormones. God, why this man confuses me so much! After Charles put the deliciously looking omelet on the table, he walked to me, hands behind his back.-"Before I met you, I never knew what these things were. But this one made me think of you.'"- And with a charming smile, Charles handed me a plush Minion, Bob, my favorite of the little guys. The man knew he was my favorite, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate to touch him at least for a while. - ''Thank you, but I don't deserve …''- The man silenced me by putting a finger against my lips. - ''You are worth everything, Selena."- The vampire stayed for breakfast, drinking coffee and we talked about movies, books. This man can't really be interested in me, right? I mean, I don't consider myself ugly or anything, but comparing me to Isabella, his previous lovers I saw in my dreams, I was ….plain. But the way he stared at me, smiled…I had offered him at least seven times to repay him for my semester, but he declined each one of my attempts.-"Let me do this for you.'"- He begged but I will find I way to return the money, I can't own him that large sum. I and Charles communicated telepathically. He asked me every day have I been eating, even he walks me to the dorm, afraid that someone might attack me-Bella or some guy. The man even puts chocolate bars in my bag. I asked him so many times not to suffocate me like that, to not check me daily and stop me from having fun. At some parties me and Angela attended, my cup miraculously emptied itself, or the bottle breaks just as someone is about to pour me some. And it happens very God damn time! Angela joked that I may be haunted and I know the ghost very well. Charles mixed in my parties and protects me from flirting dudes. - ''Damn hypocrite! I'm a freshman; I am supposed to get wasted on parties, to go to bed late!'"- I told him once, hands on my waist. The vampire even used our link to make me sleepy so I can leave the party before midnight.-"But it's not good for you! You are mine to protect, I don't want some drunken idiot to take advantage of you!'"- The man pierced me with his blue eyes.-'"Stop controlling my life, Charles! Thanks to you and your ex, I always carry a small gun in me. You know, I saw how wild you were, your hangovers, everything! Just let me out of the leash for once!''- The vampire grabbed my shoulders and kissed me with all the fire his eyes radiated.-"I just…when I finally found my destined one, I want to protect you from sickness, harm. I promise to change, I know that it's creepy and overprotective, but...you are my happiness, Selena. You may not like me, but I know that you find me attractive even, if you don't want to admit it yourself and that is all I need. I will break down your walls and I will have you,Selena Porter; I have nothing but all the time in the world.I will wait as long as it takes for you to admit you feel the same.""'-Charles kissed my forehead and vanished. Once he showed up at my dancing lessons, compelled the instructor to play some music and we danced tango. His hands on my waist, charming smile took my breath away. Once while I was alone in the room, reading some thriller, outside pouring rain and thunders. For my biggest luck, the power went off, and the thunders made me panic. While I searched for candles, repeating that I must calm down, this fear is irrational and childish, but a really loud lighting made me jump. Then Charles rushed through the door, looking around for the cause of my fear.-"Laugh, Count. Your mate is afraid of storms."- But the man just smiled and despite my protest, pulled me into a hug. - ''You gave me quite a scare, your heart was beating so fast.''- I hid my face in his shirt, when the thunders didn't stop. Charles laid us on the bed and we waited for the power to return, his fingers in my hair calming me. - ''Everyone has fears. I used to be afraid of heights, before I was turned.''- His heartbeat lulled me. The bond is broken, my feelings were supposed to disappear, but why does it hurt so much? Why it's still hard for me to be without him?

Damn Charles, damn that man hundreds, thousands times! I will kick him in the groin for pulling a stunt like that! That stubborn, awful…caring, handsome… He can't just enter my life, make me so addicted to him, that I long to hear his voice, and just to wish me happiness, and leave on a suicide mission! I threw off the covers, and dialed Cora and asked her to come and help me reach the vampire. What am I doing?!Mom and Nick would be so mad at me, Victor would be heartbroken, but without Charles I can't live, I just can't. Victor is the right man for me, every girl's dream; I still care about him, the young man is everything I need for a happy life…But the typhoon Charles –''How are you, Selena?''- Cora appeared within a green mist and I quickly grabbed her hands.-''Please, tell me that he is not dead yet! I can't be without him!"- I know that I might sound crazy, but the fear was suffocating me. The witch looked at my eyes.

"You love him, don't you?''-I nodded, swallowing the tears...-''The vampire is alive for now. I will take you. And this is better with you...''- The woman put his family ring in my open palm and it fit on my index finger.-"Thank you, Cora.''- Every thought besides Charles left my head as I squeezed the witch's hand. Some kind of a vortex pulled me in, my room vanished and after I supported myself on the ground, I found myself in some graveyard. I put a lock behind my ear and ran to the figures on my right down the hill, Cora was following me.

The hunters, I think Luke was holding Charles at gunpoint, while the vampire was on his knees, and he let the hunters beat him.

''Why don't you fight, Montgomery!''- Jared punched him in the jaw.-''Because I have nothing left to live for.''- The man wiped his split lip and spat blood.- ''You murdered the woman I love, monster! Look at her grave!''- The hunter began punching him again and again, and Charles still doesn't fight back.-"You condemned her to death, when you killed Thomas. I spared you watching your beloved fading slowly."'- '"Enough!"-Christian punched Charles in the stomach and the man's fangs popped up, but he didn't attack. - ''You really love Selena? Is that why you don't lunge at us? You let her go and now you want to die?"'- Lucas pulled his knife and placed it against the vampire's throat.-"Does it surprise you that I can feel love? Do it!''- Charles closed his eyes just as I yelled "No!" and punched Luke in the face and throw myself around Charles's neck, shielding him with my body.-"Lena, why are you here?''- His shoulder's was badly bleeding; there were cuts on his face.

''Did you really think, stubborn bastard, that I will just forget you like that?"'- I said between kisses and Charles weakly embraced me. - ''Step aside, Selena! Cora, why did you bring her here?''- ''She loves him, Luke! I saw it with my magic, the bond is broken, but her aura is still the same color as they were mated."- Luke pulled out his gun and pointed at Charles's head.-''That monster will no longer harm innocent people. As for you, Cora, I thought that you wanted him dead for Becca. She is in that grave because of him! Move , Selena or I will shoot you, too."- But I simply stood there, Charles wrapped up in my arms as I glared at the barrel of the gun. Luke shot. And just like that, the vampire spread his black wings and the ground disappeared under my feet.

 _Nick's POV_

I went to pick up Chinese for Selena, and to try to cheer her up. I left Victor drinking in some bar; he barely sobered up since yesterday. The dark-haired man ordered vodka, tequila. Alex and Dan had returned to our town, because they were on work, and I stayed at some hotel with Victor, my friend took days of, pretending to be sick. But he was getting wasted at some bar and I will try to put some sense in him after I return. Yesterday, I thought that Vic wouldn't ever want to speak to my mouse, but at the door, he hugged her desperately, still sobbing. Mother and Rodrigo were at the room next us with Catherina. Like all of us, mom couldn't understand why my sister refused to eat all day, eyes red from crying, why the vampire meant so much to her. The bond is broken, Lena shouldn't be worrying if this monster dies, without this connection the man should be a stranger to her. I had always thought that her desire to be near him is caused only by this magic...

I knocked at the door, but it wasn't locked. Just as I put the carton boxes with Chinese takeout, Luke called me.

 _ **Thanks for reading! There will be more chapters, I don't know how many, so that the story can end properly. If you, want, leave a review, it really means a lot. :)  
**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thank you, dear guest for the kind words! You, readers, liking my work, makes me smile! Enjoy the new chapter! :)  
**_

"You are wounded, let me …"-But the man backed away from me, clutching his bleeding arm.-"I don't deserve your pity, Selena. Why did you come?"'- I swallowed the tears and said hands on my waist- ''Because I love you, Charles and I just couldn't let you die.''

The vampire laughed bitterly and caressed my cheek.-"But I was ready to die. Why did you come after I finally found the strenght to set you free? After I stopped deluding myself that we have a future?"'- His tone was so sad, eyes never leaving mine, that I forgot how to breathe.-"But I want to be with you."-This simple sentence made him smile, but he frowned again.-"Can't you see, Lena? I am a murderer, I killed that girl that endangered you, I snapped Price's sister neck, and countless more. I can't give you normal life, and the thought that you nearly died because of something I did…it burns me inside. I was ready to face the consequences for my actions."- Charles turned back and got the silver bullet out from his wound, it clinked on the floor. The man had shielded me with his body,when Lucas shot and now he took out the second bullet. Blood was pouring and the man was clearly in pain, but again he refused my help.-"Stop acting like a martyr! Did you ever think what your death will do to me?! How long will I cry?! Answer me, damn you!''- I began hitting with fists his chest, the man didn't try to stop me, and he simply stood there, staring at me. - ''Damn you, Charles, for ever thinking that I would be fine without you!"'- "You would have forgotten me."- The man whispered and I crushed our lips together and kissed him like I would never see him again.-"'How can I ever forget the man that I can't imagine life without. You are a good man, Charles, even if you don't believe it.'"- "There is nothing good in me, little girl. I selfishly bonded with you; you felt pain because of me. I am older than you by centuries and I shouldn't have been so foolish to believe that you would like me for who I really am.""

"'Stop it!"- I ran my fingers through his hair. - ''I like you for you. You never treated me bad, Charles. You were always there when I needed you. I saw your memories, how you cured solders during the wars, the orphans you raised. See."'- I kissed him again and I felt his presence in my mind as I projected some visions. Charles curing with his blood wounded soldiers, him donating money to the orphaned families from the war, him at the battle field, how he had saved some people from accidents during the years...And something mine. It was from a day that I had to make a presentation in front of the whole course. I am always nervous when I have to talk in front of so many people, them staring at me, it just made me dizzy. No matter how good I know my work, public speaking terrifies me. At school I practiced my presentations in front of my brother, the boys, maybe bore them to death with it. Nick gave me some tips like pretend like you are talking to someone dear, look from time to time to the audience and other useful stuff. Some of these advices really work, but my stomach always turns when I have to present something. But this time I felt the comforting touches of Charles on my hand, giving it a light squeeze and his voice in my head. _You can do it, my girl. You know the material._ He wasn't really here, but his mere presence helped me breathe more freely. _Easy for you to say, Count! Back in your days, you were probably taught that skill._ The vampire chuckled behind me, hand on my back, assuring. _Believe it or not, but public speaking is not my strong side either. You have to pretend like no one is there. If you want I can influence them a little._

I rolled my eyes. _That would be cheating, Charles!_ The man placed a kiss on my lips and after a minute the door opened and the blue-eyed man took one seat on the second row. _Just imagine that's just you and me here, and I am your listener. Forget about everyone else, I believe in you._ I smiled at him, took a deep breath and managed to retell my paperwork very well, sneaking glances at the man from time to time. Charles was smiling, never taking his eyes from me and he clapped as the rest of the course. I was so grateful at him, for being there, for easing my nerves, for simply believing. I showed him a memory where he held me during a storm, whispering comforting words, how his stories, fairytales from his childhood lulled me into sleep when I simply couldn't.-"You are this, too. I fell in love with that man; you are not just a vampire, Charles. Your nature doesn't defy you. Let me heal you."- The man was crying, placing kisses on my cheeks. -''If I lose control, I won't live with myself.''- "'You won't, I trust you."'- Charles kissed my neck and his fangs pierced my skin, the bittersweet pain made me pull him closer, hands in his hair. We won't ever bond again, but the feeling was again like I have returned home. It was incredibly intimate, his wound was healing, and Charles licked the bite to seal it off.

I stared at the man before me; I could have lost him moments ago! Suddenly I kissed him senseless, fighting with the buttons of his shirt.-"What are you doing, Lena?"- But Charles's attempts to stop my hands from undressing him died when I began sucking on his neck, and the man moaned.-"I want to be reckless, I want to be with you."'- The blue-eyed man pinned me to the wall, removing my shirt, but I pushed him gently back, and slowly began undressing for him, swaying my hips.-"No touching!"- I giggled and stepped back, out from his reach, and continued unbuttoning my jeans very seductively. I tried some moves from my belly dancing lessons; it would be more effective if I was dressed properly and the right music. But the way Charles's eyes followed my every move, I felt like the most beautiful and sexy woman alive. When I was with only my bra and bikinis on, I pushed him to sit on one chair.-"You, little minx. You have no idea how bad I want to be buried deep inside of you.''- His hand caressed my thighs but I slapped it playfully.-"'Not yet!''- Charles was before me, shirtless, and I got on my knees and began unbuckling his belt.-"You will kill me.''-The man threw his head back and moaned when I took him in my mouth. Charles was completely in my mercy, and the man willingly surrendered the control. His hand in my hair, gripping, the man moaning as I continued to tease him with my tongue, lips. Charles's blue eyes were burning with desire, his voice husky.-"Please, stop, I will…''- and the man gently pushed me aside. Seconds later I was pinned to the wall, the man removing my bra and making me moan by licking my nipples.-"You are playing with fire, Lena."- "Show me."'- Charles smirked and freed me from my bikinis and added one finger inside me. - ''You are so wet. So delicious."'- Playful bites on my neck and his fingers began moving slowly inside of me.-"You have no idea what I would do for you, my love."'- I was moaning, pulling him closer and his fingers increased their speed.-"Please, I want you!''- Everything was aching for him, my heart, my soul, my body.-"I'm not entirely convinced.''- The vampire chuckled as he found my hot spot and I moaned against his mouth.-"Please, Charles…""- The man finally gave up, and filled me and my legs encircled his waist tight. Our hands were locked as he began moving and I was the first to reach my climax, and I shouted his name. The vampire soon followed and he sank his fangs in my neck and I got an orgasm again, more powerful than the first. We stood like this, gazing at each other, when passion overtook us again and the vampire led us to the bedroom. There we made gentler sex, with all the caresses, kisses and whispered sweet words.

After the passion between us cooled off, we were laying, my head on his chest, his fingers running through my hair.-"You shouldn't have saved me. Your family will turn against you."- Charles said and I completely sobered up from the previous intense moments. -''What have I done?''- I sat up straight and clutched the sheet; the man had covered us with. Mom would be so angry, Nick disappointed! Just every time Charles is involved, I can't think straight. - ''I have to return you and finish my business with the hunters."- I shot him a scared look and leaned on the kiss him.-"No, I won't let you die!''- The man groaned and gently pushed me off.-''Selena, I have to. I can't give you the life you deserve, I can't give you kids. Victor is good for you, you said it once-he is more a man than I will ever be. For your own best, I released you from my bad influence.'"

"But can't you see?!You are the one that makes my breath stop, you are my…""- Charles silenced me by placing a finger against my lips.-"You are still a child, Lena. I am older than you, you need a man fit for marriage, children, peaceful life. I can't be that for you, no matter how much I crave to have kids with you. I can't bond you again to my dark existence.''- His blue eyes memorized my face as he swallowed hard. - ''You are the light, and I am the darkness, my angel. I can't selfishly deny you things other man can give you."'

In my mind I knew he did this for my best, but desperation squeezed me by the throat. I leaned I began placing kisses on his neck, chest.

"Selena, stop, please."'- I lifted my head and blinked through the tears.-"I should have returned you to your family. But I guess your presence still makes me weak."'- Charles stood up and leaned against the window. I hiccupped and hugged my knees. Victor must hate me by now; I broke his heart, his hug before he left was more like goodbye, desperate. Why my heart doesn't skip a beat in his presence like it does with Charles? Before all this supernatural things, Vic was my dream man, the guy knew me for so long, and everything with him would be safe. But Charles is nothing like the boys I have been with, he was this aura of something classy, he often spoke to me in my mind about places he has been to. I often found myself dreaming to be with him; just stare at him, even if we don't talk. I have fallen hard and there is no point denying my love for Charles any more.-' "I chose you and you would simply let me go again, Count.""- The man turned, sheet around his waist.-"This title sounds good when only you use it, Lena. I stopped being noble man centuries ago. My family ring suits you well.""- I looked down at the golden ring.-"'You can keep it.''

"'Oh, no!''- I went to him and slapped him. - ''Stop it with the martyr thing! You can't just make me love you and leave! Again! Did you ever think about Mary?!''- "Yes, I did."'- Charles stopped me from slapping him again and pulled me closer. - ''I have left her my estates, she will understand eventually. I have left money for you...''- He let out a cry of pain, because I had kicked him in the groin.-"That was for the suicide attempt and scaring me to death! And that...''- I slapped him again.-"'For thinking that I need your money, and I would continue my life knowing that you are dead. What happened to the strong man that fought for me?!Where is he?!"- Again I began hitting him in the chest with my fists.-"Please, if you love me, if you love Mary, don't do this...we, I need you.""- I broke down crying, leaned on his chest and he hugged me tight. The vampire whispered in my hair, that he would try to convince mother and Nick to accept our relationship. Dread filled me of the idea of facing my family after what I did.

 _Victor's POV_

"Another, Jim."'- I waved at the bartender and he poured me another glass, I lost the count for today. Everything between me and Lena was over and I felt it from the moment she broke down sobbing because the vampire said goodbye to her. Her face was so torn with grief; she repeated his name and let her friends embrace her. I had to stop fooling myself and ignoring the signs- Selly often had this dreamy look on her face, she spoke of historical events like she had experienced them herself. In bed Lena was still passionate but something was holding her back, like she craved another, she changed completely.

I still love her, she is really amazing, but I want for her to feel something so strong for me as the way she pleaded with her eyes the vampire to not leave her.

My heart was breaking; I don't know that to do now.

"Aren't you going to sober up, buddy?''- Nick took the chair beside me and looked disapprovingly at the glass. -''I don't need another lecture, Nick.''- Alex and Dan had been calling me all day, telling me that I need to pull myself together and win Lena back.

"Selly had crushed in the hunters' fight and the vampire fled with her. Mom called me, Charles had returned her and he is asking for my presence. I thought you should know."- I put the glass down without drinking and looked at him.

"She chose him, mate. You should have seen her eyes, our thing wasn't strong enough."- Nick irritated pushed the chair back and ran a hand through his hair.-"Fine, go ahead, drink yourself to death, I will go and found out what he wants.""- My friend left and after few minutes I paid my check and exited, too.


	31. Chapter 31

_**iola:I seriously dont feel like reading this story now tht she will be with Charles**_

 _ **Me: I'm sorry that I might lose you as a reader. I know some of the readers maybe be disappointed with this outcome, others –glad. But it was tough for me to choose, too. Thank you for the review.**_

 _ **Belle**_ _ **:**_ _ **please please please finish the story, oh my God i'm dying to read the end, and oh I love Charles and glad that he wins the girl (wink)**_

 _ **Me: Thank you, you are awesome! :) I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **The next one will be Selena's birthday and maybe the last chapter, I haven't decided yet. I am in the mood for writing a sequel to this story. Theme song for this chapter is Eros Ramazzotti & Anastasia- I belong to you, one of the best romantic songs for me.**_

'' _ **There is no reason, there is no rhyme, it's crystal clear, I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears…"'**_

 _Charles's POV_

I have gambled my life thousands of times during the years, using my curse to help others. But I just couldn't live another day, knowing that the woman I love will be better off without me. So I stared Lucas as he was ready to cut my head and avenge his sister. There is a saying that if you love someone, you should set him free, if he returns, then he loves you back. And Selena did return and my heart leaped with joy for about 2 minutes as she hugged me. But then I remembered where exactly we were and my girl is facing a danger because of me again. I got mad at why she is risking everything to safe my life, I don't deserve her kindness.

Lucas shot at us, lost in his anger, and I had no other option than to escape, my treasure in my arms. The bullets hurt like hell; I had managed in the last minute to switch our body positions so Lena is out of harm's way. How to make Lena understand that I am not as nice as she thinks, that peoples' blood is on my hands? The girl had seen my memories, all my careless actions as human, and blood sheds as a vampire and Selena thinks that I am the one for her. When my love showed me the good things I have done, how I wept as the orphans I raised died, how I regretted that my niece will never had children because I turned her, the lives I saved as a doctor. Selena loved me for the person I am, all the good and bad things I have done, this feeling intoxicated me and I kissed and made love to her, happy that she is finally mine. But after the lust frenzy released me, guilt took over again. What was I thinking, I should be the responsible one here and drag her back home! But every time I am near Selena, I can't think clear, all thoughts besides kissing and making her smile leave my mind. I have never felt love so consuming and it was not just because Lena is the perfect mate for my vampire nature. The more I got to know the girl, what makes her laugh, smile-the more I fall in love, Selena is really amazing. And because of me, my love could worsen her relationship with her mother, brother. They will oppose our thing, and I know that Lena doesn't want to lose Angela, Catherina, Alex and Dan. These people mean a lot to her and I would never forgive myself if I am the cause of them breaking apart. My sweet girl hit me, wept on my chest and I finally agreed to try to talk to her family.

# # #

I can write a book someday about how I screwed up my life. Maybe the book will help young girls not fall in love with two incredible guys, spare them the emotional pain I have been through. My mind is telling me to be with Victor, my heart- Charles. Victor is smart, funny, very good looking and easy to talk to. Charles is also handsome, smart, has knowledge about everything in life, he knows my every wish because of our bond, and he draws me in like a moth to a flame. But none of this stuff justifies what I did to them. I was torturing myself every day which one to choose, which one to hurt. I got more and more disgusted with myself every single day, I had to force myself to eat, was suffering from insomnia. The men I was torn between made my choice even harder by caring. Charles sensed my change in health and checked every day if I ate, put food in my bag with cute notes attached that put a smile on my face .The vampire used our link to tell me stories as I laid restless in bed- about pranks he did with his brother Rodger, some fairytales from his childhood, places he had been to all around the world. His kind voice, fingers in my hair soothe me easily and I won the battle against insomnia. Victor, when he came to visit, brought me my favorite books, movies we watched cuddled on my bed, or photo albums we laughed on. I wish that they hadn't made it so harder for me to choose, I wish that Victor and Charles would just yell at me, insult me, everything besides acting so deeply in love. There was a time when I wanted to just run away with Loki on some island and never see a man for the rest of my life, because I was sure I didn't deserve their love. No matter which one I had chosen, the other will be heartbroken and probably will never want to see me again. And I will deserve this punishment. From the moment I learned about Charles's suicide plan, I knew – I wanted this man by my side more than everything! Maybe I am crazy, but isn't love madness? All I knew is that if Charles dies, I would lose my other half, not just because of our previous bond, but the man himself was impossible not to like. I had tried so hard not to like him, but I lost completely.

Nick's death glares could set fires, mom was looking with disbelief between me and the vampire, as now we were seating opposite one another in their hotel room. Rodrigo and Catherina left us, saying that this is family matters. Alex and Dan had sent me voicemails that I didn't dare listen to, later when I gather the courage. I don't know if Victor will ever want to see me or hear me out, I wouldn't meet me again either after what I did.

The vampire cleared his throat and began with his deep voice.-'' I know you hate me. I know I am the cause for her previous condition, and I suffer for this mistake every day. I released your daughter so she can have a life, without me in it. I know I don't deserve her; I can't give her things a normal guy can. But I love her unconditionally and my biggest wish is her happiness. Selena wants to be with me, but I can't start a real relationship with her, knowing that you so understandingly oppose. I won't allow her to hide, break ties with you, her friends-that will ruin her. I won't allow Lena to choose me over you all; I won't stop her from studying, I will encourage her to be the best. Yes, I have done things I am not proud of. I drink blood to survive, I know vampires are monsters, but I am more than that, I can feel love, cry, and dream just like you. Your daughter has my heart, and her reciprocating my love makes me the happiest man alive. So I am asking you to just give us a chance, I know am not the guy you would choose for her, she deserves better. If you agree, I will treat Selena with respect and love .If your daughter and sister are in my care; she will feel no hunger, pain or need. But if you can't give us your blessing, than I can't put her through another hell because of the love I feel."

Everyone remained surprisingly silent during his speech. Mom was the first one to speak.-"I am forever grateful, Charles that you saved my daughter, I really am. But I can't forget that you complicated her life and put her in so much danger. You may really be a good boy, I never got the chance to know you.''-

"But you don't want an undead, demon creature near her." Charles pulled his hand under mine, blue eyes shining with tears.

"'Why don't you order us?''- Nick growled, arms crossed. I poured myself water, hand shaking, trying to hide the tears in my eyes. Charles saw my distress, and caressed my hair. - ''Because, Nick, it would be wrong. I am not as vicious as you think. If we with Selena have a chance, I want it to be real."

"Mom, Nick."'- My voice was quiet but I found the strength to continue.-"I know that I must sound crazy but I love him. I have spun inside this vortex of emotions wondering who my heart really wants. It was the most difficult thing in my life so far. I felt horrible, disgusting for the way I am hurting them, I don't deserve to be adored like this. I am terribly sorry for causing you this."- Mom got up and embraced me and Nick pated my head, whispering soft words.

"So here you are, Charles!''- The hunters entered with a bash, Cora behind them and Lucas aimed at the blue eyed man next to me.-"We are in the middle of a conversation, Price.'"- Charles pushed me next to my brother who wrapped one arm around my waist.-'' You escaped our conversation, Charles."'- Jared aimed with his crossbow and Chris with his riffle.-"You tried to shoot my girl, Lucas."'- The vampire replied, deceivingly calm as Nick yelled.-'' You did what?!"'- '' She was getting in the way!''- My brother delivered one punch at the hunter's jaw but Jared broke them apart. - ''We are here for Charles, save you strength, Luke."'-"You tried to kill my daughter?!"'- Mom slapped Lucas, and spat on him.-"Leave this room! Or so help me God, I will kick you out myself!"

''Relax, lady, we want Charles. – Christian pushed a little roughly my mother and Charles punched him for treating mom like this and as just as Jared was about to help his friend, I felt a movement behind me.

''No one will die today!''- An unknown voice made me turn around and I faced Mary, Raymond and some guy. His face was familiar and suddenly it hit me- it was Charles's maker- Adrian. _**(Author's note- Michael Fassbender.)**_

''Uncle!''- Mary hugged Charles and shielded him with her body and so did Ray.-"Hello, old friend.''- Adrian smiled at the blue eyed man and then gazed at me.-'' Honestly, Charles, I leave you for several months and you have managed to endanger you life and find your true love. She is really special. My dear, I am Adrian Fraser, this hot headed man's maker.'"- His eyes were kind and something made me like him, maybe his voice. In my mate's memories I witnessed how close they became, how Adrian was supporting Charles when his brother died. They were really good friends and my mate often spoke of him wish respect.

"I know, I saw how much you've helped him.''- Adrian returned my smile and chuckled.-"' Well, you know how difficult he can be, and I surprised how you can put up with him.''-"You definitely picked a time to embarrass me, my friend.''- Charles winked at me before untangling himself from his niece, who slapped him for trying to end his life. Mary said to me that she doesn't blame me, just vampires' feelings are complicated and her uncle was sometimes a bit overdramatic.

"Enough introductions! This is going to be a glorious day for us, fellows! We get to kill 4 vampires!''- Christian said, licking his lips, tasting the victory.

"No one will kill my child!"- Adrian bared his fangs and jumped on Jared, who shot an arrow, which missed by an inch my big brother, because Raymond dragged him aside. Charles with his super speed managed to get Nick and mom in the other room. - ''Come on, Selena.''- As he dropped me to them, I refused to let him go so he can close the door and aid his family.

''Stop this!''- Cora waved her hands and everyone fighting, froze. Lucas, throwing a knife at my vampire, Mary pinned to the ground by Jared, Chris ready to punch Raymond, Adrian with one arm around Lucas's throat.-"You are not fighting in this hotel room!"- ''Unfreeze us, Cora!'"- Luke yelled. And when I thought things can't get any worse, Victor entered a smell of alcohol around him and he blinked confused at the sight before him.

"Are you alright?"'- The green eyed man came to me and pushed Charles aside and he searched me for wounds. - "Yes, Victor, you smell like a liquor store.''- I grimaced when I looked up at his handsome face and shame overtook me, I was the cause of his suffering, he was never much of a drinker. I don't deserve Vic torturing himself for me, I don't deserve Charles rescuing me .Tears watered my eyes as I stepped back away from them both and hugged myself. I am a horrible person!-"What's wrong, Lena?"- Charles reached his hand towards me.

"How can you both love me? I have hurt you both; you should be running away from me.'"- Charles tried to embrace me, but I backed away. Vic made a few steps towards me, but I shook my head and Nick hugged me. I buried my head in his shirt and began crying, all the emotional rollercoaster between Victor and Charles came back to me and I wanted the ground to swallow me for ever hurting them.

"Selena, please…"'- Charles's smooth voice reached my ears, Victor tried to soothe me too.-'' I can never hate you...''- But I didn't want to hear, I just wanted to die and, and Nick murmured above my head.-"Mouse, look at me."-'I obeyed, Charles said behind me.-"Selena, please fight this, you are stronger."'- It was getting hard to breathe and barely could focus my brother's face.

"What are you talking about, vampire?''- Victor looked between all the people around him, until my mother finally broke the silence.-"' When my husband died, Selena suffered from a mild depression and panic attacks. She blamed herself for not being there when her dad passed away in the hospital, Lena was in school then."'- I never got the chance to say goodbye to him, to hold his hand for the last time. Maybe dad was looking for me, asking where I was. And maybe I was laughing at some joke, just as he was taking his last breath. The last thing I had said to my father was a bitter response to him objecting some boy I liked. I had yelled, said things that I wish I could take back, apologize but I never had the chance to.-"Lena became more closed off, barely eat and slept. My daughter was very moody, cried a lot.-"" Mom's voice broke.-"' Me and Nick took her to a doctor and with the pills she managed to get over it, but it lasted for half a year. The hardest months in my life.''- I wasn't pretty sight back then, I lost weight, my hair lost its thickness, and school was hell- a dark period of my life that I wish to never repeat. I did a suicide attempt, by nearly drowning in the bathtub, but Nick pulled me out.-"Selena is going regularly to the doctor, and he warned her to avoid stress or she might experience this again.''

'' I felt her pain when we bonded, and sensed that Lena slowly is descending to that hell again.''- Charles spoke and his voice helped me breathe more freely and wasn't clutching Nick's shirt so tight.-"Maybe her being torn between us with Victor, the approaching exams at the end of the semester, triggered it. I tried to help her eat normally, even compelled her, I have been checking Selena daily if she eats. When my mate began experiencing insomnia, I stayed awake too, lulling her with stories and our connection. She tried to get herself drunk a few times but I always interfered. "- The vampire came closer and I let him pull me close to his body.

"Why I don't know any of these? Why didn't you tell me, Nick?''- I knew saying the following words will burn the bridge between me and Victor, but I did anyway.-'" I made him swear not to, Vic. Alex and Dan don't know, too. I was so ashamed and scared that you may think of me as crazy, that I hid that deep inside of me.''- Vic nodded, swallowing his tears.-"I would have understood, we would all do. I even understand why you didn't trust me in the beginning, but now… We are a couple, Selena; you are supposed to be my closest person. I am deeply hurt that you thought that I wouldn't accept you if you had told me months ago. That vampire knows you better than me, I can see it now."'- Victor turned to leave but I freed myself from Charles's embrace and put a hand on his shoulder.-"Please, Victor, hate me, insult me, but please don't break ties with Nick and the others. I am not worth it and I couldn't bear if you separate.''- The green –eyed man caressed my cheek and said smiling.-"I just need some time to think this through, princess. And you are worth everything, Lena, I wish you had just let me in.''- He leaned and kissed my forehead and exited the room. The hunters shouted -' Let me kill him, Cora!''

''Can't you see, Luke, that this anger has changed you! As a head witch, I had to tell the Council that you nearly killed a human, because of your blind rage! They will come after you all, and I will give you a head start, but you have to run.''- The witch's eyes were watering as she unfroze everyone and Charles swiftly grabbed the knife, aimed at his back. The tall hunter stood staring at his lover. –'' You betrayed me, Cora?"- '' This obsession with this man is not good for you. You are not the man I fell in love with. I miss Becca, too, but I would never endanger a mortal .You know the rules, Luke; we are supposed to protect them. I had to alert the Council, it's my duty. So am begging you, boys, for old time sake's, leave before they came and put you on a trial.''- Lucas and the others stared at Cora, apologized to me about everything and left.

I nearly collapsed, but strong arms caught me, and I met Adrian's eyes, who gently helped me sit on the chair. Mary knelt in front of me, asking if I want anything, Raymond with one hand on her shoulder, also worried. There were too many people around me, I got short of breath and my vision became blurry, but Charles's fingers in my hair soothed the symptoms a bit.-"I never knew that you helped her so much, Charles.''- Mom smiled guilty at the vampire, who kissed the top of my head and answered.-'' I would do anything for her.''- Adrian smiled at me again. Cora grabbed my hands and asked me kindly to look in her eyes.-"It's not your fault you weren't there when your dad died. Whatever angry words you spoke to him, he forgave you. Your father aided you when you needed help, because he loved you and he will always will. You need to learn not to judge yourself so harshly, Selena, you are a nice person. So I am releasing you from your pain and self loath. ''- I felt all bad thoughts leave my mind, the crushing weight on my chest gone too, and for the first time in months I was really happy and not scared if I would return to meds again. I finally forgave myself for shouting at dad; I was at peace with myself. But now Vic hates me, I have to talk to Dan and Alex and study hard for the exams. -''Sleep, Lena.""- Charles picked me up; I placed my head on his shoulder and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

_**1 month later**_

The more you study for exams, the more unprepared you feel, or at least that applies to me. I had reread the textbooks at least 3 times, underlined the important stuff with different colored markers. Me and Angie had been revising, questioning each other days before each exam. I know the stuff, I know I do .And yet I still tremble by the thought of facing the empty sheet of paper. The university is nothing like school- you have more assignments, heavier textbooks. But at least the lectures aren't all day, and you can sometimes sleep more or not go to class, but someone has to lend you the notes. I had to pull myself together and prepare, the professors didn't care about my love problems. The vampire left me to study, saying that his presence will only distract me and part of me was grateful. Love could wait, and I was building my future here. Trying not to think about men, my personal problems, I buried myself within the textbooks and passed all of my 5 exams with good grades.

# # #

My male friends didn't handle our thing with Charles well as I finally sat down and told them everything. It's hard to tell at which they were angrier at- me choosing a vampire over our mutual friend, or hiding about my battle with mild depression years ago. Just I was afraid what the boys might think of me, that they won't accept me for who I really am. It was hard to talk about this dark, horrible period of my life. I was punishing myself for speaking those awful, hateful words to my father. What kind of a daughter says these things to her ill dad? God, I was so stupid back then, so immature! But I guess the boy we argued about wasn't the cause of my outburst, but the thought I am losing my father and was helpless to reverse it. Alexander and Daniel shouted at me, we exchanged some nasty words and we hadn't spoken for days.

'' I 'm terribly sorry that I am the cause of this."- My love said to me as we laid, cuddled on my bed.-"It's not your fault. I was a lousy best friend, who hid secrets from everyone close to her."- Kissing his cheek, I placed my hand over his heart.-'' I just don't want you to drift apart because of me.''- Charles answered, caressing Loki's fur; the cat was spread on his stomach. Loki became fond of my vampire; Charles bathes my cat, plays with her and looks really cute with Loki in his arms.-"If you think that in all these years we haven't argued, you are wrong. You haven't seen our quarrels.''- People that care about one another, fight from time to time, it's perfectly natural. It would be weirder if we didn't argue at all. The boys often got mad at each other for sometimes stupid reasons such as who is going to take out the garbage, whose turn it was to clean, why are they out of some product, why somebody touched or used their stuff- all things people that live together argue about. But often they got in bigger fights about their mutual interest on some girl, or financial problems. I had winced at the words they had spoken to each other, the slamming of the doors. Me and our other friend, always tried to mend them up, to not take sides. But no matter how angry they are, they always smile and act like this never happened. Me and them often quarreled, too, but our mutual attachment always brought us together again. We had made pranks at each other, laughed, cried together and our friendship always wins. But this time I was afraid. Me and Alex hadn't spoken for a week, on the phone, Facebook –everywhere. Just as I was about to write him an apology, he was calling me and over coffee and cheesecake we found a way back to one another. Alexander promised to try to act friendly around Charles and if that's what I really want, he will support me. Daniel was a more hard nut to crack- he avoided me for two weeks, but one day he showed up with a pizza and coke at my dorm and we spent hours talking and he promised to give Charles a chance. He even found himself a girl and I was happy for him. My brother changed his behavior towards my vampire since he found out he had been helping me not fall into that abyss again. They had been male bonding over beer and I know that it's too soon, but I think that they might become close. Mom and Rodrigo also tried to let Charles in, we had family dinners together, the two men told each other stories.. Mom seemed more reluctant to accept him and I could see that she was pleased and interested in his colorful past. She said to me once that Charles is a nice guy; I know that it will take time for them to get to know him like I do. Rodrigo, my brother and the man I love, had been going fishing, bowling and other stuff men do to bond. Daniel and Alexander seemed more comfortable around him, it was still too early but my tallest friend really looked fascinated with Charles' s medical knowledge and they spent hours, discussing cases. The vampire began practicing again, also drawing and soon will be his first exhibition. We had decided to take things slowly .We watched movies, cooked together. It's amazing how we can understand each other without words but sometimes I adored playing on his nerves, to tickle him.

The girls were more understanding of our relationship. I know that it will time. Angela grew to like Mary and the four of us often went shopping, drank coffee, or having sleepovers with movies and popcorn. Raymond was nice, too, and the two of them with Mary made a cute couple. Adrian often caused my stomach to hurt from laughing with stories from Charles's youth. The man himself always blushed, but his deep friendship with his maker is very clear.

As for Victor, he had been avoiding me; at least he spoke to my brother and our friends. I decided to wait for him if he wants to call me, see me. I still think about him, it still hurts but I had to let him go, I am not good for him. I was dishonest from the beginning, fell in love despite my efforts into another man; I don't deserve a guy like him. Friends, lovers, don't hide, don't lie and I know it's my fault; Charles is just an excuse of sorts. When Vic finally called me and we met, we spoke for hours. He said that maybe we waited too long before admitting our feelings, too scared that the other might not feel the same. We had wasted so much time in being afraid, hiding our attraction which I guess for me wasn't that strong.

It will take time for him to mend his heart, and I seriously contemplated about asking Charles to erase our love from Victor's mind. It's wrong, selfish but I want the kind man not to cry over a girl like me, to find happiness and I to be able to look into his green eyes and see no pain there. Catherina, who had transferred to our university, admitted she fancied Victor and I said that I have no problem if after time they started dating.

# # #

Today is my birthday, I turn 20 and I still can't believe how much I had grown up since last year. My dad had been writing to me letters for all my birthdays, mother has been giving them every year on that date. I had been rereading them so many times, tracing with fingers the words on the sheet, remembering my dad's smile. He gave me advices about boys, about school, friends. For this birthday mother handed me a flash drive, saying it was his wish for me to have it on this day. Also an envelope, which after I opened; a golden bracelet fell on my palm. It was engraved:'' For my princess.'' and I put it on, after wiping the escaped tear. There were always some gifts on my birthday, when he had managed to do all of this? Putting the device inside my laptop, I tried to swallow the tears that were already threatening to be shed. My father had recorded these years ago, I thought as I saw some video clips of me and Nick, playing. Some of the recordings were known to me, but dad had converted the tapes into a flash drive to preserve them. As I clicked the image, entitled '' Happy birthday!'' my father's face appeared. I covered my mouth, remembering how good it felt to embrace him again, when my soul was stuck between this world and the other. He smiled, cleared his throat and waved at the camera.

'' Happy birthday, Lena! I know what must be going inside your head: God, I have to grow up now and figure out what I want to do with my life!''- Laughing, I touched the screen- I was really scared if I had made right decisions, if I would bash my head in the wall, regretting my choices. My father continued, readjusting his glasses in such a familiar gesture that I started sobbing.

'" There is no right way for you to live your life. I'm so sorry I will not get to see you grow up into the fine woman you are now. Please don't blame people, God or the world for this. A lot of life is simply luck and mine is running out. I wish I had the words to make you feel better. I wish I didn't have cancer and you didn't have to see me in pain as you often do now. I wish so many things were different but they are not. I know the difficult choices you had and will face and I regret only that I won't be there to help you with some advice or a hug. The 13- old Selena was sweet, kind and responsible; it's hard to imagine my 20 -year old daughter any different. In my mind I still see the girl, who had came to me so many times, crying over a bruised knee, wanting me to read for her or to act as an arbiter between her and her brother in fights. Even in the moment when you pouted, I thought you were adorable and couldn't force myself to be really angry at you.''- He paused and smiling wiped his own tears as I did mine. It must have been very hard for him to write me all these letters, to record this video. Loki purred and I picked it up and took comfort in cuddling her.

''It's very hard to describe how it feels to really be in love- there is no right recipe for it, no manual, it just happens and your world seems a more brighter. You might remember seeing me and your mum laughing together and cuddling on the sofa, and once the love hearts and flowers fade that's what real love looks like. Have fun finding it, you are an incredible girl and many boys will be lucky to have you. Sadly, you will have your heart broken one day, maybe more than once. I know you had felt it by now, I hope not many times. It hurts like hell and will feel like the end of the world. But you will get over it. And even if a romance doesn't work out, try to be kind. Never hate or speak harsh words to someone, who once warmed your heart. I know what you may be thinking right now- He hurt me so much, how can I not hate him? Never let hate consume you, if some boy is not worthy of you, be glad that you found out sooner what he is. Learn to forgive, yourself and others around you, it's a very hard thing, but it will free your mind and soul. Heart break is a terribly thing, I wish I could spare you from it every single time, but I can't. People fell in love, argue and sometimes learn that the other person is not what they had hoped and it's better to separate than to hurt each other more. I wish I could hit every boy that will treat you bad, lie to you; it pains me that I won't be able to. You have to figure out whom to let closer .I often dreamt about your wedding day and the image is filling me up with tears as I walk you down the aisle before giving you away. I won't be able to do that, Selena. Sorry, sweetheart. But I will be looking over your shoulder on that day, proud and happy you have found a special someone to love you and care for you.''- Dad often paused, his kind voice choking with emotions as he stared at the camera lovingly. It was so good to hear his voice again. God, I missed him!

''You and Nick will argue about lot of things, I know. But try to remain friends with one another, he loves you very much and he will go to the end of the world for you. Never make the mistake of you two drifting apart, you are family.

I know choosing a career and education is hard. Do what makes you happy and that you enjoy. If you do so, life suddenly becomes much, much easier. You may need to start a few different careers to find the one you enjoy, but so be it.''- His so familiar smile, made me smile, too. I really had the best dad!

''You once told me you have a dream to see the world. See as much of the world as you can, life is too short, princess. Travel, laugh, and never stop dreaming. Always find a reason to smile, to hug and tell people you love them.''- My father lifted his hand and I placed my palm over his.

''You and Nick are the most precious gift a father could receive; I wouldn't change anything in you two. Happy birthday, princess, I will always love and look after you."'- My father blew a kiss at the screen and waved and I placed my hand over his again. I was crying during the video, it was the perfect present, and also the bracelet. Charles sat beside me on the bed and pulled me into a hug.-"You father must have been an awesome man."'- I nodded as I clutched his shirt. I didn't trust my voice to speak and the man understood and he just held me in his arms, never uttering a word, too.

For my birthday I wanted something different than a bar. On my special day we had lunch at one cozy restaurant. The gifts from everyone were awesome, also their wishes. Victor and Cate started dating; Charles had erased our love and although I still remembered, was happy for them both. This birthday was great, with the paintball and the camp fire in the evening.

 _ **6 months later**_

I officially passed my first year in Stanford, so far all my grades are excellent and I hope that next year is going to be the same. My boyfriend took me to Florence for the summer vacation. We spent days visiting historical sites, eating different flavors of ice cream and just walking hand in hand together. Every time I am near him, my breath stops, my heart melts and even if we don't talk, we understand each other completely.

One evening we were at some restaurant, drinking white wine and eating some really tasty Italian dishes. Charles stood up and got on one knee before me. Oh, my God, this man was going to propose to me! My heart was about to jump of my chest, it was beating so loud as I stared at the charming, blue-eyed man before me. He was nervous, too, blushing as we gazed lovingly at each other. The vampire ran a hand through his hair, cleared his throat and pull out a small red box. Gripping the back of the chair, I prayed God that I won't pass out from excitement. This is the moment every girl dreams of, a man she loves to want to make her his wife.

Charles winked at me, cleared his throat again and squeezed gently my hand.-"Selena Porter, you entered my life with a bang, in times when I found no meaning in life any more. The first time I saw you, I knew that you were something special, your smile was so sweet and your laugh was so addicting. I regret that we started wrong –our bond, your relationship with Victor. I knew it was selfish of me to try to win you, to stand in the way of your happiness with him. But the more I got to know you , every gesture, smile, the more I lost my heart. I regret the harsh words I said to you once- you are a very strong girl, your friends care about you deeply and I didn't have the right to insult you like that. You were confused; he was one of your best friends, while I was just an intruder. When you started returning my affections, I was the happiest man alive. But for your own good, I had to set you free, to have normal life; I couldn't handle you getting hurt because of me again. When you returned to me, I felt like we can conquer all. I'll make anything in my power to earn the approval of the people close to you. I know it will take time, but I am very patient man. And them acting more friendly towards me, makes me happy.''- Charles opened the box and revealed a diamond ring. I hiccupped, I couldn't say a thing, my knees were weak, but I found the strength to remain standing. I wanted to kiss him right there, but I knew I had to let him finish. The man seemed more nervous than me, his blue eyes shining from love and joy. I knew he had practiced this speech and I commanded my arms not to pull him into a hug.

'' Selena Porter, you are everything I ever wanted in a woman. You are incredibly cute, funny; sometimes you manage to piss me off like no other."- We both laughed at that part.-'' You love to argue with me, to joke with me. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to spend the rest of my long life loving you, arguing with you. I want to cuddle with you, watching movies, to dance, to make you smile every day. With me, I will make sure you don't feel sorrow, pain or an absence. I will try to make you not regret your decision to be with me ,I will treat you like the amazing person you are. Lena, will you do me honor of becoming my wife? We will have this engagement as long as you like it to be, I won't force you into anything. Will you make me happiest man alive by wearing my last name, by spending each day with me?''- His voice was trembling and I finally found mine and answered.-"Yes, Charles."'- The man exclaimed, stood up and kissed me until we both ran out of breath. After he put the ring on my finger, my Prince Charming spun me around in the air, tears of joy in his eyes.-"I'm sorry for the bad words I said, too. I didn't have the right to judge you….""- My fiancé silenced me with another kiss and spun me around in the air.-'' I have forgiven you, my love.''- In my heart I did, too. The rest of the evening we were holding hands and talking about the future. If I only knew how short will be my happiness….

 _ **To be continued ….**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading the first part of my story. I apologize for the grammar mistakes and if a chapter wasn't interesting enough. I will definitely develop some of the stuff that happened in this one. I have some ideas for the sequel, if you want, suggest something. I hope you liked reading this as much as enjoyed writing it. :) Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, following and those who favorited. :)**_


End file.
